Beyond Us
by catsilhouette
Summary: Keputusannya menjadi Unspeakable membuatnya melalui hal-hal yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.
1. Keberangkatan

DISCLAIMER: J.K. ROWLING

* * *

><p>Terkadang kehidupan berjalan sangat cepat tanpa kita sadari. Dan juga sebaliknya, apabila kita terlalu menyadari waktu yang berjalan di sekeliling kita, justru segala sesuatu malah berjalan sangat lambat. Orang selalu bilang hal itu wajar, tetapi tetap saja hal tersebut membuat manusia heran. Dan waktu tetap saja berjalan, tanpa memperdulikan manusia yang dibuat heran oleh nya, seolah waktu memiliki pikiran dan tujuan sendiri.<p>

Hermione termenung sambil mengetuk-ngetukan tongkat sihirnya ke meja lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Memperhatikan ratusan jam berkilauan yang berada di seluruh permukaan di ruangan. Jam-jam besar dan kecil. Jam-jam besar berdiri di lantai, sedangkan jam-jam kecil portabel tergantung di antara rak-rak buku atau berdiri di atas meja yang berderet di sepanjang ruangan. Menikmati bunyi _tik-tok, tik-tok_ yang menenangkan dan tak pernah berhenti memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

_ Waktu..._

Waktu adalah hal yang menarik sekaligus hal yang misterius dan berbahaya. Ia pun kembali mengingat-ingat perkataan Profesor Mcgonagall kepadanya saat di tahun ketiga, "Hal buruk akan menimpa penyihir yang ikut campur dengan waktu." Meskipun begitu, Hermione tetap tertarik untuk menggali lebih dalam tentang waktu. Oleh karena itu, ia melakukan segala macam penelitian selama beberapa tahun- bahkan sejak ia masih di Hogwarts saat tengah menuntaskan tahun ketujuhnya.

Ia sudah memiliki ketertarikan tentang waktu sejak ia berada di tahun ketiga. Ketika Profesor Mcgonagall memberinya Pembalik-Waktu untuk menghadiri setiap kelas pada waktu yang bersamaan. Ia pun tersenyum kecil. Betapa sibuk dan lelahnya ia saat ia berada di tahun ketiga. Dan betapa menegangkannya ketika ia dan Harry menyelamatkan Buckbeak dan Sirius menggunakan Pembalik-Waktu.

Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya. Kali ini ke arah sumber cahaya yang menari-nari dan gemerlapan bagai berlian yang beredar di seluruh ruangan. Kenangan-kenangan melintas dengan cepat di kepalanya, ketika pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di ruangan ini, yaitu pada saat tahun kelima. Ia tak pernah mengatakan ini ke teman-temannya, bahwa setelah ia menjejakkan kaki di sini, ia bertekad untuk kembali lagi ke sini suatu saat nanti. Bahkan setelah ia menyatakan kepada teman-temannya bahwa ia menetapkan untuk menjadi Unspeakable, mereka semua terlihat kaget. Mereka kira ia akan memilih pekerjaan di balik meja di Kementrian, atau menjadi Penyembuh. Tetapi sejak ia berada di tahun kelima, ia sudah menentukkan pilihannya saat tengah konsultasi karier dengan Profesor Mcgonagall. Dan sayangnya, cita-citanya harus tertunda dahulu karena perang melawan Voldemort, yang akhirnya dikalahkan Harry. Semuanya baik-baik saja setelah itu.

Sejak dulu, ia selalu penasaran apa saja yang dilakukan Unspeakable, mengapa raut wajah mereka selalu menunjukkan bahwa mereka memiliki segudang rahasia di otak mereka...

Ia pun menyengir. Dan sekarang ia tau. Karena di tempat ini begitu banyak hal yang sangat rahasia. Dan ia sangat menyukai rahasia. Begitu banyak hal yang dapat ditemukan. Begitu banyak hal yang menyenangkan...

Ia memandang botol kristal di ujung ruangan, yang di dalamnya terdapat sebutir telur-permata mungil cemerlang yang tengah melayang-layang dalam pusaran aliran yang gemerlap. Lalu telur itu terangkat dalam botol dan kemudian merekah terbuka dan seekor burung kolibri muncul. Burung kolibri itu terbawa sampai ke puncak botol, lalu terjatuh ke aliran gemerlap. Bulu-bulunya menjadi basah kuyup. Dan burung itu terbawa kembali ke dasar botol dan masuk kembali ke dalam telurnya. Dan begitu seterusnya.

Sambil memperhatikan botol kristal itu dalam diam, memori-memori kembali terlintas di pikiran Hermione. Bagaimana dulu ia melempar Mantra Bius ke seorang Pelahap Maut dan ketika Pelahap Maut itu roboh, kepalanya masuk ke dalam botol kristal. Tiba-tiba kepalanya mengalami pergerakan waktu yang cepat seperti yang dialami burung kolibri di dalam botol- kepalanya berubah menjadi kepala bayi, lalu menjadi dewasa lagi. kemudian menjadi bayi, lalu dewasa lagi. begitu seterusnya. Dan dengan terpesonanya ia memperhatikan kepala Pelahap Maut itu sambil bergumam, "_Waktu... itu waktu..._"

Ia tersenyum mengingat kejadian tersebut. Lalu kemudian ia mengingat kembali ketika Harry hendak menyerang Pelahap Maut berkepala bayi itu, dengan lugunya ia malah melarang Harry, "_Kau tidak boleh melukai bayi_!" ia pun tersenyum geli mengingat perkataan naifnya.

Sambil menghela nafas, ia pun menegakkan tubuhnya kembali sambil memainkan bandul kalungnya yang berbentuk lingkaran dan burung hantu di tengah-tengahnya. Sekali lagi mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan dengan sayang. Tempat dimana ia menemukan impiannya. Impiannya yang menyenangkan sekaligus berbahaya.

_ Besok..._

Ia menutup mata dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Besok, ia harus menjalankan misinya dan mempraktikan apa yang telah ia teliti selama bertahun-tahun. Perjalanannya besok sangat beresiko besar, baik nyawanya atau perubahan garis waktu.

_ ...bagaimana jika aku tak bisa kembali?_

Ia pun menghembuskan napasnya dengan keras. Kali ini kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang terus menerus menanyakan hal yang sama beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Memang resikonya besar, tetapi ia telah mati-matian melakukan penelitian. Ia tak ingin segala hal yang ia lakukan dan bantuan rekannya menjadi sia-sia.

Ia membuka matanya lalu memandang tongkat sihir di genggamannya. Lalu ia mengalirkan sihirnya ke tongkat sihirnya, yang sekarang tengah mengeluarkan aliran-aliran sihir yang berkelap-kelip dari ujungnya. Ia bisa merasakannya. Bagaimana sihirnya berlipat ganda setelah tiga hari ini. Butuh waktu yang lumayan lama agar ikatan yang ia miliki dengan Harry menjadi stabil. Bahkan ia tak berani melakukan pekerjaan rumah yang ringan menggunakan sihir, dan ia butuh waktu yang lebih lama dari biasanya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Mengingat Harry membuat ia merasakan lilitan kegugupan di perutnya. Ia telah melakukan ikatan darah dengan Harry tiga hari lalu untuk menunjang misinya besok. Bahkan Hermione tau, bahwa diam-diam Harry tak yakin dengan keputusannya untuk melakukan perjalannya besok meskipun Harry tak mau menyuarakan kegelisahannya karena ia tak ingin membuat Hermione kecewa dan tak yakin dengan pilihannya, meskipun pada awalnya ia melakukannya pada saat Hermione memberitahunya perihal percobaan. Harry selalu mendukung apa yang sahabatnya pilih.

Lalu ia mengingat Ron. Ron... Hubungannya dengan Ron telah mencapai titik dimana tidak ada lagi harapan. Keduanya sudah sama-sama sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Ron dengan karir Aurornya, dan Hermione dengan pekerjaannya sebagai Unspeakable. Belum lagi jadwal mereka yang membuat mereka tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk bertemu. Dan belakangan ini Ron sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, membuatnya jarang pulang.

Meskipun begitu, keduanya masih saling menghormati, walau hubungan mereka masih dibumbui oleh pertengkaran, yang mana wajar karena sejak dahulu mereka selalu bertengkar selama di Hogwarts. Dan karena Hermione merasa mereka tak ada harapan lagi, ia meminta Ron untuk menjadi pihak ketiga dalam ritual ikatan darahnya dengan Harry sebagai perpisahan dan menghabiskan waktu semalaman dengannya setelah itu. Meskipun sedikit berat, hubungan mereka selesai malam itu juga. Dan mereka tetap menjadi sahabat. Tetapi Ron tetap tidak tau apa tujuan Hermione sebenarnya dalam melaksanakan ikatan darah tersebut. Meskipun ia sangat ingin memberitahu, tetapi ia tak bisa.

Lalu pikirannya tentang Ron tergantikan oleh beberapa pertanyaan yang terlintas di pikirannya.

_ Bagaimana kalau kegelisahan dan kekhawatiran Harry terbukti? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bertemu kedua sahabatku lagi? Bagaimana jika terjadi kesalahan besok? Bagaimana-_

"Hermione?"

Ia pun menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara, setengah kaget, setengah lega ada yang menghentikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan meresahkan di otaknya, "Ya, Katherine?" tanyanya ramah kepada rekan kerjanya.

Katherine merasa tidak yakin beberapa saat, lalu menangkap pandangan menenangkan Hermione ke arahnya, yang membuat ia melanjutkan perkataannya yang tertunda, "Aku harap semua kerja kerasmu terbayar, Hermione. Kau sangat brilian, hanya dalam kurun waktu setahun kau dapat mengadakan percobaan besar. Aku tau kau pasti berhasil. Lagipula pihak Divisi Waktu sudah menunggu cukup lama untuk melakukan percobaan ini kembali. Ini kesempatanmu, Hermione," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Hermione pun membalas senyumannya sambil berkata kepada penyihir muda di depannya, "Kate, kau juga ikut andil dalam hal ini. Jadi, ini tak sepenuhnya kerja kerasku. Besok... aku juga berharap besok berjalan lancar...," jawabnya pelan.

Katherine pun menepuk pundak Hermione menyemangati lalu berkata, "Kau bisa, Hermione. Kau pasti bisa."

Ia pun menatap Katherine beberapa saat lalu tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Kate. Kau sangat baik." Ia memeluk temannya beberapa saat lalu melepaskan diri. Memperhatikan sekitarnya untuk terakhir kali. Memperhatikan botol kristal dan burung kolibri yang tak pernah lelah bertransformasi, lemari kaca penuh Pembalik-Waktu yang telah diperbaiki, lalu mengabsen setiap jam di seluruh ruangan, menatap aneh jam matahari yang tertempel tepat di tengah ruangan, satu-satunya jam yang tidak memendarkan kilauan seperti yang jam-jam di sekitarnya, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah teman seperjuangannya di Departemen Misteri.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," kata Hermione pelan.

Katherine pun mengangguk kecil, "Mr. Clearwater akan menemanimu berangkat besok."

Ia pun mengangguk dan memberi senyuman terakhir kepada Katherine sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki ke arah pintu keluar. Belum sempat memegang gagang pintu, Katherine memanggilnya kembali dan ia menoleh.

Katherine pun mengepalkan telapak tangannya lalu menepukkannya dengan pelan ke dadanya- isyarat yang sering digunakam Unspeakable yang berarti "Semoga beruntung." Hermione pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu memegang gagang pintu dan mendorongnya, melangkahkan kaki keluar dari Ruang Waktu.

* * *

><p>"Harry!"<p>

Belum sempat Harry membuka pintu sepenuhnya, Hermione sudah memeluknya erat sekali- sampai ia tak bisa bernapas. Ia tau kebiasaan sahabatnya satu ini apabila Hermione memeluknya sebegini eratnya. Ia tengah gelisah dan khawatir. Meskipun setelah bekerja di Departemen Misteri Hermione menjadi agak pendiam, ia tak pernah berubah di hadapan teman-temannya.

"Hermione... tenanglah...," katanya menenangkan sambil menepuk pelan punggung sahabatnya. Hermione yang tadinya sedikit tegang di pelukkan Harry, sekarang sedikit rileks setelah menerima tepukan-tepukan pelan menenangkan di punggungnya. Harry pun menghirup udara banyak-banyak setelah sahabatnya mengendurkan pelukannya.

Hermione yang baru menyadari bahwa sahabatnya sedikit sesak napas karena pelukannya akhirnya melepaskan pelukkannya, lalu pipinya bersemu merah, "Oh maaf Harry, tak bermaksud mencekikmu."

Harry pun hanya tertawa ringan lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Hermione dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumahnya, "Aku sedikit heran kenapa aku bertahan memiliki sahabat sepertimu, jika setiap kali kau khawatir kau selalu memeluk orang sampai kehabisan napas," kata Harry, yang dijawab pukulan keras dari Hermione di lengannya. Mereka pun tertawa sambil melewati lorong rumah Harry di Grimmauld Place.

"Apakah kau belakangan ini sibuk, Harry?" tanya Hermione.

"Yah, lumayan. Aku harus berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang harus dicek dan ditanda tangani belakangan ini- yang mana bagus karena aku rasa belum cukup sanggup untuk melakukan terlalu banyak sihir. Penyihir hitam yang lepas dari Nurmengard belakangan ini membuat semua Auror stress," terang Harry sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Maafkan aku, Harry. Merepotkan mu... ma- maksudku, ikatannya...," kata Hermione pelan, yang dijawab remasan tangan menenangkan dari Harry, seolah memberitahunya bahwa Harry tak merasa keberatan.

Harry pun membimbing Hermione ke arah ruangan kosong yang telah mereka pilih sebagai tempat ritual. Mereka juga sudah memberi mantra perlindungan dan mantra penangkal lainnya, agar efek ritual tidak menyebar ke luar ruangan. Berhubung Grimmauld Place memiliki banyak ruangan, Harry pun menawarkan tempat untuk melaksanakan ritual, yang mana diterima oleh Hermione. Begitu sampai ke ruangan, Harry pun menutup pintu dan Hermione mulai mengambil bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk ritual.

Setelah mengeluarkan kapur, basin, dan ramuan yang diperlukan, ia pun menoleh ke arah Harry. Sedari tadi, tanpa melihat pun ia dapat mendeteksi ketidakyakinan Harry. Ia menangkap pandangan Harry, lalu menghampirinya.

Harry pun menatapnya dalam, "Haruskah kau melakukan ini?"

Hermione membalas tatapannya lalu menghela napas, "Harry, kita sudah melewati ini semua. Ini sudah menjadi keputusan, Harry. Baik aku maupun kau tidak bisa menghentikannya, kecuali pihak dari departemen- yang mana agak mustahil karena mereka sangat mendukung hal ini- _well_, kan mereka juga yang menyatakan adanya percobaan."

Harry pun memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap jendela yang tertutup tirai tanpa menjawab apa pun. Hermione tau, Harry masih sangat khawatir. Meskipun wajahnya tidak menyiratkan apapun, matanya memperlihatkan semua emosinya.

"Ginny belum pulang?" tanya Hermione memecah keheningan. Harry pun menatapnya kembali sambil menjawab, "Besok ia akan pulang. Setelah dua minggu akhirnya dia pulang. Tempat ini sangat sepi tanpa Ginny..." Kilapan penuh kasih sayang telihat jelas di matanya saat membicarakan Ginny. Hermione pun tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Harry.

Suaranya mendadak berubah menjadi serius, "Harry, ingat kata-kataku untuk tidak memberitahukan orang lain tentang ini. Baik Ginny maupun Ron. Yah, lagipula kau juga tidak bisa sih, mengingat Mr. Clearwater telah memberi segel di lidahmu juga."

Karena telah menjadi rekan ikatan darah dan membantu Hermione dalam ritual, Mr. Clearwater juga memasang segel pada Harry. meskipun begitu, Harry tidak mengetahui semua hal mengenai percobaan. bahkan Harry tidak tahu Hermione akan mundur ke tahun berapa. Hermione hanya mengajarkan mantranya kepada Harry tanpa memberi detail penting lainnya.

Harry pun mengacak rambutnya sambil terkekeh, "Lumayan susah juga jika Ginny dan Ron bakal memerasku untuk memberitahu mereka kemana kau akan pergi. Apalagi Ron, bagaimana pun ia mengetahui tentang ikatan darah kita." Hermione pun menjawab dengan tawa ringan.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, Harry pun bertanya, "Boleh aku bertanya satu hal, 'Mione?" Hermione pun mengangguk, lalu Harry melanjutkan, "Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk menjadikan Ron sebagai peran ketiga untuk melakukan ritual ikatan darah? Kau bisa meminta Mr. Clearwater, kan?"

Hermione terpaku sebentar, lalu dengan sedikit tak nyaman ia menjawab, "Aku dan Ron putus." Harry membelalakan matanya kaget, "Bagaima-"

"Ceritanya panjang, Harry. Aku sengaja memintanya sebagai pihak ketiga sebagai perpisahan. Lagipula, kami berpisah secara damai. Setelah ritual, kami menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk terakhir kalinya," jelasnya.

Harry masih menatapnya tak percaya lalu berkata pelan, "Baiklah... tapi kita bertiga masih sahabat kan?" tanyanya. Yang dijawab anggukan pasti dari sahabatnya.

Ketika Hermione hendak melangkah ke tempat dimana ia menaruh barang-barang ritualnya, Harry berkata, "Dimana pun kau sampai nanti, aku berharap kau baik-baik saja."

Hermione pun tersenyum dan meremas tangan sahabatnya menenangkan, "Terima kasih, Harry."

Hermione memberikan remasan terakhir ke sahabatnya sebelum membalikkan badannya lalu melangkah menuju perlengkapan ritual dan mulai bekerja.

Lantai ruangan ini tidak dilapisi oleh karpet, tidak seperti lantai ruangan-ruangan dan lorong di rumah ini. Lantai ruangan ini permukaannya kasar dan berwarna hitam. Dan sepertinya ruangan ini sengaja dibuat untuk melakukan ritual-ritual. Bagaimana pun dulunya ini adalah kediaman Keluarga Black.

Setelah selesai membuat pentagram di lantai menggunakan kapur, Hermione menatap pentagram tersebut selama beberapa sesaat dan merasa puas. Tinggal menambahkan beberapa hal lagi dan ritual bisa dimulai. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat barang-barangnya ritualnya. Harry yang sejak tadi hanya menonton pekerjaan Hermione dalam diam bertanya, "Kapan Mr. Clearwater datang?"

Hermione pun mengecek jam tangannya lalu menjawab singkat, "Sekarang." Kemudian terdengar bunyi bel pintu dari luar, yang disusul oleh Harry yang segera menuju ke pintu keluar.

Ia pun bernafas dengan sangat perlahan sambil menenangkan dirinya. Ia tak bisa mengabaikan lilitan kegugupan di perutnya yang kian lama kian menyiksa. Ia merasa ingin muntah.

_ Sebentar lagi... _

Kemudian pintu terbuka dan munculah Harry yang disusul oleh penyihir tua yang telah beruban, yang tengah melepaskan mantel birunya. Penyihir tua itu dikelilingi hawa kecerdasan dan terdapat kilatan misteri di matanya. Ia pun menghampiri penyihir itu lalu menyapa dengan ramah,

"Mr. Clearwater! Senang anda disini," sapanya seraya menjabat tangan Mr. Clearwater.

"Suatu kehormatan untuk menemani salah satu anggota divisiku menjalankan percobaan besar," jawabnya ramah, "Semua sudah siap?"

Hermione pun menatap basin dan ramuan yang belum tersentuh sejak Harry meninggalkan ruangan, "Sebentar lagi, Mr. Clearwater."

Harry pun menawarkan tempat duduk kepada Mr. Clearwater, lalu Hermoine memanggilnya. Harry pun menghampiri Hermione.

"Harry, aku butuh darah mu lagi untuk menyelesaikan pentagram ini," kata Hermione sambil mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah pentagram yang separuh selesai. Lalu menggenggam basin ke hadapannya. Harry pun mengambil tongkat sihir di sakunya lalu mengiris telapak tangannya sambil sedikit mengernyit keperihan menggunakan sihirnya, lalu membiarkan darahnya mengalir. Setelah dirasanya cukup, Hermione meminta Harry untuk memegangi basin dan Hermione melakukan hal yang sama seperti Harry.

Setelah Hermione menyembuhkan telapak tangannya dan Harry, ia meraih botol Ramuan _Derumpion Tempio_ dan menuangkan tujuh tetes ke dalam basin. Setelah itu ia mulai mengolesi gambar pentagram dengan darah dan ramuan yang ia campur di dalam basin. Begitu selesai, ia meminum sisa ramuan di botol, memasukkan bahan-bahan ritual ke dalam tasnya kembali, dan menghampiri Harry.

"Kita bisa mulai sekarang," kata Hermione sambil menatap Harry dan Mr. Clearwater.

Mr. Clearwater menghampiri Hermione lalu menoleh ke arah Harry, "Boleh aku dan Miss Granger berbicara berdua, Mr. Potter?"

Harry hanya mengangguk dan keluar ruangan dalam diam, lalu menutup pintu dengan pelan. Mr. Clearwater pun mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, belum sempat ia menjentikan tongkatnya, Hermione memotong, "Tak perlu, ruangan ini sudah kuberi mantra agar kedap suara."

Hermione pun menatap Mr. Clearwater dengan gugup dan ingin tahu, lalu Mr. Clearwater bertanya, "Kau sudah membawa seluruh perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan?"

Hermione memberikan anggukan mantap ke penyihir tua di hadapannya, lalu Mr. Clearwater melanjutkan, "Ingat, Miss Granger. Jangan ceroboh. Apabila kau tiba di tempat yang bukan seharusnya kau tuju, ada baiknya kau cepat kembali jika itu terjadi. Dan ingat, jangan hubungi Departemen Misteri perihal misi ini selama kau disana, Miss Granger. Apapun yang terjadi. Dan jangan lupa untuk mencatat semua kegiatan yang kau lakukan dalam buku catatan mu.

Jangan menulis teori-teori selama kau belum kembali, aku tak ingin kau menuliskan hal penting, meskipun kau menjaga catatan itu. Aku takut seseorang membacanya, dan kau meninggalkan bukti penting perjalanan ini. Jangan menulis teori apapun, meskipun itu untuk kepentingan pribadi, kau bisa melakukannya setelah kembali, kau mengerti?" jelas Mr. Clearwater, yang dibalas dengan anggukan mengerti oleh Hermione.

Mr. Clearwater menatap Hermione dalam-dalam. "Kau akan menemukan hal yang harus kau lakukan disana, Hermione. Ini bukan hanya sebuah percobaan. Kau pasti akan tau," kata Mr. Clearwater pelan. Hermione hanya menatap Mr. Clearwater tak yakin. Ia tak begitu mengerti dengan perkataan Mr. Clearwater barusan, tetapi sebelum ia dapat menyuarakan ketidakpahamannya, Mr. Clearwater berkata, "Sudah saatnya."

Ia pun menjabat tangan Mr. Clearwater, kemudian Mr. Clearwater berkata, "Semoga sukses, Miss Granger. Ingat, hanya seminggu, tidak lebih."

Mr. Clearwater pun memanggil Harry masuk, lalu memberi anggukan kecil ke arah Harry dan kembali duduk.

Harry pun menghampiri Hermione dan langsung memeluknya, "Semoga sukses, Hermione. Aku menyayangimu," gumam Harry pelan di rambutnya.

Hermione pun membalas pelukannya erat, "Aku menyayangimu juga, Harry. Berikan salamku kepada Ginny, oke?" Harry mengangguk pelan lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Ingat mantranya, Harry?" tanya Hermione, yang dijawab anggukan mantap dari Harry.

Hermione pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pentagram yang telah ia gambar dan berdiri tepat di tengahnya. Lalu menatap Harry dengan penuh keyakinan. Hermione menoleh ke arah Mr. Clearwater, yang tengah membalas menatap Hermione sambil mengepalkan telapak tangannya lalu menepukannya ke dada dengan perlahan. Hermione pun mengangguk dengan mantap.

Harry memejamkan matanya lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Lalu membuka matanya kembali seraya menghembuskan napas perlahan. Matanya bersinar penuh tekad dan ia mulai merapal mantra sambil melambaikan tongkatnya membentuk pola yang telah diajarkan Hermione.

"_Tempus possum exsisto aversa_," rapal Harry pelan.

"_Sed non decipio." _

Harry pun mulai mengitari pentagram dengan perlahan sambil menggumamkan mantra-mantra dan melambaikan tongkatnya dengan pola-pola rumit dan rune. Pola-pola mantra dan rune yang keluar dari tongkat sihir Harry melayang mengitari pentagram tempat Hermione berdiri- seolah memenjarakannya. Hermione mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan menggenggam tongkat sihirnya kuat-kuat, seolah hidupnya bergantung pada tongkat pipih tersebut. Ia pun memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan gugup. Jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali. Lingkaran pentagram, pola-pola mantra dan rune-rune di sekelilingnya mulai memendarkan cahaya biru terang. Wajah Harry masih memperlihatkan konsentrasi yang sangat keras. Mr. Clearwater memperhatikan mereka dalam diam.

Belum sempat Harry Kembali ke tempat awal ia berdiri, sebuah cahaya terang melesat masuk dengan cepat dan mengagetkan ketiga orang yang berada di dalam ruangan. Cahaya tersebut berbentuk musang, yang memendarkan cahaya biru terang dan indah, tetapi semua pemikirannya tersapu bersih setelah suara familiar yang terdengar sangat terguncang dari cahaya tersebut berkata,

"_Ro- Ron tewas. Kami sedang di St. Mungo sekarang. A- aku akan menjelaskan nanti_."

Hermione membeku di tempat, seolah seseorang telah melemparkan _Petrificus Totalus_ ke arahnya. Matanya membelalak lebar. Rasa syok dan ketidakpercayaan memenuhi otaknya- bahkan ia tak berani bernapas. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, seolah tak sabar ingin meledak karena guncangan keras melanda seluruh tubuhnya. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata sudah mengalir tanpa menunggu perintahnya.

Perkataan Mr. Weasley menggema di pikirannya. Ron tewas. Mustahil... _Ron... _

Kemudian ia sepenuhnya tersadar ketika lingkaran pentagram, pola-pola mantra dan rune di sekelilingnya berpendar cahaya berwarna hitam menyeramkan dan lantai mulai berguncang. Ia memperhatikan Harry yang syok dan Mr. Clearwater yang tengah memperhatikan dalam diam dengan ekspresi aneh. Hermione pun menoleh cepat ke arah Harry yang masih tersesat di tengah rasa kaget dan syoknya. Matanya juga membelalak lebar, mempermudah Hermione untuk membaca emosi di mata Harry yang tengah terguncang hebat. Tangannya yang menggenggam tongkat sihirnya tengah berada di tengah udara dan terlihat gemetar. Lalu suatu kesadaran membuat Hermione merasakan sesuatu yang dingin mengalir di tulang punggungnya dan ia berteriak panik, "Harry! Selesaikan mantranya dulu! Ha- Harry!"

Harry pun tersadar dari rasa kagetnya, lalu ia bergumam lemah, matanya masih terbelalak, "A- aku... Ro- Ron..."

Lalu Harry sepenuhnya tersadar tetapi ia terlihat masih tidak fokus, seolah otaknya masih mencerna apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Lalu ia melanjutkan rapalan mantra dengan terbata-bata dan kikuk, "_De- d- dec-_"

Kemudian semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Belum sempat Harry menyelesaikan rapalan mantranya, Hermione merasa kakinya- tidak, seluruh tubuhnya terasa seperti terikat oleh rantai besi panas tak kasat mata dengan sangat kencang. Hermione pun menjerit keperihan. Lalu ia melihat Mr. Clearwater mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya seolah mengantisipasi kesalahan yang akan terjadi. Belum sempat Mr. Clearwater mengacungkan tongkatnya, dan belum sempat Harry mengakhiri mantranya, Hermione merasa seperti tersedot ke lantai bersama dengan pentagram, pola-pola mantra dan rune yang mencekik dan menghimpit tubuhnya. Ia pun menjerit kesakitan dan tak bergerak- tak bisa melakukan apapun. Kemudian semuanya gelap.

* * *

><p>Review?:) my first Tomione!<p>

catsilhouette


	2. Sendiri

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. ROWLING**

* * *

><p>Selama beberapa saat, yang Hermione rasakan hanya sensasi terhimpit tak nyaman di seluruh tubuhnya- membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Ia masih tidak dapat melihat apapun; karena ia menutup matanya dan karena ia tau jika ia membuka matanya, ia hanya akan disambut oleh kegelapan yang pekat dan mencekik. Seluruh tubuhnya masih terasa seperti diikat oleh rantai besi panas yang membakar permukaan kulitnya. Ia berusaha menjerit, tetapi tidak ada sedikit pun suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya.<p>

Kemudian Hermione merasa terhempas dengan keras ke suatu permukaan yang solid. Ia pun mengerang pelan. Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik wajahnya- yang ia sadari ternyata adalah rumput. Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencium aroma rumput dan embun yang menggelitik indra penciumannya. Udara terasa lembap di sekitarnya. Kemudian ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Hermione merasa bingung beberapa saat, lalu ia disapa oleh pepohonan tua dan besar yang mengelilinginya. Suara-suara binatang nokturnal mengisi keheningan malam yang menenangkan. Sinar rembulan yang lemah menemani langit yang gelap tak berbintang.

Ia terlungkup lemah di tanah berumput. Hermione mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, yang disusul rintihan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Seluruh tubuhya sakit. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri sekali. Tetapi, ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk duduk dan bersender lemah ke pohon besar tepat di belakangnya, yang diiringi oleh geraman yang keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Hermione merasa sangat mual, tetapi tidak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya. Seluruh tubuhnya masih lemas dan ia membiarkan tubuhnya beradaptasi dengan lingkungan dan waktu yang berbeda di sekitarnya. Kemudian rasa gembira membuncah dari dalam dadanya.

_Aku berhasil!_ batinnya.

Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tubuhnya, mengecek jika ada luka-luka serius. Tetapi ia mengalami kesulitan karena kegelapan yang menyelimuti di sekelilingnya. Ia pun hanya mengerang pelan dengan pasrah. Lalu ia merasa kepalanya kembali berdenyut- kali ini lebih menyakitkan daripada sebelumnya. Membuatnya merasa kepalanya ingin pecah.

Di tengah-tengah kenyerian di kepalanya yang semakin parah, tubuhnya yang semakin lemas, dan kelopak matanya semakin memberat, Hermione mendengar suara-suara rumput yang terinjak dan suara langkah-langkah kaki. Ia membuka matanya kembali penuh waspada, meskipun tidak bisa melakukan melakukan apapun karena seluruh tubuhnya masih terasa terbakar oleh rasa sakit. Sambil meringis, ia mencoba mencari sumber suara.

Lalu ia mendengar ringkikan halus seekor kuda dan bunyi kepakan sayap pelan. Dan ia menangkap kilatan-kilatan mata putih di tengah kegelapan malam.

Kemudian, Hermione mendengar suara langkah kaki lain. Ia kembali menajamkan indra pendengarannya dan melawan keinginan beratnya untuk tidur. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah kuda-kuda hitam tadi dan menangkap siluet manusia yang menggunakan jubah bertudung berwarna hitam. Agak sulit untuk menangkap siluet orang berjubah hitam itu di tengah kegelapan malam.

Hermione pun berasumsi bahwa orang itu penyihir, melihat dari jubah dan tudung yang tengah ia pakai. Hermione tak begitu yakin apakah penyihir itu laki-laki atau perempuan- ia terlalu lelah untuk peduli. Bahkan ia tak peduli apabila penyihir itu melihatnya atau tidak. Ia memperhatikan dalam diam bagaimana penyihir berjubah itu mengeluarkan semua isi yang ada di dalam karung besar yang ia bawa, lalu kuda-kuda hitam itu segera mengerumuni penyihir itu. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum ia menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya ke alam bawah sadarnya adalah sinar lemah rembulan yang memantul ke arah sang penyihir yang tengah melangkah pergi dan sebuah seringaian yang terlihat samar dari balik tudungnya.

* * *

><p>Hermione terbangun sambil menggeram pelan. Ia terbangun karena sesuatu yang basah tengah menjilati tangan kirinya. Entah tenaga dari mana, ia membuka matanya dan mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya yang baru ia sadari berada di sampingnya dengan tangan kanannya. Refleks yang telah ia miliki sejak perang dahulu. Dan ia disambut oleh Thestral yang tengah meringkik kaget karena acungan tongkat sihirnya yang mendadak. Ia pun menurunkan tongkat sihirnya dan merasa rileks begitu tahu yang ia hadapi hanya seekor Thestral. Ia mencoba bangun dengan susah payah. Setiap otot di tubuhnya masih menjerit karena kelelahan dan kesakitan. Tetapi ia tetap berusaha berdiri sambil berpegangan ke pohon besar di belakangnya. <em>Setidaknya sakit kepalaku sudah hilang,<em> batinnya. Ia pun memasukkan tongkat sihirnya ke saku dan mengangkat tangan kanannya- bermaksud untuk mengelus kuda hitam di hadapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Thestral baik. Aku tidak bermaksud menyerangmu tadi," kata Hermione serak. Ia berdeham sambil memperhatikan Thestral yang tengah balas menatapnya tak yakin. Ia pun memberi senyuman kecil- yang sedikit ia sesali karena bibirnya terasa perih. Beberapa saat kemudian Thestral itu mendekat dengan sedikit tak yakin. Hermione mengelus surai Thestral tersebut dengan lembut.

Kemudian Thestral tersebut meninggalkan Hermione dan melangkahkan kaki menuju danau kecil di dekat Hermione berdiri. Hermione pun mengikuti Thestral tersebut dan mulai mencuci wajahnya dengan air danau.

Lalu ia melihat refleksi dirinya di permukaan danau yang jernih. Ia menemukan beberapa memar dan sayatan kecil di wajahnya- yang membuatnya teringat bahwa sekujur tubuhnya masih sedikit sakit. Ia pun menuju pohon tempat ia jatuh tertidur semalam.

_Lebih baik dirikan tenda terlebih dahulu baru mengobati luka,_ batinnya.

Ia meraih tas maniknya dan menggunakan Mantra Panggil untuk mengambil tenda. Ia pun menaruh tenda di tanah, dan dengan satu lambaian tongkat sihir, tenda tersebut sudah berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

Hermione merapalkan beberapa mantra perlindungan di sekeliling tenda. Tak cukup kuat, karena tenaganya belum sepenuhnya kembali. _Setidaknya nanti bisa kuperkuat_, katanya dalam hati. Ia pun langsung memasuki tenda sihirnya.

Ia disambut oleh udara hangat dan perabot-perabot tenda yang tertata rapih di hadapannya. Tanpa tedeng aling, ia pun menuju sofa empuk yang terlihat menggoda untuk diduduki tak jauh darinya. Ia langsung roboh di sofa- yang kemudian ia sesali karena ia lupa masih ada sejumlah luka di tubuhnya. Sambil mengerang, ia memposisikan tubuhnya ke posisi duduk, lalu melepas jubah dan jaketnya, sehingga menyisakan kemeja dan celana jeans. Ia menggunakan Mantra Panggil untuk mengambil kaus tipis dan celana pendek.

Saat ia berganti pakaian, ia baru menyadari begitu banyak sayatan kecil, memar, dan kulitnya agak melepuh di beberapa tempat- yang mana tidak mengejutkan mengingat ia merasa seperti dijerat rantai panas kemarin. Setelah ia mengambil beberapa ramuan yang dibutuhkan, ia mulai berkutat dengan luka-luka di tubuhnya.

Untungnya, ia tak mengalami cedera yang terlalu serius, seperti patah tulang dan sebagainya. Tetapi, luka bakarnya cukup parah. Memar di tubuh dan wajahnya juga lumayan menyakitkan- mungkin Hermione mendapatkannya ketika ia terhempas dengan keras ke tanah kemarin. Hermione mulai mengolesi Sari Murtlap ke sayatan-sayatan dan luka bakar di tubuhnya sambil berpikir mungkin seluruh luka ini ia peroleh karena perjalanan waktu.

Ia tak pernah tahu jika melakukan perjalanan waktu akan mengakibatkan sang pengelana akan mengalami luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Dalam percobaan perjalanan waktu sebelumnya, tak pernah tersebutkan hal serupa. Karena tak lama setelah Eloise Mintumble kembali ke masa seharusnya ia berada, ia meninggal dunia.

Kemudian senyuman kecil tercuri di bibirnya. _Aku berhasil!_ Gumamnya dalam hati. Ia lupa bagaimana rasanya sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Rasanya seperti berhasil menjawab pertanyaan profesor dengan tepat dan diberi banyak poin, hanya saja kali ini berlipat-lipat ganda.

Kemudian senyuman hilang dari bibirnya setelah ia merasakan tangan dingin mencengkram jantungnya. _Aku masih belum tahu jika aku ada di tahun yang benar atau tidak, _batinnya dengan gelisah.

Hermione meraih jam tangan yang ia kenakan dan melepasnya. Ia pun mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendapati jam tangannya rusak. Jarum-jarum jamnya terlepas dari porosnya. Ia pun mengoleskan Sari Murtlap ke daerah kulitnya yang terluka yang tadi tertutup jam tangan_. Mungkin jamku kaget dengan perubahan waktu yang mendadak, _simpulnya. Ia pun mengangkat bahunya lalu menaruh Sari Mutlap ke meja di depannya.

Sambil menunggu efek ramuan di tubuhnya, Hermione menyender ke sofa lalu memutar ulang kembali dan mencerna kejadian sebelum ia sampai di sini sambil memainkan bandul kalung di lehernya. Hermione datang ke Grimmauld Place untuk melakukan ritual bersama Harry, untuk membawanya kembali ke masa lalu- ke sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Mr. Clearwater datang untuk menemaninya. Lalu ia mempersiapkan pentagram, mengambil darahnya dan darah Harry dan mencampurnya dengan ramuan, lalu ia meminum sisa ramuan. Kemudian Hermione berdiri di tengah pentagram sedangkan Harry merapalkan mantra. Dan sebuah patronus milik Mr. Weasley datang sebelum ia tiba di sini dengan luka-luka dan kenyerian di bagian kepalanya dan ia melihat penyihir berjubah hitam.

Kemudian suatu kesadaran menyambar Hermione seperti petir. _Ron..., _ingatnya sedih. Ia merasa seperti organ-organnya dilapisi es. Tangisnya pun pecah. Keputusasaan dan kesedihan menyelimuti pikirannya. Tubuhnya berguncang hebat. Hermione terisak sangat keras, membiarkan emosinya mendominasi dirinya. Ia tak bisa menghentikan perkataan Mr. Weasley yang bergaung di telinganya,

"_Ro- Ron tewas. Kami sedang di St. Mungo sekarang. A- aku akan menjelaskan nanti_."

Air matanya mengalir deras. Selama sesaat, ia tidak bisa berpikir. Tak bisa melakukan apapun, selain bergelung lemah di sofa. Hermione mendekap kakinya di depan dadanya dan memeluknya sangat erat- seolah kehilangan pegangan dalam hidupnya.

Ia tidak bisa percaya- ia tidak mau percaya kalau Ron benar-benar telah pergi. Ia berusaha menyangkal berita itu- karena ia belum sempat melihat jasad Ron. tetapi perkataan Mr. Weasley kembali berputar di otaknya. Dan ekspresi syok di wajah Harry terlintas di pikirannya. Membuatnya tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak percaya.

_Bagaimana jika itu tipuan_? Tanya Hermione dalam hati sambil berharap. Tetapi itu tidak mungkin, karena patronus tiap orang berbeda- kecuali jika seseorang sangat berpengaruh bagi orang lain sehingga mereka memiliki patronus yang sama.

Baru sebentar ia berada di sini, ia sudah merindukan teman-temannya. _Harry... Ron..._, renungnya miris. Diam-diam, ia menyesali keputusannya untuk melakukan perjalanan waktu, menyesali untuk menjalankan misi pecobaan yang di berikan Kepala Divisinya. Tetapi ia berusaha menutupi rasa penyesalan dengan rasa kepuasan atas keberhasilannya- yang mana agak sia-sia.

Bahkan rasa kepuasan itu sedikit demi sedikit memudar.

_Jika saja aku tidak di sini, aku bisa pergi ke Ron. Kenapa aku begitu egois memilih untuk pergi dan meninggalkan Ron?_

Ron sudah tidak ada... meninggalkan Hermione dan Harry... sekalipun ia kembali, Ron tidak akan ada di sana menyambutnya...

Dan kenangan-kenangan kembali terputar tanpa henti di otaknya. Bagaimana Hermione menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Ron berdua untuk terakhir kalinya. Bagaimana Ron tidak bisa menutupi rasa curiga dan khawatir ketika menjadi pihak ketiga dalam ritual ikatan darahnya dengan Harry. Bagaimana mereka menghabiskan satu tahun terakhir ini bersama- meskipun banyak pertengkaran di sana-sini. Bagaimana mereka selalu berbaikan setelah pertengkaran-pertengkaran mereka. Bagaimana Ron memeluknya. Bagaimana Ron tersenyum. Bagaimana mata biru langitnya memancarkan kasih sayang yang jelas dan nyata di matanya, dihiasi oleh bintik-bintik di pipi dan hidungnya. Bagaimana mereka berciuman untuk pertama kalinya saat mereka menghancurkan Piala Hufflepuff di Kamar Rahasia. Bagaimana mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya di Hogwarts Express saat tahun pertamanya...

Isakannya mulai melemah. Hermione merasakan rasa lelah merenggut tubuhnya. Entah berapa lama ia terlarut dalam kesedihannya. Ia tak bisa menampung semua rasa sakit dan kesedihan yang masih mendominasi tubuh dan pikirannya tanpa henti. Tanpa ia sadari, kelopak matanya memberat dan ia terjatuh ke alam mimpi. Dan mendapati bayang-bayang wajah Ron yang tengah terluka tersenyum sedih kepadanya.

* * *

><p><em>"Protego Totalum."<em>

_"Salvio Hexia."_

_"Repello Muggletum."_

_"Muffliato."_

Hermione menyelesaikan mantra terakhirnya lalu mengikat rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda. Ia juga telah memasang Mantra Fidelius atas tenda tempat ia tinggal sekarang, menjadikan dirinya satu-satunya Pemegang Rahasianya. Ia memutuskan untuk menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempatnya berkemah untuk sementara ini.

ia juga sudah mengobati luka-lukanya tadi. Hermione memperkirakan luka-lukanya baru akan hilang selama beberapa hari. Setidaknya, luka-lukanya telah membaik.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling tenda. Saat pertama kali ia tiba di sini, ia melihat seorang penyihir berjubah yang membawa karung berisikan benda yang entah apa. Jika dilihat dari Thestral-Thestral yang mengerumuninya setelah menumpahkan isi karung yang ia bawa, mungkin saja benda itu adalah daging mentah. Tetapi tetap saja, penyihir itu kelihatannya mencurigakan. Dan untung saja kelihatannya penyihir itu tidak melihatnya karena semak-semak yang tak jauh darinya menutupinya.

_Asalkan penyihir itu tidak menyerangku, itu tak masalah,_ kata Hermione dalam hati.

Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menutup kelopak matanya perlahan. Menghapus rasa lelah yang masih tersisa setelah istirahatnya yang menyiksa semalam. Matanya masih berat dan merah karena menangis sangat lama. Rasa sedih itu masih ada- mengikutinya hingga ia pergi ke alam mimpi. Dan rasa penyesalan juga masih terlarut bersama emosi-emosi lain yang ia rasakan.

_Ron...,_ batin Hermione sedih. Dan tanpa ia sadari pipinya sudah basah karena air mata.

Hermione menghembuskan napasnya keras dan menghapus air matanya. Ia tak bisa terus terlarut dalam kesedihan- meskipun sangat sulit untuk dilakukan. Ia harus mengutamakan prioritasnya saat ini. "_Dahulukan misi, baru emosi,"_ kata Mr. Clearwater berulang kali kepadanya. Menjadikan kalimat itu sebagai doktrin di otaknya. Alasan mengapa ia selalu mengedepankan pekerjaannya ketimbang hubungannya dengan Ron- yang sangat ia sesalkan sekarang karena Ron sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil menahan air mata yang hampir tumpah. Bagaimanapun, ia harus memastikan apakah ia berada di waktu yang tepat. Ia menguatkan pikirannya dan menyisihkan bayang-bayang Ron di pikirannya- setidaknya untuk sekarang.

Sambil mengancingkan jubahnya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya lagi ke sekitarnya. Tempat ini terasa sedikit familiar baginya. Tetapi ia tetap tidak tahu dimana ia berada. Setidaknya, ia cukup bersyukur ia tiba di hutan seperti ini. Lebih baik dibandingkan jika harus terdampar di tempat yang ramai oleh penyihir ataupun muggle.

Kemudian ia melihat Thestral yang kemarin ia temui. Thestral itu tengah tertidur di pinggir danau. Hermione menghampiri kuda-berkepala-reptil tersebut. Dalam hati memuji keindahan sang kuda hitam tersebut.

Sebenarnya Hermione tak ingin membangunkan sang Thestral yang kelihatannya tengah tertidur pulas, tetapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Ia telah mencoba untuk ber-Apparate tetapi mendapati adanya Mantra Anti Apparate di sekitarnya- yang memberinya kemungkinan bahwa ia tengah berada dekat dengan pemukiman penyihir. Tetapi ia memilih untuk mencari teman berjelajah. Lagipula Thestral adalah teman berjelajah yang sangat baik.

"Hei Thestral baik, maafkan aku mengganggu tidurmu. Tetapi, bisakah kau menemaniku mencari populasi penyihir yang hidup di sekitar sini?" pinta Hermione sambil mengelus-elus leher berkilat sang Thestral dengan lembut.

Thestral itu pun terbangun dan berdiri perlahan dengan anggun. Kemudian menyodokan moncongnya ke telapak tangan Hermione. Hermione pun terkekeh pelan.

"Jika aku menemukan daging mentah, aku janji akan membelikan untukmu, oke?" janji Hermione.

Lalu Thestral tersebut memberikan isyarat kepada Hermione untuk naik ke punggungnya. Setelah ia memanjat ke atas punggung hitam sang Thestral yang sehalus sutra dan menempatkan lututnya di belakang sambungan sayap, Hermione membelitkan tangannya dengan erat ke surai Thestral tersebut. Thestral itu pun merentangkan sayapnya dan meluncur menuju angkasa.

Karena Hermione sudah pernah melakukan ini, pertama saat ia berada di tahun kelimanya, kedua saat misi pelatihannya ketika ia hendak menjadi Unspeakable. Ia sudah tak sekaku dulu saat berada di atas Thestral. Memang ia benci terbang, tetapi ada sensasi tersendiri saat terbang dengan menggunakan Thestral.

_Saat tahun kelima, Ron masih ada bersamaku, Harry, dan yang lain. Terbang bersama dengan Thestral..._

Hermione menggeram frustasi sambil mengeratkan cengkramannya ke surai Thestral. Ia merasa kesal pada dirinya karena tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya. _Dahulukan misi, baru emosi. Dahulukan misi, baru emosi..._

Thestral yang Hermione tunggangi terbang dengan tidak terlalu terburu-buru, sehingga ia bisa menikmati segala sesuatu yang ia rasakan di sekitarnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanyanya dan menatap cakrawala yang bersinar terang. Cahaya matahari menghangatkan punggungnya. Terpaan angin menampar halus wajahnya, menghapus air mata yang sempat berlinang di matanya. Hermione menutup kelopak matanya perlahan.

Setelah Hermione membuka matanya, ia terkesiap kaget. Bahkan Hermione sampai lupa atas kesedihannya karena Ron beberapa saat. Pegangannya ke surai Thestral sampai mengendur- membuatnya hampir terjatuh.

Di hadapannya, sebuah kastil yang sangat familiar berdiri kokoh menjulang. Bahkan dari atas sini, ia dapat merasakan kehidupan yang ada di dalam kastil tersebut.

_Hogwarts..._

Bagaimana ia bisa terdampar _di sini? _

Ia pun bertanya dengan kencang, berusaha mengalahkan deru angin di sekelilingnya, "Alih-alih Hogwarts, bisakah kau mengantarku ke Hogsmeade?"

Hermione tidak tahu apakah Thestral yang ia tunggangi mendengarnya atau tidak. Tetapi kemudian Thestral tersebut berbelok sangat tajam- sampai-sampai Hermione hampir terjatuh karena Thestral tersebut berbelok sambil memiringkan tubuhnya jika saja ia tak memiliki refleks yang cepat untuk mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Thestralnya. Ia pun menjerit kaget dan kuda hitamnya melaju lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Mereka mendarat di dekat Shrieking Shack. Hermione memanjat turun dari punggung halus sang Thestral. "Bisakah kau menungguku di sini? Aku takkan lama. Aku akan mencari daging untukmu, oke?" pinta Hermione. Setelah mengelus surai Thestral di hadapannya untuk terakhir kali, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Hogsmeade.

Hermione mengedarkan pandangannya ke jalanan Hogsmeade. Menyadari tidak begitu banyak perbedaan pada Hogsmeade yang tengah ia telusuri sekarang dengan Hogsmeade pada zamannya. The Three Broomstick dan beberapa toko lainnya masih berdiri di tempatnya masing-masing. Hanya saja kondisi bangunan-bangunan toko masih terlihat lebih baik ketimbang pada zamannya. Hermione menyadari absennya Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop dan Dervish and Banges. Digantikan oleh sebuah toko buku bernama The Tomes dan toko keperluan bahan makanan sehari-hari. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menuju ke toko tersebut terlebih dahulu untuk memenuhi janjinya pada kuda tunggangannya untuk membawakan daging mentah.

Begitu keluar dari toko sambil membawa bungkusan daging, ia mendapati sebuah kios majalah dan koran kecil di pinggiran jalan di dekat Gladrags Wizardwear. Setelah memberi beberapa knut ke pedagang majalah, hal pertama yang ia cari adalah tanggal di ujung kanan _Daily Prophet_. Begitu mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, Ia menjatuhkan bungkusan daging di tangannya dan membelalakan matanya lebar- percampuran kaget dan ngeri. Lalu ia mengucek matanya dengan kasar dan ketika ia menatap Koran itu lagi, tulisan itu masih ada.

_10 September 1944?!_

Raut wajahnya menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan. Hermione membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya lagi. Membuka, lalu menutupnya lagi- seperti ikan. Orang- orang di sekelilingnya mulai menatapnya aneh. Ia pun menyadari bahwa selama beberapa saat ia berdiri di tengah-tengah jalan tanpa bergerak sama sekali dengan menunjukkan tampang bodohnya.

Kemudian Hermione menguasai dirinya kembali dan membenahi ekspresi di wajahnya. Sambil memungut kembali bungkusan daging yang ia jatuhkan, ia menghitung dengan cepat, _lima puluh lima tahun?_

_Aku telah mundur lima puluh lima tahun?! _Batinnya histeris.

Tanpa sadar ia telah berlari ke Shrieking Shack, menuju ke tempat kuda hitamnya menunggu. Ia berlari sambil memegangi sekantung daging mentah yang berayun-ayun di sisi kanannya karena berlari kencang dan _Daily Prophet_ di dekapannya. Tanpa peduli tatapan aneh dari penyihir-penyihir di sekelilingnya.

* * *

><p>Hermione tengah berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam tendanya. Ia menghiraukan rasa lapar yang amat sangat di perutnya. Dahinya mengernyit penuh konsentrasi sambil mencengkram buku catatan di genggamannya.<p>

Ia sudah memprediksi kemungkinan-kemungkinan apabila ia tiba di waktu yang salah. Tetapi, ia tak pernah berpikir akan melompat sejauh ini. Kepala Divisinya- Mr. Clearwater- sudah menetapkan dan menyetujui untuk melompat ke tahun 1989- untuk mundur sepuluh tahun. Tetapi ia tak pernah berpikir jika ia akan melompat sejauh _lima puluh lima tahun._

Apa ini karena Harry sempat menghentikan rapalan mantranya? Dan belum lagi ketika ia seharusnya menyebutkan kata _decem- _yang artinya sepuluh- ia tidak sempat menyelesaikan katanya. Padahal rapalan mantra tidak boleh terhenti. Dan ritual ini tidak mentolerir kegagalan sekecil apapun.

Dan Hermione baru menyadari bahwa seharusnya pola-pola mantra dan rune di sekelilingnya bergerak berputar mengitarinya waktu itu. Tetapi itu tidak terjadi, karena Harry tidak menyelesaikan mantranya. Dan alih-alih berdesing, justru pentagram, rune, dan pola-pola mantra di sekitarnya memendarkan cahaya hitam menyeramkan. Hermione merasakan sesuatu yang dingin melewati tengkuknya. _Tidak bagus_, batinnya.

Tetapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Harry. Harry sudah memberikan banyak hal kepada Hermione. Harry telah bersedia menjadi partner ikatan darahnya, dan bersedia melaksanakan ritual dengannya. Lagipula, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Harry yang sempat menghentikan rapalan mantranya karena berita kematian Ron yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

Mengingat Ron, Hermione merasakan cengkraman keras di hatinya. Ia merasakan matanya memanas. _Tidak sekarang, Granger. Tidak sekarang..._

Lalu Hermione kembali memfokuskan pikirannya ke permasalahan yang ia punya sekarang. _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

Lalu perkataan Mr. Clearwater terlintas di pikirannya, "..._apabila kau tiba di tempat yang bukan seharusnya kau tuju, ada baiknya kau cepat kembali jika itu terjadi_..."

Ia pun duduk di sofa dan membuka buku catatannya dalam diam. Haruskah ia kembali sekarang?

Perkataan Mr. Clearwater kembali melintas di pikirannya, _"Kau akan menemukan hal yang harus kau lakukan disana, Hermione. Ini bukan hanya sebuah percobaan. Kau pasti akan tau."_

Haruskah ia kembali sekarang? Bahkan sebelum ia menemukan apa yang akan ia temukan di sini seperti perkataan Mr. Clearwater? Bahkan ini belum seminggu, hanya dua setengah hari.

Hermione pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggunakan Mantra Panggil untuk mengambil pena bulu dan tinta. Kemudian ia kembali menuliskan kejadian dari ia tiba di sini sampai sekarang.

_Aku harus kembali,_ batinnya. _Besok aku harus kembali._

Harus kembali tanpa menemukan apapun, tiba di waktu yang salah, dan tanpa Ron yang akan menyambutnya di masa depan membuatnya merasakan pukulan keras di dadanya. Semua sia-sia, _sia-sia..._

Dengan raut kesedihan di wajahnya, Hermione meletakkan catatan dan pena bulunya ke meja di hadapannya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju ranjangnya- kembali pergi ke alam mimpi dimana ia masih bisa bertemu Ron.

* * *

><p>Hermione telah mengisi perutnya dan mengepak kembali tendanya. Sekarang, ia hendak menjelajah hutan untuk menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk melaksanakan ritual. Ia menemukan kuda hitam yang telah mengantarnya kemarin di pinggir danau- yang sepertinya tempat favoritnya. Seakan menyadari jika ia tengah diperhatikan, Thestral tersebut menolehkan kepala reptilnya dan menghampiri Hermione. Hermione pun membelai surai Thestral tersebut. "Terima kasih tumpangannya kemarin. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Selamat tinggal," bisik Hermione kepada Thestral di hadapannya. Kuda hitam itu pun meringkik pelan.<p>

Hermione pergi setelah memberikan pandangan terakhir ke Thestral tersebut dan mulai menjelajahi hutan. Pantas saja ia merasa sedikit familiar dengan hutan ini. Bagaimanapun, daerah ini masih termasuk dalam kawasan Hutan Terlarang. Pepohonannya di sekitarnya lebih besar dan lebih tua dari pepohonan di tempat ia berkemah tadi. Semakin dalam ia menyusuri hutan, semakin gelap dan terasa mencekik- karena rapatnya pepohonan.

Dalam hati ia bersyukur tidak ada makhluk hutan yang ia temui, baik itu centaurus, Acromantula, atau hewan liar lainnya. Ia pun menggaruk keras bagian atas kepalanya dengan tongkat sihir dan merapalkan Mantra Penyamar- membuatnya menjadi tak kasat mata. _Well,_ bukan kasat mata, lebih tepatnya membuatnya menjadi seperti manusia-bunglon. _Jangan sampai aku bertemu centaurus,_ batinnya. Centaurus lebih susah di ajak kompromi ketimbang hewan lainnya. Ia harus menjelaskan mengapa ia berada di sini jika harus bertemu centaurus. Dan ia bukan anak-anak lagi, sehingga tidak dapat membuat alasan untuk kabur dari jeratan para centaurus. Lagipula, ia juga tidak bisa menyakiti para centaurus begitu saja. Hermione tidak ingin memiliki musuh di sini.

Hermione melihat sebuah gua yang terbuat dari batu tak jauh darinya. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya dan menginjakkan kaki di mulut gua. Kemudian ia mengacungkan tongkatnya dan merapalkan mantra secara nonverbal. _Homenum Revelio, _bisiknya dalam hati.

Setelah mendapati bahwa tidak ada orang lain di dalam gua, ia mengecek gua tersebut apabila ia menemukan hewan di dalam gua. Hermione menyalakan ujung tongkatnya dan merasa lega ketika mendapati gua itu kosong. Ia pun merapalkan mantra perlindungan di sekeliling gua. Setelah selesai, ia mengeluarkan bahan-bahan ritual dari tas maniknya.

Hermione mengeluarkan kapur, basin, dan sebotol ramuan dan menaruhnya di pinggir gua. Ia hanya membawa tiga botol Ramuan _Derumpion Tempio_ untuk melakukan perjalanan waktunya. Kata Mr. Clearwater, tiga botol sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Dengan bantuan cahaya dari ujung tongkatnya, Hermione mengambil kapur dan menggambar pentagram di lantai gua. Kali ini lebih kecil dari pentagram yang ia buat saat hendak melompat ke masa lalu. Runenya juga sedikit berbeda. Setelah selesai, ia berlutut di depan basin dan mengiris telapak tangannya, membiarkan darahnya mengalir ke basin.

Setelah mencampur tujuh tetes ramuan ke dalam basin, ia meminum sisa ramuan yang ada di dalam botol. Hermione menyelesaikan pentagram dengan mengoleskannya dengan darah yang bercampur ramuan dari dalam basin. Setelah selesai, ia kembali memasukkan bahan-bahan ritual ke dalam tasnya dan melangkahkan kaki ke tengah pentagram sambil mematikan cahaya dari ujung tongkat sihirnya. Membiarkan dirinya bermandikan kegelapan di dalam gua yang lembap.

_Sebentar lagi, _bisiknya dalam hati._ Aku akan mengunjungi Ron dan bertemu Harry..._

Hermione memfokuskan pikirannya dan merapalkan mantra sambil melambaikan tongkat sihir anggurnya dengan pola yang rumit,

"_Tempus possum exsisto aversa_," bisiknya pelan.

"_Sed non decipio._"

Ia pun mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke langit-langit gua dan melambaikan tongkatnya dengan pola-pola rumit dan beberapa rune. Sambil merapalkan mantra, ia bisa melihat pola dan rune yang telah ia buat dari ayunan tongkat sihirnya mulai mengitarinya. Pentagram, pola-pola mantra, dan rune di sekelilingnya mulai memendarkan cahaya iru terang. Lalu ia menusukkan udara di atasnya dengan tongkat sihir sambil berseru, "_Reditum_!"

Pola-pola mantra dan rune di sekelilingnya mulai berputar dan berdesing dengan cepat. Hermione pun menutup matanya perlahan dan mengeratkan cengkraman pada tongkat sihirnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia memfokuskan pikirannya ke masa depan. _Sebentar lagi...,_ bisiknya dalam hati. _Ron... Harry..._

Kemudian ia membuka matanya dan mendapati bahwa dirinya masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Jantungnya masih berdetak cepat di dadanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, menunggu efek yang mungkin saja terlambat datang. Ia menyadari bahwa pola-pola mantra dan rune di sekelilingnya telah menghilang. Pentagram yang ia injak juga tidak memendarkan cahaya biru lagi. Dan Hermione bersumpah masih bisa merasakan sihir miliknya di sekitarnya- mantra perlindungan yang ia pasang di gua. Hermione kembali mengerjapkan matanya.

_Ke- kenapa aku masih di sini?_ tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Kemudian ia meninggalkan lingkaran pentagramnya dan mulai berpikir. _Apa yang salah? Apa pentagramnya salah? _Tanyanya dalam hati. Hermione menyalakan ujung tongkatnya dan memperhatikan lingkaran pentagramnya dan tidak menemukan kesalahan. Rune yang ia torehkan juga benar. _Lalu apa?_ tanyanya lagi.

_Ataukah mantra dan pola tongkat sihirku salah?_

Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengulang kembali ritualnya. Ia menghapus pentagram di lantai gua dengan jentikan tongkat sihirnya, "_Evanesco,"_ bisiknya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan bahan-bahan ritualnya kembali dari dalam tas maniknya. Baru saja ia mengeluarkan ramuannya dan menaruhnya di pinggir gua, ia pun dikejutkan dengan suara derap kaki kuda yang berasal dari luar gua. Ia terlonjak berdiri dengan kaget dan tanpa sengaja menendang botol ramuannya hingga tumpah. Ia pun menatap ramuan itu dengan tidak berdaya dan dengan cepat menggarukkan ujung tongkatnya ke kepalanya untuk mengaktifkan Mantra Penyamar.

Hermione menahan napas ketika seekor centaurus menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam gua dan berkata dengan suara yang berat, "Siapa di sana?"

Centurus itu masih menjulurkan kepalanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam gua. Yang hanya Hermione bisa lihat dengan jelas adalah kilatan cahaya dari mata sang centaurus. Hermione tidak dapat melihat wajah centaurus yang tengah berdiri di mulut gua dengan jelas. Meskipun Hermione tau Mantra Perlindungan yang ia pasang di gua itu masih berfungsi, Hermione masih tak berani bergerak. Bahkan ia tadi merapalkan Mantra Penyamar- yang mana agak tidak berguna karena toh centaurus itu tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Dan Hermione bersumpah bahwa centaurus itu menatap tajam tepat dimana ia berdiri.

Hermione masih menahan napasnya ketika seekor centaurus datang menyusul centaurus yang berada di mulut gua. "Sedang apa kau, Firenze?"

"Entahlah, Magorian. aku merasakan seberkas sihir yang kuat di sekitar sini."

"Bicara apa kau, Firenze? Gua ini sudah tidak ditempati beratus-ratus tahun. Lagipula, aku tidak merasakan apapun. Ayo!"

Centaurus itu memberi pandangan curiga terakhir ke dalam gua sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hermione yang tercengang.

_Firenze?_ Tanya Hermione dalam hati.

Hermione pun menghela napasnya lega sambil memegangi bandul kalung yang terlingkar di lehernya tanpa sadar. dalam hati Hermione sangat berterima kasih kepada Magorian.

Setelah menunggu kawanan centaurus itu menjauh dari gua. Ia menyalakan ujung tongkatnya lagi. Ia menatap ramuan di belakangnya dengan pasrah. Ramuan itu perlahan-lahan berubah warna, dari warna ungu anggur menjadi hitam. Kemudian ramuan tersebut lenyap perlahan-lahan tanpa meninggalkan sisa. Hermione merutuk dalam hati atas kecerobohannya.

_Tinggal satu ramuan lagi, dan aku akan terjebak di sini,_ batinnya lemah.

Kemudian ia melakukan persiapan ritual lagi, melakukan proses yang sama dengan teliti dan hati-hati. Ia menggambar pentagram dan menggumamkan mantra dengan perlahan tapi pasti. Namun ia hanya mendapati dirinya masih di tempat yang sama. Tidak merasakan apapun. Ia pun menatap dengan horor pentagram di bawahnya yang tidak lagi memendarkan cahaya biru. Meninggalkan Hermione sendirian di kegelapan gua yang pekat.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter kedua! makasih buat reviewnya:<strong>

**Moku-Chan, , Nisa Malfoy, Guest(Mrs. Y Malfoy), Claudie, Beky.**

**Tom belum muncul di sini, mungkin chap selanjutnya hehe**

**review? :)**

**catsilhouette**


	3. Rencana

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. ROWLING**

* * *

><p><em>Ini semua tidak terjadi.<em>

_Ini semua kegilaan. Mungkin saja aku sekarang tengah tertidur lama sekali. Dan begitu bangun, aku masih ada di _flat_ku. Hendak makan malam dengan Ron dan Harry._

Hermione menatap langit-langit tenda sambil terus memainkan bandul kalungnya dengan putus asa. Semua yang terjadi belakangan ini terasa semakin tidak nyata. Pertama, ia lompat ke lima puluh lima tahun lalu, dan kedua ia tidak bisa kembali.

Kemarin setelah ia gagal melakukan ritual, Hermione kembali ke tempat ia berkemah dan mendirikan tenda di sana untuk kedua kalinya. Memasang ulang mantra perlindungan dan Mantra Fidelius. Menghabiskan malamnya dengan menenangkan dirinya dan mencoba berpikir jernih- meskipun gagal.

Keputusasaan tak henti-henti membayanginya. Ia gelisah memikirkan kondisinya sekarang. Ia tidak bisa kembali ke waktunya, padahal ia sudah sengaja melakukan ikatan darah dengan Harry agar ia memiliki jaminan untuk kembali ke masa depan. Karena ia memiliki ikatan dengan seseorang di masa depan, ia dapat pulang ke waktunya. Dan sekarang, ia tidak bisa kembali.

_Apakah ikatannya gagal?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Ikatan itu tidak mungkin gagal. Hermione dapat merasakan sihir milik Harry di seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak mungkin ikatan itu gagal.

_Lalu mengapa aku tidak bisa kembali?_

Hanya ada dua alasan mengapa ia tidak bisa kembali. Pertama, terjadi kesalahan saat ritual. Kedua, terjadi sesuatu dengan partner ikatan darahnya, dalam konteks ini- meninggal.

Tetapi ia meragukan alasan yang pertama. Saat ia sampai di sini, meskipun Harry sempat terhenti membaca rapalan mantra, Hermione masih bisa melompat ke masa lalu- meskipun di waktu yang salah. Lagipula Ritual Datang dan Ritual Kembali hanya memiliki sedikit perbedaan. Seharusnya ia berhasil melakukannya kemarin, karena ia berhasil melakukan Ritual Datang.

Atau karena ia melakukan Ritual Kembali sendirian? _Tidak, bukan itu_, batin Hermione. Ia melakukan hal yang persis dilakukan Eloise Mintumble- Ritual Datang menggunakan peran kedua dan Ritual Kembali melakukannya sendiri. Dan Madam Mintumble telah membuktikan bahwa ia berhasil. Meskipun Hermione menggunakan metode yang berbeda dan ritual Hermione lebih sederhana ketimbang ritual yang dilakukan Madam Mintumble. Lagipula untuk melakukan Ritual Datang, diperlukan sihir yang lebih besar ketimbang Ritual Kembali.

Lalu alasan kedua...

_Tidak, _sangkal Hermione putus asa_. Tidak lagi, tidak..._

Jika selama melaksanakan perjalanan waktu partner ikatan darah sang pengelana masih hidup, sang pengelana masih punya jaminan untuk kembali ke asal waktunya. Jika partner itu mati, maka ikatan sang partner dan pengelana akan terputus- meskipun sihir sang partner masih tetap mengalir di tubuh sang pengelana, karena darah sang partner telah menyebar ke seluruh tubuh sang pengelana. Setidaknya itu teorinya.

Tidak ada alasan jika ikatan darah itu gagal dan mengakibatkan Hermione tidak dapat melaksanakan perjalanan waktu, karena buktinya ia sudah berhasil tiba di sini. Lagipula selain karena sebagai jaminan, ikatan darah dibutuhkan karena sang pengelana diharuskan memiliki sihir yang besar di dalam dirinya. Karena itu juga, ia memilih Harry- dia penyihir kuat dan Hermione mempercayainya.

Jika sekarang ia tidak bisa kembali ke masa depan, itu berarti terjadi sesuatu kepada Harry. Dengan kata lain, Harry...

_Mungkin saja Harry sedang terluka, atau sakit,_ _atau apapun,_ hiburnya kepada diri sendiri. Tetapi seharusnya itu bukan masalah. Meskipun dalam keadaan sakit, ataupun koma sekalipun, pengelana tetap bisa kembali karena rekan ikatan darahnya setidaknya masih hidup dan masih terikat dengan dunia dan waktunya.

Hermione menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dan berteriak frustasi. Matanya berlinangan air mata- air mata frustasi dan keputusasaan. Ia telah mengakibatkan ini semua. Kematian Ron memang bukan salahnya- meskipun ia merasa bersalah tidak bisa berada di sisi Ron saat ia pergi. Tetapi Harry...

Meskipun dalam hati ia tahu bisa saja bukan dirinya yang mengakibatkan sesuatu yang terjadi pada Harry, ia tetap menyalahkan dirinya. Harry bisa saja meninggal karena apa saja, bukan karena ritual yang mereka lakukan. Tetapi tetap saja...

_Mungkin jika aku tidak pergi ke sini, aku bisa datang ke pemakaman Ron, berkumpul dengan keluarga Weasley yang lainnya. Dan mungkin saja Harry masih ada..._

Dan sekarang kedua sahabatnya telah pergi...

Ia mulai terisak dengan sangat putus asa. Ia tidak pernah merasa serapuh ini. Terakhir kali ia merasa setidak berdaya ini adalah ketika ia menghapus ingatan orang tuanya dan ketika menyaksikan keduanya terbunuh di tangan Voldemort. Mengingat kedua orang tuanya membuat kesedihannya berlipat ganda.

_Tidak... jangan Harry..._

Sekarang ia tidak punya apa-apa. Hanya sebuah misi dan cita-citanya yang ia bisa genggam sekarang. Orang tuanya dan kedua sahabatnya telah pergi. Bahkan rumahnya; tempat dan waktu seharusnya ia berada juga ikut terampas dari genggamannya. Ia tidak pernah merasa begitu tidak berdaya.

Ia tersesat.

Ia terjebak di sini.

Menghilang.

Tidak punya harapan.

_Tidak punya harapan..._

Kemudian isakannya terhenti. Ia menyisihkan bantal yang ia remas dengan putus asa dari wajahnya. Dan menatap lurus ke langit-langit tenda.

_Aku masih punya harapan... _

Hermione bisa membuat kembali Ramuan _Derumpion Tempio_- mengingat ramuan yang ia bawa telah habis. Ia bisa kembali ke masa depan, dengan melakukan ikatan dengan seseorang dan melakukan Ritual Datang dari masa lalu tanpa harus melakukan Ritual Kembali. Ia tetap harus memiliki ikatan darah dengan seseorang meskipun ia memiliki kekuatan sihir milik Harry di tubuhnya, ia harus memiliki jaminan dalam melakukan perjalanan waktu dan orang kedua.

Ia pun kembali teringat bagaimana Keluarga Mintumble telah melakukan ritual ikatan darah yang menyebabkan Eloise Mintumble dan keluarganya memiliki ikatan darah dengan satu sama lain. Tetapi, Madam Eloise Mintumble tidak menyadari bahwa dengan melaksanakan ikatan darah ia telah memiliki jaminan untuk melakukan perjalanan waktu sehingga pada saat itu ia berhasil melaksanakan perjalanan tanpa mengetahui hal itu. Hermione telah melakukan penelitian mengenai hal ini.

Hermione akan mencari partner untuk melakukan ikatan darah lagi- sebagai jaminannya dalam melakukan perjalanan waktu. Dan ia tidak perlu menggunakan jaminan tersebut untuk kembali ke masa lalu lagi begitu ia sampai ke masa depan. Hanya sebagai tambatan dirinya pada dunia agar ia tidak terseret menghilang dalam arus waktu. Hanya Ritual Datang, tidak perlu Ritual Kembali

Dan pertanyaannya sekarang, _siapa?_

Sekarang, ia berada di era 40-an. Hermione pun mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa penyihir yang ia kenal yang telah hidup di era ini. Kemudian ia teringat seseorang yang sangat familiar...

_Dumbledore!_

Hermione pun mengingat-ingat dimana Dumbledore sekarang berada. Dumbledore masih menjadi Guru Transfigurasi di Hogwarts, dan pada tahun 1945- tahun depan- ia akan berduel dengan Gellert Grindelwald; yang nantinya akan kalah dan dikurung di penjaranya sendiri Nurmengard. Berarti sekarang Dumbledore masih ada di Hogwarts...

_Bagaimana jika aku mendatangi Dumbledore setelah selesai meramu ramuannya? _Tanya Hermione dalam hati.

_Lalu membiarkan Dumbledore membaca pikiranmu atau memberimu Veritaserum karena seorang wanita asing datang secara tak diundang mengaku berasal dari masa depan? Sangat pintar, Granger,_ cemoohnya.

Tidak, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Dumbledore membaca pikirannya. Dan tanpa membaca pikirannya atau memberinya Veritaserum, Dumbledore tidak akan menaruh kepercayaan begitu saja kepada Hermione.

_Bagaimana caranya memberitahu Dumbledore kalau aku hanya pengelana waktu?_ Tanya Hermione dalam hati.

Mungkin ia bisa menunjukkan segel dan kalung Unspeakablenya sebagai bukti? Ya, bisa saja. Lagipula dengan menunjukan kalung dan segel justru menjelaskan semuanya.

Tetapi, Hermione tidak yakin jika Dumbledore ingin memberi bantuan begitu saja kepada orang asing. Dumbledore sangat skeptis. Terlebih melakukan ikatan darah, yang mana harus berbagi kekuatan sihir satu sama lain. Dengan kata lain, Hermione harus mendapat kepercayaan dari Dumbledore terlebih dahulu. Lagipula ikatan darah akan semakin kuat dengan adanya kepercayaan dari masing-masing pihak.

Berarti Hermione harus masuk Hogwarts, mendekati Dumbledore, sambil meramu ramuan kembali di tenda. Lagipula di sana ia dapat melakukan penelitian lagi mengenai ramuan- bagaimana pun Perpustakaan Hogwarts sangat lengkap.

_Apa yang terjadi dengan garis waktu jika aku berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang di masa lalu? Lagi pula bukannya Dumbledore sedang sibuk mengurusi Grindelwald?_ Tanya Hermione dalam hati.

Berarti Hermione harus tidak menonjolkan diri di sekeliling murid-murid Hogwarts. Ia butuh mendandani wajahnya sedikit- bukan menggunakan _make up_- ia harus mentransformasi sesuatu dari dirinya agar identitasnya tidak terkuak. Dan ia perlu berbelanja perlengkapan sekolah dan menghubungi Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts.

Hari ini tanggal 12 September 1944. Dan ia prediksi ia baru akan sampai di Hogwarts pada tanggal empat belas. Setidaknya ia baru tertinggal dua minggu- yang mana tak masalah. Toh, prioritasnya bukan benar-benar belajar di sana.

Dan perihal Dumbledore, Hermione juga sebenarnya tidak enak hati memintai tolong kepada Dumbledore pada situasi Perang Sihir seperti ini. Tetapi, ia tidak punya pilihan.

Lagipula... ia tidak bisa membuang impiannya begitu saja. Hermione baru menyadari selama ia mengalami masa sulit akhir-akhir ini, ia melupakan bagaimana perjuangannya dalam melakukan percobaan ini. Belum lagi bantuan dari Harry, Katherine, Mr. Clearwater, dan Ron. Ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan bantuan mereka. Terlebih lagi, ia tidak boleh membuang impiannya, membuang kebanggaan dirinya sebagai Unspeakable. Jika ia membuang itu semua, apa yang ia lakukan selama ini akan sia-sia.

_Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hal terpenting... kalau ini adalah salah satu impianku..._

Memang benar, terkadang emosi membutakan orang terhadap apa yang ia hadapi dan apa yang ia miliki.

Dan belum lagi masalah Harry dan Ron. Mau tak mau Hermione bertanya-tanya apabila sekarang ini ia telah mengubah garis waktu. Dan bertanya-tanya apabila segala yang terjadi di masa depan berubah. Bagaimanapun, teman-temannya belum terlahir di masa ini. Dan kematian kedua sahabatnya belum jelas. Berarti Hermione belum pupus harapan. Setidaknya ia masih bisa memastikan apabila kedua temannya telah meninggal atau belum dengan kembali ke masa depan. Lupakan dahulu Ron, lupakan dahulu ikatannya dengan Harry.

_Fokus untuk kembali, lupakan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya..._

"Setidaknya, ada sedikit harapan," bisiknya lirih.

* * *

><p>Penyihir dari berbagai daerah berlalu-lalang di sekitar Hermione- menyisihkan keheningan di minggu pagi yang cerah. Sambil menyeret kopernya, ia menuju ke <em>Hog's Head<em> untuk menumpang Jaringan Floo ke Hogwarts di sana. _Sungguh buang-buang waktu_, ia mencibir dalam hati. Hermione bisa saja meminta tolong teman Thestralnya untuk mengantarnya ke Hogwarts langsung.

Hermione merogoh sakunya untuk mengecek tongkat sihirnya. Ia telah meninggalkan barang-barang berharganya di tenda dan memperkuat Mantra Perlindungan di sekeliling tenda. Lagipula ia telah memasang Mantra Fidelius atas tempat itu, menjadikan dirinya seorang menjadi Penjaga Rahasianya. Tidak seorang pun selain dirinya tahu mengenai tendanya.

Sebelum ia menulis ke Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts- yang saat ini adalah Armando Dippet, Hermione sudah merencakan apa saja yang akan ia lakukan di Hogwarts dan telah mempersiapkan penyamaran. Pertama, ia mengubah warna rambutnya menjadi warna hitam- ia bahkan sampai pergi ke salon di _Diagon Alley_ untuk itu setelah ia berbelanja keperluan sekolah. Lalu ia mengubah warna matanya menjadi warna abu-abu dengan sihir dan ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan kacamata lama Harry yang secara tak sadar berada di dasar tas maniknya. Ia telah memodifikasi kacamata tersebut untuk terlihat seperti berlensa miopi- yang sebenarnya tidak_. _Jadi, Hermione tak masalah untuk menggunakannya. Lagipula, orang terlihat berbeda dengan atau tanpa menggunakan kacamata. Sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot mengubah seluruh penampilannya. Setidaknya, mantra di matanyanya bertahan kurang lebih 24 jam. Ia akan memperbarui mantra setiap efeknya mulai menghilang- kira-kira setelah bangun tidur. Dan Hermione menolak gagasan untuk menggunakan Polyjuice; karena ia harus mengambil rambut dari orang yang sama jika persediaan ramuannya habis dan itu sangat merepotkan.

Ia memutuskan untuk tidak menonjolkan diri di kelas- yang mana sepertinya sedikit sulit- tetapi ia harus melakukannya. Hermione tidak ingin menarik perhatian.

Hermione juga sudah memiliki identitas palsu. Ia bahkan nekat menuju ke Kementrian Sihir kemarin- tanpa ketahuan tentunya- untuk mengurus identitas palsunya. Dengan sedikit sihir, ia berhasil mendapatkan berkas-berkas yang diperlukan. Seperti tempat ia berasal, siapa orang tuanya, nilai OWL-nya, dan yang lainnya.

Ia memilih nama Elara Runcorn sebagai identitas palsunya. Sangat berbahaya jika ia harus menggunakan nama aslinya. Lalu Hermione memutuskan untuk mengambil nama keluarga berdarah murni- Runcorn- sebagai nama belakangnya, untuk menghindari rasisme terhadap Kelahiran-Muggle yang masih marak pada era ini- yang mana sangat tidak perlu untuk ia lalui lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Dan Hermione harus memastikan untuk masuk ke Gryffindor agar ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Dumbledore.

Papan nama dari kayu dengan gambar penggalan kepala babi hutan yang mengucurkan darah ke kain putih terlihat setelah ia berbelok melewati Kantor Pos. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya dan masuk ke dalam _Hog's Head._

Begitu ia memasuki _Hog's Head_, Hermione disambut oleh ruangan yang kumal dan sangat kotor. Ada beberapa penyihir yang mencurigakan tengah duduk-duduk sambil minum di sana- kebanyakan dari mereka menutupi wajah mereka. Sambil mengabaikan bau menyengat di dalam ruangan itu, Hermione menghampiri pria bar- yaitu Aberforth Dumbledore yang masih muda. Mau tak mau Hermione merasa hatinya sedikit mencelos melihat adik Albus Dumbledore itu.

"Aku ingin menggunakan Jaringan Floo," kata Hermione.

Mata berwarna biru terang menatapnya balik, "Satu sickle."

Setelah memberikan satu keping sickle dan menatap mata biru terang milik Aberforth untuk terakhir kali, Hermione bergegas menuju ke perapian, mengambil segenggam Bubuk Floo, dan berkata dengan lantang, "Ruang Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts!" lalu ia lenyap ditelan api hijau.

Begitu Hermione tiba di Ruang Kepala sekolah, ia mendapati seseorang- yang ia simpulkan adalah Kepala Sekolah- tengah duduk dibalik meja dan tengah membaca lembaran-lembaran perkamen di hadapannya. Lalu Hermione berdeham memecahkan kesibukan Kepala Sekolah.

"Profesor Dippet?" tanya Hermione.

"Ya?" tanya Profesor Dippet dari balik perkamen yang tengah ia baca. Setelah ia menurunkan perkamennya untuk mengecek siapa yang memanggilnya, Profesor Dippet menatapnya sebentar lalu berseru, "Oh, kau yang namanya Elara Runcorn? Selamat datang di Hogwarts! Aku sudah menunggu kehadiranmu. Silahkan duduk," kata Dippet dengan senyuman kaku. Bahkan hanya dengan sekali bertemu, ia tau bahwa Dippet sangat kaku dan disiplin. Hermione pun menyeret kopernya ke depan meja Kepala Sekolah.

Kemudian Hermione mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan. Ruangan ini terlihat aneh tanpa Dumbledore di dalamnya. Tidak ada kesan hangat dan nyaman, melainkan lebih kaku. Atau mungkin hawa orang di depannya yang mempengaruhi suasana ruangannya, entahlah.

"Apa kabar, Miss Runcorn? Aku Armando Dippet, Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts. Perlu kau ketahui, baru kali ini, Hogwarts menerima murid pindahan. Terlebih saat kegiatan belajar mengajar telah dimulai. Dan kau hendak memasuki tahun ketujuh, Miss Runcorn?" tanya Dippet, yang dijawab anggukan oleh Hermione, "untuk lebih cepatnya, karena kau sudah ketinggalan dua minggu, dan agar kau bisa langsung melaksanakan tes yang nanti diberikan lalu cepat-cepat berbenah di ruang asramamu nanti, ada baiknya kita melakukan seleksi asrama sekarang. Aku anggap kau sudah mengerti aturan berasrama di sini, Miss Runcorn?" tanya Dippet lagi, yang dijawab anggukan pelan oleh Hermione. _Tentu saja aku mengerti._

Profesor Dippet pun mengambil Topi Seleksi dan menyerahkannya ke Hermione. Setelah Hermione mengenakannya di kepala, ia dapat mendengar suara familiar sang topi.

"_Murid pindahan, eh? Tidak pernah menyeleksi murid pindahan seumur hidupku_." Tukas topi. Hermione pun tidak memberi respon apapun, tetapi secara reflek memperkuat dinding di pikirannya. Topi Seleksi tidak boleh tahu siapa dia sebenarnya.

"_Bagaimana aku bisa menyeleksimu jika kau menutup pikiranmu, nona? Dinding pertahanan yang kuat, omong-omong. Kau pasti antara penyihir jenius dan kuat. Kau ingin masuk ke tahun ketujuh, Missy? Setahuku jarang murid Hogwarts yang menguasai Occulumency selama mereka masih di sini. Yah, Hogwarts tidak mengajarinya juga sih. Oh ya, kau bisa kuseleksi ke Slytherin atau Ravenclaw. Yang mana?" _tanya Topi Seleksi.

_"__Bisakah kau menaruhku di Gryffindor, alih-alih Slytherin atau Ravenclaw?" _pinta Hermione.

_"Kau bisa menjadi penyihir hebat jika kau masuk ke Slytherin. Dan kau bisa menjelajahi ilmu pengetahuan lebih dalam lagi di Ravenclaw. Mengapa Gryffindor?"_

_"__Tidakkah kau mengambil pertimbanganku juga? Kau seharusnya iya. Lagipula aku selalu ingin berada di Gryffindor. Dan lagi, ini tahun pertama dan terakhirku. Bisakah kau mengabulkan itu?" _pinta Hermione licik_. Kurasa Topi Seleksi benar, aku seharusnya di Slytherin, _kekehnya dalam hati.

Sang topi terdiam sejenak mempertimbangkan sebelum berkata,_"__Baiklah kalau itu maumu... _GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione melepaskan Topi Seleksi dari kepalanya dan memberikannya lagi ke Dippet. "Gryffindor, selamat! Kau akan menemukan banyak teman di sana," kata Dippet dengan nada senang yang terdengar aneh karena wajahnya terbiasa menampakkan ekspresi yang kaku. Hermione menahan keinginan untuk memutar bola matanya.

"Aku akan menghubungi Albus untuk menjemputmu ke sini. Kau bisa duduk di sini sambil menunggunya. Kau akan diberikan tes terlebih dahulu nanti. Meskipun aku sudah tahu OWLmu dari berkas yang kau kirim kemarin, tetapi kurasa lebih baik kami mengetesmu lagi. Tak keberatan kan, Miss Runcorn?"

Hermione hanya mengangguk sambil memperhatikan Dippet menulis catatan di memo. Dalam hati merasakan lilitan kegugupan di perutnya yang kian menjadi-jadi karena setelah ini Hermione akan bertemu Dumbledore. Dengan satu jentikan tongkat sihir, memo yang ditulis Dippet berubah bentuk menjadi burung kecil. Belum sempat burung kecil itu melesat pergi, pintu di belakang Hermione menjeblak terbuka.

"Armando, Poppy mengharapkan kehadiranmu di Hospital Wing sekarang. Penting." Kata seseorang di belakang Hermione.

Hermione pun menoleh dengan cepat mendengar suara familiar dari belakangnya. Ia sudah mengantisipasi hal ini- apabila ia bertemu dengan Dumbledore di sini. Hermione tidak bisa mengabaikan rasa bahagianya ketika melihat mantan Kepala Sekolahnya dulu berdiri tak jauh darinya. Masih muda dan sehat. Bahkan rasanya Hermione tak tahan ingin menangis. Tetapi ia tetap mempertahankan raut wajahnya yang datar, meskipun ia yakin ia terlihat sedikit terpaku.

"Albus! Pas sekali, aku hendak menghubungimu. Ini Miss Elara Runcorn, murid pindahan yang kuberitahu kemarin. Miss Runcorn sudah terseleksi ke Asrama Gryffindor. Bisakah kau memberinya tes masuk terlebih dahulu? Aku harus pergi ke Hospital Wing."

"Dengan senang hati, Armando." Dumbledore menggerling ke arah Hermione dan menatapnya penuh minat, "Murid pindahan di tahun ketujuh? Dan Gryffindor? Bahkan lebih baik. Ayo ikuti aku, Miss Runcorn." Ajak Dumbledore dengan kerlipan hangat yang familiar di matanya. Hermione yang masih terpaku menatap Kepala Asrama barunya mau tak mau mengikutinya dengan diam.

* * *

><p><em>Setidaknya semuanya berjalan baik kemarin,<em> renungnya. Kemarin, ia melakukan banyak tes, tertulis maupun praktik, bahkan semua mata pelajaran diujikan, untuk mengetahui kelas mana yang layak di ikuti oleh Hermione. Sebetulnya, ia bisa mengerjakan semuanya dengan sangat baik- kecuali Ramalan. Tetapi, ia menahan dirinya. Hanya tes Transfigurasinya saja yang ia kerjakan dengan sempurna- ia sengaja melakukannya untuk menarik perhatian Dumbledore. Ia tidak ingin terlalu menonjolkan dirinya di mata pelajaran lainnya. Ia tidak ingin menunjukkan kemampuannya di sini- tidak, jika itu akan menarik perhatian semua orang di sini. Ia tidak ingin tujuannya di sini terganggu karena sekolah.

Kemarin, saat ia mengerjakan tes Transfigurasinya, ia telah memberikan kesan yang baik di mata Dumbledore- yang mana tidak terlalu membutuhkan banyak usaha karena ia telah menguasai materi kemarin dengan baik. Setidaknya, Dumbledore kelihatannya terkesan dengan pengetahuan Transfigurasi Hermione. Langkah awal yang bagus.

Tetapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan luapan kegembiraan sekaligus rasa terharu ketika ia menatap mata biru terang Dumbledore. Setidaknya, Hermione senang masih di berikan kesempatan bertemu Dumbledore lagi. Terlebih lagi Dumbledore nanti yang akan _mengajari_nya Transfigurasi.

Hermione belum sempat bertemu teman seasramanya kemarin, karena ia sampai di asrama malam sekali dan ia bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Setelah tes seharian kemarin, Dumbledore menceritakan banyak hal tentang Hogwarts- yang kebanyakan sudah ia ketahui. Sehingga ia pulang malam sekali. Sekarang ini, Hermione tengah menyantap sarapannya sendirian sambil menahan kantuknya.

Kemudian seseorang duduk di sampingnya dan bertanya, "Hei, kau murid pindahan itu ya?"

Saat Hermione menoleh, ia mendapati dirinya tengah menatap mata berwarna biru langit yang sangat familiar membalas memandangnya ramah. Hermione pun membeku di tempat sambil menjatuhkan garpunya.

_Ron... _

Meskipun penyihir di sampingnya adalah wanita, matanya persis seperti mata Ron. Terdapat bintik-bintik di pipi dan hidungnya- yang membuatnya terlihat manis. Rambutnya berwarna merah- dengan potongan pendek _Pixie Cut._ Gayanya seperti laki-laki, meskipun tidak dapat menutupi kecantikan yang dimilikinya. Tetapi matanya yang membuat Hermione terpaku dan hampir kehilangan kontrol dirinya.

"H-hai," sapa Hermione gagap.

Penyihir berambut merah di sampingnya hanya tertawa ringan dan menyahut, "Kau tahu? Kau seperti melihat hantu. Maaf deh kalau aku mengagetkanmu."

Hermione pun tersipu malu lalu menjawab pelan, "Maaf."

Penyihir di sampingnya menyunggingkan seringai jahilnya, "Tak masalah."

Sejenak Hermione merasa keheningan yang sedikit canggung, lalu penyihir di sampingnya menjulurkan tangannya, "Siapa namamu? Aku Roseanne Weasley."

Lagi, Hermione agak terpaku mendengar nama belakang gadis di sebelahnya. Pantas saja gadis ini mirip dengan Ron- dia seorang Weasley. Namun dengan cepat ia menutupi kekagetannya dan menjabat tangan gadis tersebut, "Elara Runcorn." Jawabnya singkat. Bagaimanapun, Hermione berusaha untuk tidak dekat dengan siapapun di sini.

"Panggil saja Rose, atau Anne, atau Roseanne. Terserah padamu saja." Katanya sambil menyengir.

Hermione menatapnya sebentar lalu menjawab, "Elara, kalau begitu."

"Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah mendengar tentang murid pindahan di Hogwarts sepanjang hidupku," celetuk ringan Rose.

"Aku juga tidak," jawab Hermione singkat.

Rose memandangnya geli lalu terkekeh. Hermione mengangkat satu alisnya penuh tanya. "Oh, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja kau lucu. Main Quidditch?"

Hermione hanya menggeleng pelan. Rose tersenyum miring sambil berkata, "Sayang sekali. Kelihatannya cuma aku satu-satunya perempuan Gryffindor yang main Quidditch."

Kemudian keduanya kembali terdiam. Hermione pun bertanya dengan tak yakin, "Kau tidak bersama temanmu?"

"Tidak. _Well_, dia sepupuku sih. Kelihatannya masih mendengkur di asrama. lebih baik menjauhkan diri dari dengkurannya yang merusak telinga dan menyantap pancake bukan?" sahut Rose ringan sambil menaruh tiga buah pancake ke piringnya dan menyantapnya tanpa banyak bicara.

Tanpa Hermione sadari, Aula Besar mulai dipenuhi murid-murid Hogwarts yang hendak mengisi perut mereka untuk mengawali pekan mereka. Sambil mengabaikan pandangan ingin tahu yang menyebalkan dari murid-murid di sekitarnya, Hermione mengikuti Rose untuk menyantap sarapan di depannya.

Setelah Hermione selesai menyantap sarapannya, Dippet naik ke podiumnya dan memecahkan kebisingan Aula Besar dengan suaranya yang telah diperbesar dengan Mantra Sonorus.

"Perhatian semuanya," kata Dippet lantang. Celotehan murid-murid pun mereda; semua murid dan profesor di dalam Aula pun terdiam dan menunggu perkataan selanjutnya dari Kepala Sekolah mereka. "Selamat pagi untuk kalian semua. Semoga apa yang akan kalian kerjakan selama sepekan ini berjalan lancar. Aku berdiri di sini untuk; pertama, memperingatkan kalian tidak ada lagi yang mendatangi toilet perempuan lantai satu. Baik untuk siswi maupun siswa. Jangan pernah lakukan. Kalian semua tahu mengapa. Dan kedua, aku ingin memperkenalkan murid pindahan. Silahkan maju, miss." Dippet menatapnya sambil memberi isyarat maju ke depan.

Rasa penasarannya karena pemberitahuan yang pertama disebutkan oleh Dippet tersingkirkan oleh rasa jengkel terhadap Kepala Sekolah barunya. _Perlukah ini? _Hermione mengutuk dalam hati. Ia hampir tidak bisa menahan erangannya. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap melangkah ke depan podium dengan enggan setelah mendapat tepukan semangat dari Rose di pundaknya.

Setelah ia berdiri di depan podium dan menatap ke arah kerumunan murid-murid Hogwarts, ia mendapati dirinya menjadi sorotan perhatian. Hermione pun hanya memindahkan tumpuan berat tubuhnya ke kaki kanannya dengan tak nyaman. Ia benci menjadi sorotan seperti ini. Setidaknya, tidak dengan cara seperti ini.

"Ini Miss Elara Runcorn. Ia baru tiba kemarin dan telah menjadi anggota asrama Gryffindor. Miss Runcorn di sini berada di tahun ketujuh. Kuharap kau akan merasa nyaman bergabung dengan kami, Miss Runcorn," kata Dippet sambil tersenyum kaku lalu menjabat tangannya formal- yang menurut Hermione terlalu berlebihan. Hermione pun hanya memberikan anggukan kecil mengisyaratkan terima kasihnya dan segera kembali ke tempat duduknya setelah Dippet menyuruhnya- yang dengan senang hati Hermione turuti. Seisi Aula Besar pun bertepuk tangan untuknya, Hermione memperhatikan dengan tidak nyaman.

"Tidak enak ya, maju sendirian ke depan seperti itu?" bisik Rose. Hermione hanya membalas dengan mengangkat bahunya.

Setelah bel tanda mulai pembelajaran berbunyi, Hermione berdiri dari tempat duduknya, disusul oleh Rose. Lalu Rose bertanya sambil melangkahkan kakinya bersama dengan Hermione meninggalkan Aula Besar, "Apa kelasmu sekarang, Elara?"

"Arithmancy. kau?"

"Wow, Arithmancy terlalu berat untukku. Aku Ramalan sekarang. Gugup dengan kelas pertamamu?" tanya Rose yang dijawab gelengan dari Hermione.

"_Well_, dilihat da-"

Belum sempat Rose mengakhiri kata-katanya, seseorang menyelanya, "Permisi, maaf mengganggu. Miss Runcorn?"

Hermione dan Rose sontak menoleh ke sumber suara. Hermione mendapati dirinya menatap seorang murid laki-laki yang tinggi dan- Hermione tidak bisa pungkiri- sangat tampan. Kulitnya pucat- yang membuatnya terlihat lebih menarik ditambah dengan rambut hitam legamnya, membuat kulitnya lebih kontras. Matanya berwarna gelap. Sangat gelap. Dilihat dari jubahnya, laki-laki tersebut adalah murid Slytherin. Dan Hermione mendapati emblem Ketua Murid di jubah depan laki-laki tersebut.

Tetapi Hermione merasa sedikit familiar dengan wajah laki-laki di sampingnya. _Tetapi siapa..._

"Ada perlu apa, Riddle?" tanya Rose sedikit kaku.

Hermione membeku di tempat ia berdiri. Sambil menatap horror ke penyihir laki-laki di depannya, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. _Riddle? T-Tom... Tom Riddle?!_

Hermione pun mengingat-ingat siapa saja Riddle yang memasuki Hogwarts. Tetapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan sentakan keras di perutnya. _Bodoh, Riddle yang masuk Hogwarts kan cuma satu... Lagi pula, itu nama muggle..._

"_Well_, aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa Profesor Dippet memerintahku untuk mengantar Miss Runcorn berkeliling setelah makan siang, jika tidak keberatan." Riddle menggunakan nada yang sangat formal dan teratur. Belum lagi suaranya sangat halus dan dalam- membuat Hermione semakin ngeri mendengarnya.

Rose pun menatap Hermione dengan pandangan yang sulit dibaca, "Baiklah, kita bertemu saat makan siang, berarti." Penyihir wanita itu pun meninggalkan Hermione yang masih terpaku setelah mengangguk kecil. Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah.

_Bagaimana ini... bagaimana ini..._

"Miss...?" tanya Riddle menghentikan kereta pikirannya yang melaju mengelilingi otaknya. Hermione pun menatap balik penyihir laki-laki di depannya sambil membenahi ekspresinya. _Merlin, semoga ia mengira kalau ekspresi syokku itu tadi karena aku syok dengan ketampanannya atau apalah..._

"Oh, ya. Maafkan aku, sampai dimana tadi?" sahut Hermione sedikit kikuk.

Riddle menatapnya dengan ekpresi kosong tak terbaca, "Hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa Profesor Dippet memerintahku untuk mengantarmu berkeliling setelah makan siang, jika kau tidak keberatan?"

_Oh tidak... berpikir cepat, Granger. Berpikir cepat..._

"Um... bisakah kau memberiku semacam peta atau apalah? Aku masih ada kelas setelah makan siang."

"Profesor Dippet bilang karena ini hari pertama mu, beliau akan memaklumimu dan memberi izin," tukas Riddle sopan.

_Sulit dipercaya dibalik topeng formalnya ini terdapat penyihir hitam paling berbahaya sepanjang masa._

"Maafkan aku, Mister...?"

"Riddle, Tom Riddle."

Hermione merasakan sesuatu yang dingin megalir di tulang punggungnya mendengar suara Riddle yang halus menyebutkan namanya, "Maafkan aku, Mr. Riddle. Tetapi aku harus mengejar ketertinggalanku selama dua minggu ini. Bisakah kau memberiku semacam peta? Aku akan menjelejah sekitar sendiri nanti."

Riddle mengangkat sebelah alisnya penuh tanya dengan anggun, lalu ia hanya mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Ia pun memanggil murid Hufflepuff kelas satu yang kebetulan hendak melewati mereka. Riddle meminta peta kepada kelas satu itu dengan sopan, menduplikatnya dengan jentikan tongkat sihirnya yang berwarna putih tulang.

_Tongkat sihir yang membawa kehancuran...,_ pikir Hermione ngeri. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikan bulu kuduknya yang berdiri karena melihat tongkat sihir milik Riddle.

Setelah berterima kasih kepada murid kelas satu, Riddle menyerahkan peta tersebut ke Hermione, "Ini petamu, Miss Runcorn."

Dengan anggukan terima kasih, Hermione mengambil peta tersebut dari tangan Riddle. Dengan anggukan kecil, Riddle meninggalkan Hermione yang masih mencoba mencerna kejadian yang baru saja ia alami.

"Merlin..."

* * *

><p><strong>Aku tau ini bener-bener telat! maafkan aku :( <strong>

**terima kasih untuk yang udah ngefollow dan ngefavorite, bener-bener terima kasih! dan juga yang ngereview:**

**Yuu, kyucel, Nisa Malfoy, Guest (Mrs. Y Malfoy), Hermionelovers, , Moku-Chan, **

**beneran deh, makasih banget! dan juga para silent reader sekalian :)**

**review? :)**

**catsilhouette**


	4. Mulai

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. ROWLING**

* * *

><p>Canda tawa murid-murid Hogwarts memenuhi Aula Besar di malam hari. Bunyi pisau dan garpu yang beradu denting mengiringi celotehan murid-murid yang tiada henti. Piring-piring makanan yang semula penuh, beralih tempat ke perut masing-masing siswa. Bahkan profesor-profesor pun juga menikmati makan malam dengan tenang, menghiraukan hiruk pikuk di hadapan mereka.<p>

Hermione hanya menatap sekelilingnya dengan tidak antusias. Makanan di hadapannya belum tersentuh sama sekali. Ia hanya menyeruput jus labunya malas. Bahkan, sebenarnya ia tidak merasa lapar sama sekali.

Ia berhasil beradaptasi dengan baik_. Jika hanya terlihat pada saat menghadiri kelas, sering menghilang di jam kosong, kembali ke asrama larut malam, bangun pagi-pagi sekali, lalu hampir tidak mencoba berinteraksi dengan orang di sini disebut adaptasi, yah, kurang lebih, _pikir Hermione sarkastik.

Terkadang ia mengunjungi perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas agar tidak terlalu mencurigakan. Ia hampir tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengerjakan semua PR yang diberikan profesornya dengan sempurna—tetapi sayangnya tidak bisa. Kecuali Transfigurasi, ia harus membuat Dumbledore terkesan. Sepertinya, kebiasaannya untuk mengerjakan segala sesuatu dengan sempurna telah mendarah daging.

Ia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk meramu Ramuan _Derumpion Tempio_ di tendanya selama ia memiliki waktu kosong. Sangatlah membutuhkan waktu yang lama dan ketelitian yang tinggi untuk meramu ramuan tersebut.

_Kurang lebih enam bulan lagi dan aku akan kembali,_ renungnya dalam hati. Belum lagi bahan ramuannya juga sangat banyak—seratus tujuh bahan. Hermione telah membeli seluruh peralatan ramuan yang dibutuhkannya—mengingat ia tidak membawa peralatan miliknya dari masa depan. Dan ia telah membeli beberapa bahan-bahan dasar ramuan dan beberapa bahan lainnya yang mudah didapat. Hermione juga mempertimbangkan untuk menambahkan bahan lain yang mungkin saja dapat menyempurnakan ritual nanti.

Hermione bahkan tidak bersusah payah untuk berkomunikasi dengan murid-murid di sini. Selain murid-murid yang hanya sekedar basa-basi menyambut dirinya yang merupakan murid baru, yang hanya ingin berbicara dengannya hanyalah Roseanne Weasley dan sepupunya. Ia tak repot-repot berbicara—toh keduanya yang menyapanya dan mengajaknya bicara duluan.

Tetapi, Hermione menyadari bahwa ia terlalu menyendiri semenjak kedatangannya di era ini. Hermione meletakkan jus labunya, sambil memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu mencurigakan. Sebisa mungkin, ia tidak perlu menghabiskan banyak waktu di tendanya. Ia tidak bisa terus menghilang dan menyendiri, orang lain bisa curiga.

Ia juga tak lupa untuk merapal ulang mantra untuk warna matanya. Hermione mulai merindukan rambut coklatnya. Meskipun rambutnya masih keriting dan sulit diatur seperti biasanya, entah kenapa ia terlihat berbeda dengan warna hitam. Sangat tidak cocok untuknya. Belum lagi kacamatanya. Hermione masih belum terbiasa untuk menggunakan kacamata. Dan juga semua rok ala 40-an, blus, dan gaun yang ia harus pakai untuk berbaur di sini. Yah, Hermione sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan rok dan semacamnya. Hanya saja, bagi orang sepertinya yang terbiasa menggunakan _jeans _pasti merasa sedikit risih_._ Ia merasa bukan dirinya.

_Well,_ sekarang dia memang bukan menjadi dirinya, kan?

_Aku Elara Runcorn sekarang, ingat?_

Ia selalu menatap dengan geli sekaligus sedih ke refleksi dirinya sendiri di cermin saat ia mendapati dirinya menggunakan kacamata bulat milik Harry dan rambut hitamnya. _Aku Harry versi perempuan_, candanya sedih. Jika Harry dan Ron di sini, mereka pasti tertawa.

Beberapa orang ada yang menanyai tentang dirinya. Dan untungnya tak banyak yang tertarik dengannya. Mereka mengajukan pertanyaan seperti dari mana ia berasal dan semacamnya. Hermione menjawab cerita asal muasal palsunya dengan lancar; bahwa ia berasal dari desa penyihir kecil bernama Appleby yang terletak di Utara Lincolnshire dan ia dulunya belajar dengan orang tuanya di rumah. Tetapi setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil N.E.W.T. di Hogwarts.

Ia selalu disambut teman Thestralnya di tepi Hutan Terlarang—entah bagaimana Thestral itu tahu jika Hermione ingin pergi ke tendanya dan menjemputnya seperti itu. Thestralnya telah menjadi teman terdekatnya di zaman ini.

_Zaman yang salah,_ renungnya muram.

Hermione masih menulis catatan perjalanan waktunya sembari meramu ramuannya. Sambil mencatat kemarin, ia menyadari bahwa keadaan di Hogwarts sangat tentram—seolah melupakan suasana di dunia luar. Baik dunia sihir, maupun muggle. Tengah ada dua konflik yang berkecamuk di kedua dunia, Perang Dunia kedua di dunia muggle, dan masa aktifnya Grindelwald yang membawa bencana di dunia sihir.

Saat ia membeli _Daily Prophet_ waktu itu untuk memastikan zaman dia berada saat ini, ia tidak sempat membaca isi berita di dalam koran tersebut. Dan belakangan ia baru membacanya kembali dan menyadari bahwa _headline_ di _Daily Prophet_ tengah membahas penyerangan yang dilakukan Grindelwald di kawasan muggle.

_Yeah, 'Kebaikan yang Lebih Besar',_ batinnya dengan jijik.

Maka Hermione pun bertanya-tanya mengapa kehidupan di Hogwarts saat ini sangat tenang dan tentram. Semuanya baik-baik saja, seolah tak tersentuh oleh dunia luar. Danau Hitam, Hutan Terlarang, semuanya terlihat damai dan tak terusik. Dan ia sedikit merasa miris setiap kali melihat murid-murid Hogwarts yang terlihat, entah bagaimana mengatakannya, tanpa beban dan tak berdosa.

Tak pernah tahu kesedihan perang, tak seperti dirinya.

_Bagaimana naifnya murid-murid di sekelilingku_, batin Hermione. _Satu-satunya masalah mereka adalah N.E.W.T, O.W.L, atau Quidditch_.

Sedangkan dirinya? _Yah, masalahku juga bukan masalah yang besar-besar amat kok_, pikirnya sarkastik. _Hanya terjebak di masa lalu, lima puluh lima tahun yang lalu, tepatnya._

Ia pun terkekeh miris.

Hanya saja, Hermione merasa sangat berbeda setiap kali melihat orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Rasanya berbeda, jika kau telah mengalami perang melawan penyihir hitam terkuat yang pernah ada di muka bumi, serta semua kehilangan-kehilangan yang terlalu menyakitkan untuk dirasakan. Dan sekarang, setelah semuanya baik-baik saja, misi yang ia idam-idamkan gagal. Membuatnya terjebak di waktu yang salah.

Ia merasa tersingkir di sini, merasa asing. Ia merasa tidak berhak untuk berada di sini. Di sini sama sekali bukan tempatnya. Ia merasa sangat kecil.

_Itukah yang dirasakan semua pengelana waktu?_ tanya Hermione dalam hati.

Pandangannya secara reflek terjatuh ke murid laki-laki berambut hitam legam yang tengah berbicara serius kepada teman di sebelahnya—yang Hermione juga tidak begitu yakin jika itu adalah temannya. Kacungnya, barangkali.

_Penyihir terkuat sepanjang masa dulunya hanya seorang remaja laki-laki brilian yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan hampir seluruh penyihir di Inggris, dan berperilaku seolah ia remaja biasa. Siapa yang pernah kepikiran?_ renung Hermione.

Berperilaku _seolah_ remaja biasa, tekankan pada kata itu.

Setidaknya Hermione tau apa yang ada di balik pikiran Riddle. _Apa_ sebenarnya Riddle.

Memandang sang Ketua Murid Putra membuat Hermione merasakan sesuatu yang dingin mengalir di tulang punggungnya dan emosi di dadanya. Ia masih mengutuk dirinya atas kecerobohannya untuk tidak menyadari kalau Tom Marvolo Riddle—Voldemort—_masih_ hidup di zaman ini. Belum lagi Tom Riddle juga berada di tahun yang sama dengannya.

_Bahkan lebih baik!_

Tetapi, mau tak mau Hermione sedikit kaget melihat bagaimana penampilan Tom Riddle di zaman ini. Ia tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa—yah—ia tampan. Merlin, _sangat_. Bahkan Hermione hampir muak mendengar kata-kata itu memenuhi koridor Hogwarts semenjak ia tiba di sini—yang sepertinya memang bukan hal baru di sini. Tetapi Hermione sedikit takjub melihat bagaimana di balik topengnya yang sopan dan cerdas, terdapat penyihir berjiwa psikopat yang mengerikan. Maksudnya, Riddle menyembunyikannya dengan sangat amat baik. A_ktor yang berkualitas kurasa, Riddle itu,_ cemooh Hermione. Memang, di masa ini ia belum berubah wujud menjadi Voldemort, tetapi Hermione bersumpah ia dapat melihat tatapan gelap di mata Tom Riddle meskipun dalam ekspresi sopannya sekalipun.

Meskipun kemarin ia sedikit panik, Hermione berhasil menjernihkan pikirannya setelah bertemu dengan Tom Riddle. _Yah, jika kau bertemu calon Pangeran Kegelapan di masa mudanya bisa membuat kau berpikir lurus,_ dengus Hermione. Ia harus berusaha untuk lebih tidak menonjolkan diri—terlebih di hadapan Riddle. Dengan begitu Hermione takkan memiliki masalah berarti asalkan Riddle tidak mendekatinya. Ia sudah berhasil melakukannya selama sebulan ini.

Memang, Hermione tidak bisa menyepelekan keberadaan Riddle. Jika ia tidak salah, Riddle telah membuat setidaknya dua Horcrux. Mau tak mau, Hermione bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa seorang anak laki-laki yang masih bersekolah membunuh lebih dari satu orang.

_Kemudian tujuh. Lalu puluhan, ratusan, dan ribuan,_ renung Hermione sambil menggertakkan giginya.

Lalu, beberapa malam terakhir ia kembali mengingat bagaimana perang terjadi. Ia dapat merasakan emosi yang kembali menjalar di tubuhnya setiap kali memikirkan perbuatan Riddle di masa depan. Bagaimana Voldemort dan Pelahap Mautnya menyerang Hogwarts. Bagaimana kehidupannya, Harry, dan Ron tak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Bagaimana orang tuanya...

"Elara! tumben sekali kau kelihatan. Kemana saja kau belakangan ini? Bahkan aku hampir tidak pernah melihatmu saat di asrama. Kau seolah menghilang."

Hermione menoleh cepat dan mendapati Roseanne Weasley memandangnya penuh tanya. Hermione merasa lega seseorang mencegahnya untuk meneruskan pikirannnya. "Aku mengejar ketertinggalanku. Aku di Perpustakaan. Kau juga jarang kelihatan," jawab Hermione sambil meraih garpu dan pisaunya lalu memutuskan untuk menyantap makanannya.

Rose pun hanya menyeringai sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. G_estur yang sangat Harry_, tambah Hermione dalam hati sambil meringis.

"Itu sih karena kaunya saja yang jarang kelihatan. _Well,_ sebenarnya aku beberapa hari terakhir ini memang menghabiskan waktuku di Lapangan Quidditch, sih. Akan ada Pertandingan Quidditch antar asrama, aku jadi latihan lebih giat akhir-akhir ini. Kau tahu, kurasa mulai besok kau harus menggeret ranjangmu dari asrama ke Perpustakaan, El," canda Rose. Hermione pun hanya mendengus.

Mendengar Rose yang meledeknya tentang kebiasaannya untuk tinggal di perpustakaan sampai larut malam mengingatkannya dengan kedua sahabatnya, Harry dan Ron. Sejak di tahun pertama, mereka selalu meledeknya seperti yang Rose lakukan. Bahkan sampai mereka beranjak dewasa. Sepertinya lelucon mengenai hobinya mengunjungi perpustakaan tak pernah basi bagi mereka.

Mengingat kedua sahabatnya membuatnya merasa perutnya jatuh menembus lantai. Rasa rindunya terhadap kedua sahabatnya, orang tua, dan rumahnya yang mendalam membuatnya merasa sesak.

_Tidak sekarang, Granger,_ Hermione memperingati dirinya sendiri. _Simpan segala perasaan emosionalmu itu dan diam_. _Tidak sekarang._

"Pertandingan Qui—Hei, El? Kau dengar aku?" tanya Rose.

Hermione pun hanya menoleh kikuk, "Ya? Kenapa Rose?"

Rose pun memutar bola matanya geli, "Kau ini tengah banyak pikiran ya?"

Ia hanya mengangkat bahunya dan melahap makanan di depannya, "Kau tadi bilang apa?"

Rose meneguk jus labunya lalu menyantap ayam panggangnya dengan lahap, "Dua minggu lagi akan ada Pertandingan Quidditch. Kau datang ya? Kau belum lihat pertandingan Quidditch di sini kan?"

Biasanya ia selalu menonton pertandingan Harry... dan pertandingan Ron di tahun keenam...

_SIMPAN ITU, GRANGER!_

Hermione meletakkan pisau dan garpunya secara perlahan, "Entahlah. Jika aku tidak ada PR, aku datang. Tapi, aku tidak janji ya."

Tiba-tiba Rose terkekeh, "Oh, iya. Aku lupa kau bukan penggemar Quidditch."

Hermione mengendikkan bahunya. "Kau pernah bilang kau satu-satunya perempuan yang bermain Quidditch di sini?"

"Satu-satunya perempuan _Gryffindor_ yang main Quidditch di sini, iya," koreksi Rose, "aku juga yang pertama. Belum banyak pemain Quidditch wanita saat ini. Kau tahu? Orang tuaku menganggap Quidditch bukan untuk perempuan. Bahwa seharusnya aku memilih hobi yang lebih umum digemari oleh perempuan. Aku menolak, tentu saja. Gagasan mereka menggelikan. Ini alasan mengapa aku memotong rambutku. Sebagai pemberontakan," sahut Rose dengan kerlipan jahil di mata biru langitnya.

Dari awal ia bertemu Rose, Hermione tau ia akan menyukai Rose. Bahkan diam-diam Hermione kagum dengan gadis itu. Di zaman ini, hak perempuan masih dibatasi dan sejauh yang Hermione lihat, hampir semua perempuan di sini bersikap seperti layaknya _Lady._

Tetapi, Rose berbeda. Ia percaya diri, bangga dengan apa yang ia pilih, dan memiliki gaya tersendiri. Ia tidak selalu ambil pusing dengan penampilannya—meskipun dia masih menggunakkan rok, blus, gaun, dan semacamnya. Maksudnya, ia tidak suka mewarnai kukunya, atau berkutat dengan rambutnya, heboh dengan penampilannya, seperti gadis lainnya. Karena rambut Rose pendek, tanpa usaha pun rambutnya selalu terlihat rapih. Rose mengingatkan Hermione pada Ginny, karena mereka sama-sama perempuan Weasley dan bermain Quidditch. Hanya saja, Ginny lebih feminim. Ia tersenyum sedih dalam hati mengingat teman perempuan terdekat yang pernah ia punya itu.

Hermione pun menatap penyihir di sebelahnya yang tengah menyantap makan malamnya dengan lahap. "_Well_, bukan aku saja sih perempuan yang main Quidditch di sini. Slytherin juga punya. Bulstrode, dia juga yang pertama di Slytherin," kata Rose sambil menunjuk dengan garpunya ke arah perempuan bertubuh jangkung dan besar yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut pendek sebahu dan berkulit putih sempurna seperti porselain.

Hermione tak begitu suka menatap gadis di sebelah Bulstrode. Gadis itu terlihat terlalu... sempurna. Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana monster seperti Bulstrode berteman dengan Rosier—yang notabenenya sangat feminim," dengus Rose mencemooh.

Hermione hanya mendengarkan sambil menyantap makanannya perlahan. "Kau tahu? Kabarnya Rosier telah dijodohkan dengan Black,"—Rose menunjuk laki-laki yang duduk diam menyantap makanannya tak jauh dengan Riddle—"Tetapi yang membuatku heran, Rosier masih saja mendekati Riddle. Aneh, dua orang itu."

Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya sebentar, lalu mengingat sesuatu yang masih mengganjal di pikirannya. "Terakhir kalinya kau bertemu Riddle saat ia menghampiriku, reaksimu sedikit tidak bersahabat. Kenapa?"

Rose yang tengah menenggak jus labunya tersedak sebentar lalu meletakkan pialanya. Ia terdiam sebentar lalu menjawab dengan sedikit tidak yakin, "Yah, bisa dibilang aku memiliki masalah dengannya dulu."

Belum sempat Hermione mengutarakan kebingungannya, seseorang duduk di depannya, "Hei, Rose, Elara."

Hermione bisa melihat ekspresi lega di wajah Rose ketika Edmond Weasley duduk di hadapannya. Mata coklat muda Edmond menatap Hermione dan Rose penuh tanya. Rose pun menghela napas.

"Elara bertanya kenapa sikapku tidak bersahabat dengan Riddle," kata Rose tidak antusias .

Edmond pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Hermione tidak bisa memungkiri betapa miripnya Edmond dengan Ron. Terkadang, Hermione tidak bisa mengabaikan cengkraman dingin di hatinya setiap memandang Edmond. Tetapi, Edmond juga sangat mirip dengan Rose, meskipun mereka hanya saudara sepupu. Ditambah lagi karena Rose memotong pendek rambutnya, mereka terlihat sepeti anak kembar.

"Kurasa tak ada salahnya memberitahunya, Rose. Sekaligus memperingati," kata Edmond pelan sambil mengambil daging panggang ke piringnya dan melahapnya perlahan.

Rose menolehkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya—memastikan tidak ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Hermione juga baru menyadari banyak siswa-siswi yang telah meninggalkan Aula Besar. Bahkan meja Hufflepuff dan Slytherin nyaris kosong. Riddle juga telah meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Dulu, aku dan Edmond memiliki teman baik. Tetapi ia dikeluarkan pada saat tahun kelima," lirih Rose muram sambil mengunyah kentang tumbuknya.

"Dan pada saat itu tengah terjadi suatu insiden yang tak terlupakan. Bahkan Hogwarts sempat tutup satu setengah bulan. Ada monster yang berkeliaran di sekolah, membunuh dan melukai murid-murid Kelahiran-Muggle secara mengerikan," sahut Edmond.

Hermione merasakan sentakan keras di ujung perutnya. Ia tahu kemana arahnya cerita ini. Dan Hermione bisa menebak siapa saja pihak yang terlibat di insiden itu dan siapa orang yang mereka maksud.

_Hagrid..._

"Dan Riddle menuduh Rubeus dalam insiden ini. Meskipun Riddle telah menyertakan bukti-buktinya, aku masih tidak begitu yakin. Bagaimana pun, aku tidak bisa mempercayai kalau Rubeus melakukan hal itu. Dia orang baik, kau tahu? Meskipun dia setengah raksasa, dia orang yang sangat baik." terang Rose sedih.

"Dan mereka menyita tongkat sihirnya. Untungnya, Profesor Dumbledore berbaik hati untuk membiarkannya tinggal di Hogwarts," lanjut Edmond sambil menusukkan daging panggangnya tidak antusias.

Untungnya, Hagrid masih hidup dizamannya—di masa depan. Hermione merasakan simpati terhadap Hagrid. Bagaimanapun, Hagrid juga temannya dan hidupnya tak adil. _Hagrid yang malang_, pikirnya sedih.

"Dikeluarkan? dimana dia sekarang?" Hermione berhasil membuat suaranya terdengar netral.

"Yah, kami juga sudah jarang melihatnya. Kami akan tanya Dumbledore besok," gumam Rose sedih.

Kemudian hening sebentar. Edmond dan Rose menatapnya penuh arti. "Kami memberitahumu ini untuk memperingatimu, Elara. Meskipun kami tidak tahu bagaimana sebenarnya Riddle itu, kami tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengannya. Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, El." Rose memperingatinya. Edmond hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju di depannya.

_Yah, _batin Hermione_, tanpa peringatan pun aku tahu._

* * *

><p>"Terima kasih bantuannya, Tom. Aku sempat kewalahan belakangan ini, sampai-sampai aku lupa untuk mengurus berkas-berkas itu. Kau juga, terima kasih, Violetta." Dippet memijat dahinya sambil menatap ke dua murid yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan lelah.<p>

"Tak masalah, Profesor," jawab Tom.

"Anda bisa memanggil kami jika anda butuh bantuan, Profesor," sahut gadis bernama Violetta yang tengah berdiri di sebelah Tom .

Tom hampir tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. _Kau saja yang membantu si tua bodoh ini sendirian_, rutuk Tom jengkel. Ia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sini. Ada yang harus ia lakukan.

"Terima kasih, Violetta. Tetapi aku sudah cukup membebani kalian akhir-akhir ini. Tugas kalian sebagai Ketua Murid Putra dan Putri akhir-akhir ini juga menumpuk. Aku akan memberikan keringanan untuk kalian berdua untuk libur patroli selama dua minggu. Katakan pada para Prefek untuk membuat jadwal baru," kata Dippet.

"Baik, Profesor," jawab mereka serempak.

"Kalian boleh kembali."

Tom pun segera keluar dari ruangan Dippet dan disusul oleh sang Ketua Murid Putri di belakangnya. Setelah mereka berdua sampai di koridor, sang Ketua Murid Putri pun berkata pada Tom, "Aku yang akan memberi tahu para Prefek sekarang. Kau bisa kembali ke asramamu, Tom."

Tom pun hanya mengangguk sopan, "Terima kasih, Violetta."

Sang Ketua Murid Putri pun hanya tersenyum kecil pada Tom pada lalu berbalik menuju koridor dan menghilang dari pandangan Tom. Tom pun langsung menuju ke arah koridor yang berlawanan.

Suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai batu yang dingin menggema di koridor. Suara kibasan jubah serta derik api obor juga menemani kesunyian di koridor yang sepi. Sambil menyapu rambut hitamnya dengan tangannya yang semula rapih, Tom merutuk dalam hati.

_Sungguh buang-buang waktu!_

Ia tidak dapat menahan geramannya. Ia tengah berada di _mood_ yang tidak bagus seharian ini. Lestrange memberitahunya bahwa seorang Ravenclaw telah menguping pembicaraan Lestrange dan Black mengenai pertemuannya dengan ksatrianya. Dan barusan, si tua Dippet memanggilnya untuk mengurus berkas-berkas tak berguna itu. Dan untungnya, Tom masih bisa mempertahankan citranya sebagai Ketua Murid yang baik.

Tetapi, yang membuatnya jengkel seharian ini adalah para ksatrianya. Meskipun Tom tahu sebenarnya tidak terlalu sulit untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, tetapi ia tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya karena kecerobohan pengikutnya.

_Bisa-bisanya mereka ceroboh?_

Mau tak mau, Ia harus menyelesaikan permasalahan dengan langsung. Para pengikut bodohnya belum menguasai mantra untuk memodifikasi ingatan. Ia juga harus memperingati para pengikutnya saat pertemuan nanti.

Tom sedikit lelah belakangan ini. Ia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk belajar di setiap kelas yang ia ambil—untungnya, ia dapat menerima dengan mudah semua pelajaran yang diajarkan. Pertemuannya dengan para ksatrianya mulai berjalan kembali. Tetapi, tugas Ketua Muridnya itu yang menghabiskan banyak waktunya belakangan ini. Si Dippet tua itu tengah kelimpungan dengan kasus awal tahun kemarin. Bahkan, Tom melihat beberapa Auror masih ada yang sesekali mengunjungi Hogwarts. Tom pun menyeringai senang.

Tetapi yang lebih parah dari itu, murid-murid perempuan yang cekikikan di sekitarnya yang membuat Tom merasa kepalanya bisa saja meledak kapan saja karena kejengkelan yang memuncak. Entah sejak kapan semua murid perempuan itu tidak lagi menutupi kekaguman mereka. Sungguh, semuanya akan lebih mudah tanpa cekikikan perempuan-perempuan bodoh di sekitarnya. Belum lagi Rosier yang tak pernah berhenti mengikutinya dan mengajaknya bicara. Tetapi sayangnya, mau tak mau ia harus menjaga _image_nya sebagai Ketua Murid Putra yang baik hati.

_Ya, baik hati_, batinnya sarkastik.

Sambil berjalan menuju tempat ia akan bertemu dengan para pengikutnya, ia berpikir satu-satunya perempuan yang tidak jatuh dalam muslihatnya hanya Roseanne Weasley dan si anak baru Runcorn. Yah, kalau Weasley, ia tidak heran. Mengingat Tom telah menuduh salah satu teman setengah-raksasa bodohnya pada tahun kelima dalam insiden Kamar Rahasia. Ia tidak heran jika Weasley dan sepupunya akan bersikap dingin kepadanya—yang mana ia tidak peduli.

Tetapi si Runcorn itu—_well—_sedikit aneh. Sejak awal mula ia menghampirinya bulan lalu, Runcorn terlihat aneh saat ia memperkenalkan dirinya. Bahkan ia terpaku—meskipun Tom tahu Runcorn mencoba menutupinya. Mau tak mau ia sedikit curiga.

_Ada apa dengan gadis itu?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Tom tidak pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya. Gadis itu terlihat biasa saja. Ia juga tidak menonjol di kelas, hanya di Transfigurasi saja. _Well_, sebenarnya gadis itu cukup bagus di Transfigurasi. Ia terlihat culun dengan kacamatanya. Runcorn mengingatkannya terhadap gadis Ravenclaw yang menjadi korban kejadian Kamar Rahasia. Tom pun kembali menyeringai mengingat kejadian di tahun kelimanya.

Bahkan Tom dapat merasakan tatapan aneh yang dilemparkan gadis itu kepadanya sesekali apabila mereka berada di ruang yang sama. Tom tidak dapat mengartikan pandangan tersebut. Pandangan itu berbeda dari pandangan dari Weasley dan sepupunya. Ia tahu gadis itu menyembunyikan sesuatu. _Tapi apa? _tanya Tom dalam hati. Bahkan ia tak pernah bertemu gadis itu sebelumnya.

Rentetan pikirannya terpotong ketika seseorang memasuki koridor yang sama dengannya dari arah berlawanan. Ia dapat melihat penyihir laki-laki yang tak jauh darinya menggunakan jubah beremblem Ravenclaw. Ia mengenali orang tersebut dan langsung mengambil kesempatannya.

"Charles Goldstein?" tanya Tom.

Sebenarnya, Tom belum merencanakan apa-apa untuk Goldstein. Ia baru akan membahasnya setelah ini, saat pertemuannya dengan pengikutnya. Tetapi, ia ingin mengetahui reaksi Goldstein setelah ia mengetahui beberapa informasi tentang 'kegiatan di luar sekolah' Tom. Dan barangkali, jika responnya bagus—bagus dalam artian dia takut, patuh, ataupun itu, Tom tidak harus bersusah payah merencanakan penyelesaian masalah.

Goldstein sedikit memucat saat menatap Tom. Tetapi sesaat kemudian, ekspresinya berubah menjadi lebih keras. Goldstein pun berhenti di tempatnya sambil menatap Tom. Ia pun dengan santai membalas pandangan Goldstein dan berhenti tak jauh dari Goldstein.

"Aku tahu kau merencanakan sesuatu, Ketua Murid," kata Goldstein dengan nada angkuhnya. Tom hampir tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mendengus. _Mengapa orang ini sangat blak-blakan dan dramatis?_

Dengan perlahan, Tom menaikkan satu alisnya, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang tepatnya kau bicarakan, Mr. Goldstein," kata Tom ringan.

Tom tahu Goldstein tengah menyembunyikan kegelisahannya, tetapi ia mencoba untuk menutupinya_. _

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari bahwa kau merencanakan sesuatu. Aku tahu kau menghimpun suatu kelompok yang berisi murid-murid Slytherin lainnya. Aku tau kau melakukan sesuatu yang buruk selama ini. Kau bermain dengan Sihir Hitam." Goldstein berkata dengan mantap. Tetapi Tom tahu, meskipun Goldstein tahu beberapa poin, ia mencoba untuk menebak-nebak dan menunggu Tom untuk membantah dan berakhir mengakui, seperti cara bermain orang-orang Slytherin. Berdasarkan informasi dari pengikutnya, ia tahu kalau Goldstein terkadang licik. Namun, dia tak sepintar itu. Dan Tom tidak sedang berada di _mood_ untuk bermain-main.

Tom hanya menunggu Goldstein dengan tenang untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Goldstein pun menggeram, "Kau tidak menyangkal, Riddle? Berarti itu benar?"

"Aku tidak mengerti semua tuduhanmu itu. Lebih baik kau kembali ke asramamu, Mr. Goldstein. Atau, aku akan mengambil poin darimu. Ini sudah jam malam." Tom menatap penyihir di depannya dengan tenang dengan gestur Ketua Muridnya, sambil menunggu reaksi dari Goldstein.

"Lalu, kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan, Riddle? Hendak bertemu dengan perkumpulan biadabmu itu?"

Sudut bibir Tom berkedut. Bisa juga Goldstein menebak apa yang hendak ia lakukan. "Aku Ketua Murid, ingat? Aku punya hak istimewa."

"Aku tak peduli. Kau hanya mencoba mengelak. Ya kan, Riddle?"

Tom hanya menaikkan satu alisnya dengan perlahan, merasa terhibur dengan kekonyolan penyihir di depannya. Goldstein terlihat seperti kehilangan tekadnya, tetapi ia tetap melanjutkan.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan, aku akan menghentikanmu, Riddle. Orang-orang akan memberiku kehormatan lebih dari yang mereka berikan kepadamu."

Kali ini, Tom tidak dapat menahannya. Ia tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya. Tom tak tahan untuk menanggapi kata-kata Goldstein yang menyedihkan. Ia tidak pernah berbicara dengan Goldstein sebelumnya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, mengapa Goldstein dapat terseleksi ke Ravenclaw. Tentunya, para Ravenclaw tahu mana hal yang penting dan mana hal yang menyedihkan, kan_? Kukira selama ini Ravenclaw menampung orang-orang brilian._

Goldstein mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Tom. Tawa Tom masih belum mereda. Dengan ekspresi geli dan tertarik, Tom menatap Goldstein yang masih mengacungkan tongkat sihir ke arahnya

"Jadi ini semua hanya untuk kehormatan? Untuk ukuran Ravenclaw, kurasa kau tak sepintar itu. Menyedihkan, kalau boleh kubilang." Tukas Tom sambil bersusah payah menahan tawanya.

Mata Goldstein menyipit memandang Riddle. "Kau tidak mengelak," desis Goldstein. Tom hanya mengendikkan bahunya ringan tidak peduli. Toh, tidak ada gunanya lagi mengelak. Tom ingin menyelesaikannya sekarang. Lebih cepat lebih baik.

Goldstein kembali menggeram, "Kau aneh, Riddle. Sejak tahun pertama, kau bukan tipe orang yang bisa bersosialisasi dan sikapmu terlihat tak wajar. Tiba-tiba, kau menjadi Prefek. Dan sekarang, kau menjadi Ketua Murid Putra. Apa yang kau rencanakan, Riddle?" tuntut Goldstein.

Tom hanya menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum miring—membuat Goldstein terlihat lebih jengkel. "Apa salahnya untuk berubah, hm?"

"Jangan bermain-main denganku, Riddle! Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tuntut Goldstein.

Tom mengendikkan bahunya santai, "Aku tidak merencanakan apa-apa. Hanya ingin lulus dari sini dengan nilai terbaik." Tom menyelesaikan dengan senyuman miringnya.

"Jangan bohong, Riddle. Aku tahu kau terkadang pulang ke panti asuhan saat liburan, aku pernah mendengarmu berbicara dengan Dippet tentang itu. Kau busuk, Riddle. menyembunyikan semuanya dengan jabatan Ketua Muridmu. Yatim piatu menyedihkan."

Seketika tatapan Tom menggelap. Matanya yang berwarna hitam menatap Goldstein dengan tajam, seperti hewan yang tengah menatap mangsanya. Tatapannya yang dingin penuh kebencian. Cahaya rembulan menembus jendela di sampingnya—memantul ke mata gelap membaranya dan membuat kilatan kebencian di matanya lebih terlihat jelas. Tom dapat merasakan sihirnya mengalir deras di tubuhnya—mengalir di seluruh aliran darahnya. Goldstein terlihat gelisah dengan tatapan yang diberikan Tom dan aura sihir yang menusuk, tetapi dengan cepat ia membenahi ekspresinya.

Tetapi, Tom tidak akan melepas mangsanya begitu saja.

"Aku akan hati-hati jika jadi kau, Goldstein," kata Tom suram. Goldstein masih mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya dengan keras kepala. Melihatnya, Tom hanya terkekeh suram.

"Kau seharusnya di Gryffindor, dilihat dari kekeras kepalaanmu yang menyedihkan itu."

Dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Goldstein mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan melontarkan Mantra Bius ke arah Tom. Dengan cepat Tom mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan menangkis mantranya secara nonverbal. Dalam diam, Tom merapalkan Mantra Peredam Suara di sekitarnya. Kemudian Goldstein melempar kutukan lain, yang dengan mudah Tom tangkis.

"Sungguh. Mereka memanggilmu petarung terbaik Ravenclaw karena ini?" cemooh Tom. Goldstein pun menggeram marah dan melontarkan kutukan kembali dengan emosi.

Tom tahu, seharusnya ia merencanakan terlebih dahulu untuk ini. Tetapi, Goldstein tahu cukup banyak. Ia tidak bisa berkeliaran di dalam kastil dengan pengetahuan tentang dirinya dan pengikutnya. Apalagi, reaksi Goldstein tidak sebagus yang diharapkan Tom. Ia tidak lagi menahan diri.

_Lebih cepat, lebih baik._

Goldstein melontarkan beberapa kutukan ke arah Tom—yang ia tangkis bahkan tanpa usaha yang besar. Seolah tubuh dan tongkat sihirnya bekerja dengan sendirinya. Lalu sebuah kutukan berwarna ungu melesat cepat ke arah Tom. Dengan cepat, Tom menangkis kutukan itu dengan sabetan tongkat sihirnya. Tom mengangkat satu alis matanya dengan tertarik.

"Tidak buruk." Tom menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya dan kutukan berwarna putih melesat keluar dari tongkat sihirnya menuju Goldstein. "Tapi masih jauh dari kata cukup." Tom menyeringai.

Mula-mula, Goldstein masih mampu menangkis kutukan-kutukan yang dilontarkan oleh Tom. Namun, ia semakin kewalahan. Tongkat Tom berayun, menyabet, menusuk dengan sangat cepat. Salah satu kutukan Tom tertangkis dan menghancurkan kaca jendela yang berada di samping Goldstein. Goldstein pun melindungi wajahnya dengan lengannya—memberi Tom kesempatan.

"_Petrificus Totalus_," rapal Tom cukup kencang. Ia sengaja melakukannya secara verbal untuk mempermalukan Goldstein karena kalah dengan mantra tahun pertama.

Mata Goldstein membelalak lebar dan mantra Tom mengenainya tepat di dada. Tubuh Goldstein pun terjatuh di tempat ia berdiri. Tubuhnya kaku dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Matanya masih membelalak menatap Tom dan wajahnya merah karena emosi dan dipermalukan.

Tom pun mendekati Goldstein dengan kasihan. "Menyedihkan," Tom berkata sambil mendecakkan lidahnya. Lalu ide brilian muncul di otaknya. Ia ingin sedikit hiburan.

"_Imperio_."

Ia melepas kutukan pertamanya dan membiarkan kutukan keduanya bekerja. Kedua mata Goldstein yang semula membelalak menjadi menatap Tom kosong. Goldstein bangkit berdiri. Tongkat sihir Goldstein terjatuh dari tangannya, dan ia memungut salah satu pecahan kaca di sekitarnya. Tidak memperdulikan penyihir yang tengah menyeringai tak jauh darinya.

* * *

><p>Hermione mengeratkan jubahnya. Ia menyesal tidak mengenakan jaket tebalnya di bawah jubah tipisnya. Apalagi, ia menghabiskan waktu yang lama di Menara Astronomi.<p>

Malam ini angin bersemilir dengan kencang. Udara sangat dingin, bahkan di awal musim gugur. Semakin larut, udara semakin menusuk. Hermione menghabiskan waktunya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya di Menara Astronomi.

Hermione tidak bisa menahan gigilannya ketika angin menyapu halus wajahnya. Ia pun mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan merapalkan Mantra Penghangat ke sekelilingnya. Dengan ayunan kecil tongkat sihirnya, Hermione bisa merasakan sihirnya mengalir dengan antusias ke sekelilingnya untuk menghangatkannya. Hermione juga bisa merasakan sihir milik Harry ikut terhanyut dalam aliran sihirnya.

Hermione pun berbalik dan memutuskan untuk menuju ke dapur. Ia sedikit menyesal ia tidak menghabiskan makanannya tadi. Belum lagi, udara dingin membuat perutnya lebih berulah. Ia pun melepas ikatan rambutnya dan meninggalkan Menara Astronomi.

Sambil merasakan sihirnya dan sihir Harry mengalir di tubuhnya, ia tidak bisa menahan kerinduannya ke masa depan dan segala hal yang ia tinggalkan. Hermione ingat betul perkataan Mr. Clearwater padanya. Sekarang ia sudah berada di sini selama sebulan, lebih dari seminggu. Seharusnya, ia sudah kembali ke masa depan.

Kemarin, ia telah selesai dengan dasar ramuan, dan membutuhkan waktu sembilan hari untuk melanjutkan proses selanjutnya. Setidaknya, selama ini segalanya berjalan lancar.

Herione menuruni undakan tangga terakhir menuju lantai lima. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke persimpangan di ujung koridor, dan berbelok, bermaksud menuju jalan pintas ke dapur. Kemudian ia mengerutkan keningnya ketika ia mendapati pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantai. Dan ia melihat kaca jendela yang hancur. Tak jauh dari situ, Hermione menatap dengan horor ketika ia mendapati sosok yang tengah terbaring lemah di lantai. Napsu makannya menghilang. Tanpa berpikir, ia pun bergegas mendekati.

Hermione memperhatikan bahwa penyihir yang tergeletak tersebut adalah siswa Ravenclaw. Ia terbaring di genangan darahnya sendiri. Hermione dengan kikuk membuka jubah yang dikenakan penyihir itu. Hermione menggigit bibirnya gelisah ketika ia melihat goresan panjang dan dalam di kedua lengannya. Hermione melihat kedua lengan kemejanya yang terlipat tinggi, kemudian ia menahan napasnya ketika mendapati goresan dalam tersebut mencapai lengan atasnya, mendekati pundak. Lalu Hermione segera mengecek denyut nadi sang penyihir, yang untungnya masih berdenyut dengan lemah. Sambil menyingkirkan rambut coklat yang jatuh di depan mata sang penyihir, Hermione berseru dengan panik, "Bangun! kumohon, bangun!"

Laki-laki tersebut tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Wajahnya pucat pasi karena kehilangan banyak darah. "_Tergeo,_" bisik Hermione. Seketika lengan penyihir di hadapannya bersih dari darah. Dengan cepat Hermione merapalkan mantra yang sama ke lengan satunya. Tapi, Hermione menyadari darah kembali mengalir dari kedua lengan penyihir di hadapannya.

Hermione panik, sudah lama ia tidak di hadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini. Ia memikirkan dengan cepat mantra penyembuh yang efektif, karena ia yakin, penyihir di hadapannya bisa berada di situasi yang berbahaya jika kehilangan lebih banyak darah lagi. Lalu ia mengingat cerita Harry, bagaimana Snape menyembuhkan Draco Malfoy setelah terkena kutukan ciptaan Snape sendiri—yang dilontarkan oleh Harry. Hermione tahu, bisa saja mantra penyembuhan itu tak berfungsi selain untuk penangkal kutukan milik Snape. Tetapi, Hermione tetap mencoba. Sambil sedikit tergesa-gesa, Hermione menyusuri tongkat sihirnya ke sepanjang luka goresan sambil merapalkan mantra yang terdengar seperti lagu, "_Vulnera Sanentur... Vulnera Sanentur... Vulnera Sanentur..._"

Dengan perlahan, aliran darah yang keluar pun melambat. Kemudian, luka mulai menyembuh dan terjahit dengan sendirinya. Lalu Hermione melakukan hal yang sama ke lengan satunya, dalam hati tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Merlin karena mantranya telah berhasil.

_Hospital Wing, _pikir Hermione cepat. Dengan sentakkan tongkat sihirnya, ia melevitasi penyihir itu dan bergegas menuju Hospital Wing. Tanpa menyadari bahwa sepasang mata tengah memperhatikannya dari pojok koridor yang berlawanan dengan arah tujuan Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aku tau! maaf update yang super duper sangat amat telat ini. Serius, aku bener bener minta maaaaaaaf semaaf maafnya. gak papa kok kalaupun kalian gak memaafkan. I deserve it. *sigh*<strong>

**So, here it is. chapter baru. setelah sekian lama. yeah. suck.**

**Terima kasih untuk yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya. beneran deh, kal****ian yang terbaik ;)**

**catsilhouette**


	5. Reaksi

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. ROWLING**

* * *

><p>"Selagi ada waktu sisa, kita akan bahas sebentar bab selanjutnya. Buka buku kalian halaman 120."<p>

Suara gesekan kertas, perkamen, dan bisikan-bisikan murid tidak pernah berhenti di kelas ini. Beberapa ada yang berceloteh semangat mengenai materi yang akan di pelajari. Hermione sendiri antusias, meskipun ia sudah pernah mempelajari semua materi di sini. Tetapi, hey, ini Dumbledore yang mengajarimu.

Bukan berarti Hermione tidak senang jika Mcgonnagall yang mengajarinya. Hanya saja, ini adalah kesempatan langka dan hak istimewa baginya untuk dapat diajari oleh Dumbledore.

Dumbledore memperhatikan semua murid dengan penuh minat. Kerlipan hangat terlihat jelas di matanya ketika ia mengabsen satu persatu murid di hadapannya. Hermione dapat merasakan Dumbledore menatapnya. Dumbledore mengedipkan matanya ke Hermione dan ia hanya tersenyum.

Hermione membalik halaman bukunya dan menatap materi bab baru dengan minat. Ia telah mempelajari Penyulapan bahkan pada saat tahun keenamnya. Di era ini, terkadang banyak bab yang seharusnya sudah diulas di tahun keenam tetapi justru dibahas di tahun ketujuh, dan sebaliknya. Tetapi bukan masalah bagi Hermione. _Toh, aku sudah menjalani keduanya_.

Memang, Penyulapan sedikit lebih sulit dari Pelenyapan. Tetapi setidaknya, dulu ia berhasil menyulap meja makan dalam dua kali coba, sedangkan kebanyakan teman sekelasnya kesulitan hanya untuk menyulap kaki kursi. Dan lagi, ketika mereka diperintahkan untuk menyulap burung, Hermione berhasil dalam tiga kali coba. Sedangkan Ron kesulitan hanya untuk menyulap sehelai bulu burung. Hermione mengingat-ingat masa itu dengan sayang.

"Ada yang tahu mengenai Penyulapan?" tanya Dumbledore ramah. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Hermione mengangkat tangannya. Hanya dalam kelas ini, Hermione dapat menjawab pertanyaan tanpa menahan diri. "Ya, Miss Runcorn?" tanya Dumbledore ramah.

"Profesor, Penyulapan adalah salah satu seni sihir dari menyulap sesuatu dari ketiadaan. Oleh karena itu, Penyulapan adalah kebalikan dari Pelenyapan. Penyulapan jauh lebih sulit dari Pelenyapan, karena dalam Penyulapan, terdapat banyak hukum, batasan, dan sifat dasar. Sedangkan Pelenyapan tidak," terang Hermione.

Dumbeldore menatapnya penuh minat, "Dan bisakah kau memberi tahu kunci dari Penyulapan, Miss Runcorn?"

Hermione mengangguk mantap, "Kuncinya mudah. Kita harus memiliki imajinasi yang kuat. Dan jangan lupa konsentrasi yang tinggi, tentu saja. Dan meskipun ada beberapa mantra Penyulapan yang menggunakan yang menggunakan pola tongkat sihir, kita tidak harus berpatokan pada pola-pola tersebut. Penyulapan bersifat fleksibel, asalkan kita memiliki gambaran yang jelas."

"Tepat. Sepuluh poin untuk Gryffindor." Sahut Dumbledore.

Hermione hampir tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyeringai. Tetapi ia berhasil untuk tersenyum kecil tanda berterima kasih. Kenangan masa sekolahnya di Hogwarts terlintas di pikirannya. _Merlin, aku bahkan tak sadar aku rindu semua ini_. Dari arah belakangnya, Hermione dapat mendengar dengusan-dengusan anak-anak Slytherin. Hermione memutar bola matanya. _Dasar ular malas penjilat._

Dalam hati, Hermione memperhatikan ekspresi senang Dumbledore dengan puas. _Bagus_, batin Hermione. _Dengan begini akan semakin mudah mendapat kepercayaan Dumbledore_.

Dumbledore melanjutkan, "Seperti yang dikatakan Miss Runcorn, Penyulapan memang lebih sulit. Karena hukum, batasan, dan sifat dasar tadi. Oleh karena itu, kita tidak boleh main-main. Kalau tidak, benda yang ingin kita sulap tidak sesuai keinginan. Atau bahkan, jika kau ingin menyulap binatang, mereka bisa menyerangmu balik."

"Dan lagi, karena hukum, batasan, dan sifat dasar tadi, sesuatu yang kita sulap tidak akan bertahan lama. Maka, jangan berpuas diri jika kau berhasil menyulap sebuah sofa mewah untuk ruang tamumu." Beberapa murid terkekeh karena perkataan Dumbledore. "Sementara dalam Pelenyapan, tidak ada kepastian apabila suatu benda akan selamanya lenyap atau tidak. Ada pertanyaan?"

Beberapa murid mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ada beberapa yang mencatat, ada beberapa yang hanya mendengarkan. Hermione termasuk dalam kategori yang hanya mendengarkan. Lagipula, Hermione telah membaca bab ini berkali-kali.

"Profesor, bagaimana dengan menyulap makanan?"

Kali ini kekehan mencemooh dan dengusan datang dari anak-anak Gryffindor. Bahkan Edmond yang duduk di sebelahnya hampir tak kuasa menahan tawanya. _Yeah_, batin Hermione sarkastik, _siapa lagi kalau bukan entah-siapa-nama-depannya-Crabbe dan makanannya._

Dumbledore hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Kau tentunya tahu ada hukum khusus mengenai makanan, Mr. Crabbe."

"Benarkah?" tanya Crabbe dengan bodohnya.

"Ya, Mr. Crabbe. Kita telah membahasnya di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, jika kau tidak ingat." Jawab Dumbledore ramah. Crabbe dengan bodohnya hanya mengangguk dan kembali menekuni buku di hadapannya—barangkali.

"Ingat. Biasanya, semakin rumit polanya tongkat sihirnya, maka makin tinggi pula kualitas sihir yang kalian hasilkan. Jika kalian sudah bisa menguasai semua mantra Penyulapan yang ada di buku, kalian kuberikan kebebasan menyulap apa yang kalian inginkan untuk ujian praktik nanti, asalkan objeknya logis. Bab ini akan menjadi bab terlama untuk dibahas di tahun ini," tambah Dumbledore.

Kemudian bunyi bel tanda usainya pelajaran berbunyi. Beberapa murid di dalam ruangan hampir tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bersorak. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah para pemain Quidditch Gryffindor. Minggu depan, akan ada Pertandingan Quidditch pertama tahun ajaran ini. Semua pemain Quidditch Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw semakin bersemangat untuk latihan. Dan banyak murid yang menghabiskan waktu kosong mereka untuk menonton latihan para pemain Quidditch dari asrama masing-masing. Sedangkan Hermione? _Well_, dia tidak peduli sedikitpun.

"Aku tahu ini menyebalkan, tetapi, PR untuk kalian mengenai topik pembicaraan barusan, cukup sepanjang satu kaki. Kelas selesai." Dumbledore membubarkan kelas, disertai oleh suara gerutuan dimana-mana. Bahkan Edmond, Hermione perhatikan dengan geli. Selagi murid-murid yang lain berjalan keluar dari ruang kelas, Hermione membereskan buku dan pena bulunya.

"Kenapa semua profesor sangat hobi untuk memberikan PR?" rutuk Edmond.

"Latihan lagi kutebak, Edmond?" tanya Hermione ke teman sebangkunya.

Edmond pun menyengir, melupakan gerutuannya, "Pastinya. Kau mau datang menontonku memukul semua Bludger itu, El? Kau aman dari sasaranku kok."

Hermione mendengus, "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Ayolah—"

"Miss Runcorn, bisakah kita bicara?"

Belum sempat Edmond menyelesaikan perkataannya, Dumbledore memotong dan berjalan menghampiri mereka. Dengan kerlipan hangat yang biasa terlihat di matanya, Dumbledore menatap ramah kedua anak Gryffindornya.

"Hari yang cerah, ya? Sayang jika harus dilewatkan hanya untuk membaca buku atau tidur di asrama." Hermione dan Edmond hanya menyengir mendengar perkataan Kepala Asrama mereka. "Bagaimana kabarnya tim Quidditch kita, Kapten Weasley?"

Cengiran Edmond berubah menjadi seringaian, "Aman terkendali."

Dumbledore hanya membalas tersenyum ramah, "Kerja bagus, Mr. Weasley. Maafkan aku harus memotong pembicaraan yang menyenangkan ini. Tetapi, Miss Runcorn, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

Setelah Edmond berjanji dengan Hermione mereka akan bertemu nanti malam di Aula Besar setelah latihan Quidditch dan menyantap ayam panggang dan jus labu segar, Edmond pergi meninggalkan Hermione dan Dumbledore sendiri.

"Sebelumnya, maafkan aku mengganggu waktumu, Miss Runcorn. Sehingga kau menjadi terjebak di sini berbicara dengan pria tua ini," kata Dumbledore sambil tersenyum ramah.

Hermione hanya tersenyum, "Tak masalah sama sekali, Profesor. Tidak sama sekali."

Dumbledore menjawab sambil tersenyum. "Kita tidak akan membicarakan pengetahuan Transfigurasimu yang luar biasa, Miss Runcorn. Tidak," Hermione berusaha untuk merona, dalam hati merasa lega akhirnya Dumbledore akhirnya mengakui pengetahuannya di bidang Transfigurasi, "tetapi, aku ingin membicarakan insiden minggu lalu. Bisakah kita membicarakan ini di kantorku?"

Hermione tahu cepat atau lambat percakapan ini akan terjadi. Hermione sendiri berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak terlibat apapun di era ini. Ia tidak bisa terlibat kasus di sini. Sekalipun hanya menjadi saksi. Dan sayangnya, dia terlibat. Dan lagi, ia membantu korban juga.

_Dan apa? Kau ingin menelantarkan Ravenclaw yang malang itu? Betapa baiknya kau, Granger,_ batinnya sarkastik. Dia memang tidak menyesali apa yang telah ia perbuat. Tetapi ia menyesali jika harus terlibat.

Begitu sampai di kantor, Dumbledore mempersilahkan Hermione untuk duduk. Dumbledore menawarinya teh, yang ditolak dengan sopan oleh Hermione. Dumbledore tidak langsung duduk, melainkan berdiri di sebelah rak kaca di samping meja kerjanya. Mata biru terangnya menyusuri botol-botol kaca kecil berlabel yang telah tersusun rapih. Hermione juga ikut memperhatikan isi rak kaca itu, yang kemudian ia sadari bahwa isi-isi botol kaca tersebut adalah ingatan-ingatan yang sepertinya milik Dumbledore. Kemudian Dumbledore berkata memecahkan keheningan, "Terkadang, kita hanya melihat apa yang ingin kita lihat. Benar begitu, Miss Runcorn?"

Hermione mengangguk kecil. Dumbledore melanjutkan, "Dan dengan begitu, kita akan mengabaikan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya diabaikan. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya _tidak bisa_ terabaikan. Sesuatu yang penting."

Dumbledore melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke balik mejanya dan duduk. Lalu menghembuskan napas perlahan.

"Pernahkah kau memperhatikan bahwa sepertinya dunia luar tidak menyentuh Hogwarts? Seperti, ketenangan dan kedamaian masih menyelimuti kita. Sesuatu yang kusyukuri dan kusesalkan—kusyukuri, karena keamanan murid-murid di sini terjaga. Dan kusesalkan, karena ini semua terasa sedikit tidak adil." Dumbledore tersenyum sedih. Hermione hanya menatap Dumbledore dengan penasaran. Hermione bisa saja menangkap perkataan Dumbledore sebagai pengantar ringan yang biasa dibicarakan kepada banyak orang, tetapi Hermione tahu, Dumbledore tengah menyinggung masalahnya dengan Grindelwald mengenai 'Kebaikan yang Lebih Besar'. Tetapi, Hermione hanya memberikan kesan bahwa ia menangkap semua perkataan Dumbledore sebagai perkataan ringan, melupakan fakta bahwa tersirat sedikit nada sedih dibalik perkataannya.

"Tetapi, tidak. Kita tidak akan membicarakan ini. Kita akan membicarakan mengenai insiden minggu lalu, selagi aku memiliki waktu sekarang. Sudahkah kau bertemu Profesor Dippet dan Kepala Asrama Ravenclaw, Profesor Selwyn?"

"Sudah. Profesor Dippet dan Profesor Selwyn hanya sempat menanyaiku sebelum keduanya pergi mengurusi urusan sekolah dengan Kementrian sampai besok lusa." Dumbledore mengangguk kecil. "Sudahkah Kau bertemu dengan Mr. Goldstein?"

Belakangan ia ketahui bahwa murid Ravenclaw yang ia tolong minggu lalu bernama Charles Goldstein. Lagi, kerabat dari salah satu teman di angkatannya dari masa depan. Hermione berusaha untuk mengabaikan masalah ini dan tidak memikirkannya. Ia tidak begitu hobi mengoleksi masalah.

"Belum, Profesor. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya adalah saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya seminggu yang lalu, saat insiden tersebut."

Dumbledore menghela napas berat, "Aku sungguh bersyukur memiliki murid sepertimu, Miss Runcorn. Untung saja kau cepat-cepat membawanya ke Hospital Wing. Bahkan sempat menyembuhkannya sendiri. Mantra Penyembuhan yang hebat, kalau kubilang, Miss Runcorn. Bahkan Poppy tidak perlu berbuat banyak."

"Sama sekali bukan masalah, Profesor." Hermione berusaha untuk bersemu—seolah pujiannya benar-benar mengenainya. Tetapi, ia tidak merasa pujian itu layak diberikan untuknya. Lagi pula itu memang hal yang harus dilakukan. Belum lagi, itu semua karena keberuntungan—mantra tersebut bekerja. Ia tidak pernah mencoba mantra itu sebelumnya. Hermione sedikit heran karena Mantra Penyembuhan tersebut yang notabenenya penangkal kutukan _Sectumsempra_ bisa bekerja. Tetapi, setidaknya itu membantu. _Hanya Merlin yang tahu penyebabnya_, batin Hermione. Dan lagi, mantra itu adalah mantra ciptaan Snape. Dan Snape belum lahir di zaman ini. Hal itu yang membuat Hermione berpikir kembali bahwa betapa cerobohnya dia, menggunakan mantra dari masa depan.

"Sungguh, terima kasih, Elara. Tak masalah aku memanggilmu Elara?" Hermione mengangguk kecil, "aku sedikit aneh dengan insiden ini. Kau menemukannya di koridor lantai lima, benarkah begitu?"

"Aku menemukannya tergeletak di genangan darahnya sendiri. Jendela kaca di sebelahnya hancur. Lalu ada pecahan kaca terjatuh dari tangannya. Terdapat dua luka goresan panjang yang dalam di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Kemungkinan ia menggores kedua lengannya sendiri," kata Hermione.

Dumbledore menautkan jari-jarinya sambil menatapnya dalam. "Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Dan kau yakin, tidak ada orang lain, Miss Runcorn?" Hermione hanya mengangguk mantap.

Dumbledore memijiat pangkal hidungnya. "Bisa saja semuanya karena masalah yang ia alami belakangan ini. Setelah aku menanyai Violetta, kekasih dari Mr. Goldstein, mereka memang belakangan ini bertengkar. Dan Violetta mengaku, itu pertengkaran paling parah yang mereka pernah lalui. Meskipun Mr. Goldstein pintar, emosinya sulit dikendalikan, kata Violetta. Belum lagi kondisi keluarganya yang sedang tidak stabil."

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya mendengar penuturan dari Dumbledore. Entah mengapa Hermione tidak terlalu yakin. "Aku tahu, Elara. Aku juga tidak begitu yakin. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal ini terlalu jauh. Tetapi, aku tidak bohong jika aku mengatakan aku punya dugaan sendiri."

"Seperti?" tanya Hermione hati-hati.

Dumbledore menatapnya seolah mencoba menembus jiwanya. "Seperti, bisa saja seseorang melakukan ini."

Hermione menatap Dumbledore dengan penuh minat. Dumbledore terdiam sesaat sebelum berkata, "Aku telah mencoba untuk membaca pikiran Mr. Goldstein, dan yang aku temukan hanya saat-saat ia bertengkar dengan Violetta, lalu berjalan sendirian di koridor, dan berakhir menggores dirinya sendiri. Aku menanyaimu hanya untuk mencocokkan saja. Dan saat sudah sadar, Mr. Goldstein mengakui dia merasa emosi saat itu, maka dari itu ia melukai dirinya sendiri. Membuat semuanya masuk akal."

Kemudian segala spekulasi hadir di pikiran Hermione. Bagaimana jika semua itu benar kejadian yang dilakukan sendiri oleh Goldstein? Atau memang ada yang merencanakan? Atau seseorang menghapus memorinya? Atau—

"Sudahlah, Elara. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan ini. Insiden ini tidak akan menyebar luas. Yang tahu hanya kau, aku, Kepala Sekolah, beberapa staff, Mr. Goldstein dan Violetta. Kau tak perlu risau. Lagipula, kau tidak ingin segala kejadian ini mengganggu urusan pentingmu, kan?"

Hermione menghembuskan napas panjang. Lega, karena seseorang mengingatkannya untuk tidak menganalisa hal terlalu dalam. Terlebih jika itu bukan urusannya. Dan terlebih lagi jika itu menganggu _urusan penting_nya_. Yeah, urusan penting untuk kembali ke masa depan_.

Dumbledore tersenyum hangat ke arah Hermione. "Kembalilah ke asrama, Elara. Habiskan waktumu untuk sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

"Bagaimana dengan kasus ini, Profesor?"

Dumbledore termenung sambil menatap jarinyanya yang tertaut. "Entahlah, Elara. Lagipula, memang kelihatannya Mr. Goldstein tengah banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini. Kalaupun memorinya terhapus, aku bisa merasakannya. Aku sendiri tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Aku benar-benar _sibuk._ "

Hermione hanya mengangguk mengerti dan menahan diri untuk tidak memicingkan matanya ke arah Dumbledore. Dalam hati ia tahu, bahwa maksud 'sibuk' yang dikatakan Dumbledore tidak diperuntukan untuk urusan mengajarnya di Hogwarts. Untuk seseorang di luar sana, yang selalu berada di pikiran Dumbledore. Bahkan saat ia masih berbicara kepada Hermione.

Hermione pun bangkit dari duduknya dan merapihkan roknya. "Terima kasih atas waktunya, Elara."

"Sama-sama, Profesor." Hermione tersenyum kecil.

Belum sempat ia melangkah pergi menuju pintu, Dumbledore berkata, memutuskan pikiran di benaknya,"Sebelum pergi, mau permen jeruk?"

* * *

><p>Di ujung matanya, ia dapat melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam keriting tengah menjawab pertanyaan dengan percaya diri. "...jauh lebih sulit dari Pelenyapan, karena dalam Penyulapan, terdapat banyak hukum, batasan, dan sifat dasar. Sedangkan Pelenyapan tidak."<p>

Dumbledore tua tengah memperhatikan anak murid Gryffindornya itu dengan penuh minat. Kemudian gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan lagi, dan Dumbledore memberinya sepuluh poin. _Yeah, dasar bajingan tua pilih kasih._

Tom kehilangan minat belajarnya untuk seminggu terakhir ini. Setelah insiden Goldstein, ia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Runcorn. Tom sama sekali tidak menyesali perbuatannya, toh jika siapa pun curiga, tak ada bukti. Tom berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak meninggalkan bukti. Ia telah menghapus jejak-jejak sihir di koridor dan di tongkat sihirnya. Lagipula mantra yang ia gunakan untuk memodifikasi pikiran lebih kuat dari biasanya—ia bahkan telah mengembangkan sendiri mantra tersebut. Takkan ada yang tahu.

Yang membuatnya sedikit terganggu adalah Runcorn. Gadis itu membantu Goldstein, mengobatinya, dan membawanya ke Hospital Wing. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah sikap Runcorn dan Mantra Penyembuhannya.

Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang, terlebih perempuan—apalagi _remaja_ seumurannya, Runcorn membantu Goldstein yang tengah tergeletak lemah di genangan darahnya tanpa meminta bantuan orang lain. Sedangkan gadis-gadis pada umumnya akan memilih untuk menjerit ketimbang mendekatinya, meminta bantuan, atau bahkan lari dan tidak peduli. Yah, memang ada beberapa yang tidak seperti itu.

Meskipun terlihat sedikit panik, tetapi ia berpikir cepat. Bahkan mengobatinya dengan Mantra Penyembuhan yang Tom tidak pernah ketahui sebelumnya. Mantra itu bekerja dengan efektif, memperlambat pendaharan, mengobati luka, dan menjahitnya. Mantra itu terlihat jauh lebih modern.

_Dari mana ia mempelajarinya?_ Tanya Tom dalam hati.

Jarang sekali ada siswa sekolahyang tahu Mantra Penyembuhan—apalagi mantra tersebut kelihatannya adalah mantra tingkat tinggi, yang tidak pernah diajarkan di sekolah. Dan terlebih, ia perempuan yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Yang hanya menonjol di kelas Transfigurasi. Perempuan pendiam, tidak banyak bicara. Dibalik itu semua, ia memiliki perilaku yang berbeda dan kemampuan sihir yang membuat Tom penasaran.

Bel tanda berakhirnya kelas pun berbunyi. Setelah mencatat PR dari Dumbledore, dengan cepat Tom membereskan bukunya. Setelah menatap untuk terakhir kalinya ke arah Runcorn yang tengah berbicara dengan Weasley sambil membereskan tasnya, Tom meninggalkan kelas.

Tom tengah berjalan menuju ke asramanya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan. Dengan cepat—mungkin kelewat cepat—Tom menoleh ke belakang.

"Whoa, Tom! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Tom pun berbalik sepenuhnya dan menghadap ke arah partner Ketua Muridnya. Dengan cepat, ia menguarkan citra Ketua Murid Putranya yang sopan. "Maafkan aku, Violetta. Ada perlu apa?" tanya Tom dengan nada formal.

Violetta mengerjapkan matanya sebentar lalu berkata pelan, "Hanya ingin bilang, urusan Prefek sudah kuurus. Maaf aku baru bisa bilang sekarang, aku benar-benar sibuk."

"Tak masalah. Prefek yang lain juga sudah memberitahukanku."

"Baguslah, kalau begitu. Aku telah meminta Jeff untuk mengkoordinasi tentang rapat evaluasi tiap bulan. Aku tahu kau lelah sejak kemaren kita membantu Profesor Dippet. Bersantailah sedikit, Tom."

Tom tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap pernyihir di depannya barangkali agak lama, karena ia menyadari gadis di depannya tengah merona. Tom mengamati gadis di hadapannya tidak tengah dalam mode ceria yang memuakan seperti biasanya. Tom mendapati ekspresi kesedihan dan lelah yang samar. Ia juga tahu apa yang dimaksud Clearwater dengan 'sibuk'. Tom bahkan hampir tidak bisa menahan seringainya, jika saja ia sadar bahwa gadis bodoh itu masih di sini. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi di balik ekspresi itu.

"Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih, Violetta. Kau baik sekali."

Violetta hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu pergi meninggalkan Tom sendirian di koridor.

Keberuntungan memang benar benar ada di tangan Tom. Saat ia tengah memodifikasi memori Goldstein kemarin, untungnya, ia tengah bertengkar dengan Violetta. Dengan memanfaatkan temperamennya yang parah—yang baru Tom ketahui belakangan saat memodifikasi memori Goldstein—serta pertengkaran yang baru-baru ini mereka alami, Tom hanya tinggal menyangkut pautkan semuanya sehingga Goldstein melukai dirinya sendiri. Belum lagi ibunya yang meninggalkan rumah, menjadi pelengkap cerita.

Tom berbelok ke arah koridor gelap—jalan pintas menuju Asrama Ketua Muridnya. Dalam hati merencanakan pertemuan selanjutnya dengan para pengikutnya.

* * *

><p>Langit di dalam Aula Besar sama cerahnya seperti langit di luar.<p>

Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya sambil memandang langit-langit Aula Besar, memperhatikan langit malam yang berwarna hitam tanpa hiasan bintang. Sejak ia berada di Hogwarts, Hermione tak pernah kehilangan ketakjubannya setiap kali ia memandang Aula Besar. Memang, Hogwarts tempat yang menakjubkan. Tetapi, hanya di tempat ini Hermione merasa sadar akan dirinya, merasa aman bahwa ia di sini duduk dan berkumpul bersama dengan seluruh orang yang berada di Hogwarts.

Ia merasa tak sendirian sekaligus merasa sendirian.

Tak sendirian, karena memang semua orang duduk bersamanya di dalam ruangan yang besar ini. Dan sendirian, karena ia tahu setiap individu di ruangan ini, baik itu profesor atau murid, memiliki masalah, ketakutan, dan pertarungannya masing-masing. Hanya diri masing-masing yang dapat menolong. Begitu juga dirinya.

Terlebih lagi sekarang, di tempat ini.

Hermione meraih piala yang berisi jus labu, dan menenggaknya sedikit. Dengan perlahan, ia meletakkan pialanya di hadapannya. Ia bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam keriting menggunakan kacamata bulat menatap balik dirinya di pantulan piala, dirinya sendiri.

Percakapannya dengan Dumbledore tadi siang kembali terulang di kepalanya. Meskipun ini bukan urusannya, mau tak mau, setelah pembicaraannya tadi siang dengan Dumbledore, Hermione jadi kepikiran. Ia teringat fakta-fakta yang dituturkan Dumbledore dan dugaannya—bagaimana ia curiga jika ada pihak yang terlibat. Fakta-fakta yang ada terlihat menjanjikan, membuat semuanya nyata. Tetapi, entah dari mana Hermione mendapatkan sedikit keyakinan jika ada pihak lain di kasus itu—sebut saja misalkan—Tom Riddle. Bisa saja, kan? Toh dia calon psikopat di masa depan.

Tapi... apa urusannya murid Ravenclaw dengan Riddle? Setahu Hermione, Ravenclaw dan Slytherin baik-baik saja. Hermione tak memiliki bukti sama sekali jika memang pelakunya Tom. Memang sudah terbukti semuanya karena Goldstein yang telah lepas kendali. Bahkan Dumbledore terlihat tak begitu khawatir.

Sebelum pikirannya dapat menarik dirinya kembali untuk larut dalam percakapannya dengan Dumbledore tadi siang, seseorang duduk di sebelahnya, disusul seorang lagi sekarang tengah menatap Hermione dengan geli. Hermione menelan ludahnya lega, lagi-lagi kedua Weasley tersebut menyelamatkannya dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Tumben kau duluan yang sampai, El." Edmond duduk dan meraih piala di dekatnya dan mengenggaknya cepat-cepat.

"Santai, Ed. Kau tidak sedang dikejar Selwyn untuk menyerahkan PR," canda Rose.

Edmond mengambil dua paha ayam panggang sekaligus ke piringnya, "Seperti yang kujanjikan, El? Ayam panggang dan jus labu."

Hermione tersenyum kecil seraya mengambil ayam pangggang untuk dirinya sendiri, "Tentu saja, Edmond."

Mereka makan dalam diam. Terkadang, Rose bergumam tentang PR dari Selwyn yang belum ia kerjakan. Atau terkadang Edmond dan Rose menyusun usulan-usulan kecil untuk tim Quidditch mereka. Hermione hanya diam memperhatikan dan mengamati mereka dengan senang. Mecoba mengalihkan dirinya untuk tidak kembali memikirkan pembicaraan tadi siang.

Hermione bukan sengaja menjadi pendiam dan tidak ingin berpartisipasi dengan percakapan kedua Weasley tersebut. Dan Hermione juga tidak merasa tertinggal sendirian dengan hanya mendengarkan obrolan kecil mereka. Selain untuk menghindari dirinya untuk menjadi terlalu dekat dengan mereka, Hermione hanya ingin merasa normal, layaknya seorang gadis remaja biasa, yang dapat menikmati dan mendengarkan obrolan anak sekolahan—meskipun umurnya tidak bisa dikatakan masih remaja. Itu yang terkadang membuat Hermione merasa relaks dan tidak kehilangan kewarasannya di tengah-tengah masalahnya yang menanggung banyak resiko dan konsekuensi.

Setidaknya, ia bisa merasa normal, dan melupakan sedikit beban pikiran yang yang ia pikul beberapa minggu ini.

"Elara? Kau hanya diam saja. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Rose. Hermione bisa melihat kerlipan khawatir di mata biru langit Rose.

"Aku lebih suka menjadi pendengar." Hermione megambil pudding coklat tak jauh darinya. Entah dari mana nafsu makan itu datang, tak seperti biasanya.

"Hei! Kau kira kita ini radio berjalan?" sahut Edmond, berpura-pura tersinggung. Hermione hanya menyeringai jahil.

"Oh, ya. Aku merasa sedang mendengar radio pantauan Quidditch. Kedua penyiarnya tengah menyusun rencana untuk mengalahkan tim yang mereka benci."

Rose mengerang. "Ayolah. Kita semua tahu jika kita berhasil melewati babak awal ini, tahun depan kita akan berhadapan dengan tim Slytherin. Dan kau tahu betapa liciknya mereka."

Hermione hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Selicik itukah mereka?" Edmond menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, seolah baru saja mendengar pertanyaan yang paling menyedihkan yang pernah ia dengar.

"Yeah, kau tahu. Asrama licik. Pemain sombong. Terlalu banyak gaya. Begitulah." Edmond mengatakannya seolah tengah meludahkan racun.

Rose melipat tangannya di meja dan menolehkan kepalanya ke Hermione. Beberapa helai rambut berwarna merah khas Weasleynya jatuh menutup kelopak matanya.

"Elara, tadi Violetta mencarimu. Entah, dia kelihatannya sangat ingin bicara denganmu."

Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia merasa sedikit familiar dengan nama itu. _Violetta... oh._ Kekasih Goldstein. Ravenclaw yang ia tolong kemarin. Hermione bisa saja menebak mengapa Violetta ingin berbicara padanya.

Tetapi Hermione justru menampakkan ekspresi bingungnya. "Siapa dia?"

"Violetta Clearwater. Ketua Murid Putri. Ravenclaw. Gadis baik. Kami berteman dengannya." Sahut Edmond.

_Clearwater..._

Nama itu mengingatkannya alasan mengapa dia berada di sini, duduk bersama orang yang kemungkinan merupakan buyut dari Ron. Mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia masih memiliki tugas yang harus diselesaikan—tugas yang merupakan impiannya. Mengingatkan dirinya ia tidak seharusnya berada di sini, zaman yang salah. Mengingatkannya kepada siapa dirinya. Seorang Unspeakable muda bernama Hermione Granger.

Kemudian, ia teringat ketika Harry, Ron, dan dirinya tertangkap Penjambret dan dirinya mengaku sebagai Penelope Clearwater. Dan Hermione mengingat dengan jelas para Penjambret itu menatapnya hina, terlebih Greyback. Merlin, tatapan serigala laparnya kadang masih membuatnya merasa sekujur tubuhnya gemetar dan tengkuknya terasa dingin. Lalu ketika Greyback membunuh Lavender saat perang...

Ia menghembuskan napasnya dengan gemetar seraya menghilangkan semua kenangan buruk di pikirannya. Ia tidak boleh lagi kehilangan kontrol akan pikirannya di depan umum.

Hermione menarik sebuah ikat rambut dari pergelangan tangannya, lalu mengikat rambut lebatnya, sambil membuat catatan di otaknya untuk menyisir rambutnya begitu sampai di kamarnya. "Ada urusan apa dia denganku? Aku tidak mengenal—ow! Aku bersumpah terkadang aku membenci rambutku," gerutu Hermione, diiringi kekehan dari teman-temannya.

"Entahlah, tapi lebih baik kau berbicara dengannya. Dan perihal rambutmu, kau kelihatan cantik dengan rambut keriting kok," goda Rose sambil tersenyum jahil. Mau tak mau Hermione mendengus mengejek.

"Tapi serius, lebih baik kau—hei! Violetta! Kemari!"

Seorang gadis berambut pirang menoleh ke arah mereka. Mata coklatnya menulusuri meja Gryffindor, mencari sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Di sampingnya, seorang laki-laki beremblem asrama yang sama menatapnya gadis di sampingnya tidak sabar.

Gadis itu lalu berjalan menghampiri sang trio Gryffindor. Laki-laki yang tadi berada di samping juga mengikutinya dengan tampang yang ogah-ogahan. Sambil menyisipnya helaian rambut pirangnya ke balik telinganya, ia tersenyum ke arah Hermione.

"Kau pasti Elara Runcorn?" sapa gadis itu ramah. Hermione membalikkan badannya ke arah penyihir yang menyapanya. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil sambil membenarkan posisi kacamata bulatnya. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan nama samaran dan kacamatanya.

"Kau ingin bicara dengan Elara kan?" tanya Rose. Gadis Ravenclaw itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Laki-laki yang tadi berjalan dengannya sekarang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Tampang cemberut di wajahnya berubah menjadi tertarik saat ia bertemu pandang dengan Hermione.

"Aku Violetta Clearwater. Ini Charles Goldstein. Bisa kita bicara?" tanya Violetta ramah.

Hermione terdiam sebentar menatap gadis Ravenclaw di depannya. "Oh, tentu. Ayo keluar dari sini."

Dengan anggukan kecil kepada Rose dan Edmond, Hermione mengikuti dua murid Ravenclaw di depannya. Begitu sampai di luar Aula, Violetta langsung membuka suaranya sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya. Hermione hanya mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap bingung ke arah penyihir perempuan di depannya.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih telah membantu Charles tentang insiden minggu lalu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak lewat di koridor itu dan membantunya," kata Violetta sambil tersenyum berterima kasih. Kerutan di kening Hermione mengendur dan seulas senyuman kecil terbentuk di sudut bibirnya.

"Tak masalah. Itu kan yang harus dilakukan jika melihat orang dengan kondisi seperti itu?" Sambil meremas tangan Violetta lembut, Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah laki-laki yang berdiri di sebelah Violetta, "Kau Goldstein, kan? Kau tak apa? Sudah baikan?"

Goldstein yang sedari tadi hanya menatap Hermione hanya mengangguk kikuk, lalu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Di balik lengan kemejanya yang sedikit tersibak, Hermione bisa melihat balutan perban melingkar di lengannya. Goldstein berdeham kecil. "Aku baik. Terima kasih telah menolongku. Maaf, aku telah lepas kendali sehingga berakhir merepotkanmu."

Hermione hanya mengangguk kecil. Dalam hati memperhatikan perkataan Goldstein mengenai dirinya yang memang lepas kendali. Belum sempat ia berkata, Goldstein memotongnya, "Kau yang ada di kelas Rune, kan?"

Ia hanya melongo mendengar pertanyaan Goldstein. Dalam pikirannya, ia mengabsen siapa saja yang berada dalam kelas Rune, dan baru menyadari bahwa Goldstein adalah salah satunya. Lagipula Asrama Gryffindor belajar bersama Asrama Ravenclaw di kelas itu.

"Oh, ya. Kurasa," jawab Hermione kaku. Goldstein masih menatapnya. Dengan cepat, Hermione menoleh ke arah Violetta. "Maaf, tapi boleh aku pergi sekarang?"

Violetta menyisipkan sehelai rambutnya ke balik telinganya, "Kau ingin kembali sekarang? uh... sebenarnya aku ingin mengobrol banyak denganmu."

Hermione tersenyum kecil, "Maaf, aku baru teringat aku ada tugas yang belum terselesaikan."

Goldstein menautkan kedua alisnya. "Bukankah besok hari sabtu?"

Hermione merutuk dalam hati. Lalu memaksakan tawa kecil. "Oh, aku ingin menyelesaikannya sekarang, kemudian aku bisa bersantai."

Terdengar pintu Aula Besar terbuka dan suara celotehan-celotehan siswa. Mereka terdiam sebentar, sambil mengamati rombongan anak-anak yang keluar dari Aula Besar. Setelah menatap Hermione sebentar, Violetta menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Lalu terlihat seulas senyum kecil di bibirnya, "Baiklah. Mungkin lain kali. Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Elara. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Hermione berjalan mundur bersiap untuk membalikkan badannya dan segera pergi menuju Asramanya. "Senang bertemu denganmu juga Vio—duh!"

Bahu Hermione menabrak sesuatu yang kokoh—barangkali seseorang. Ia dapat merasakan orang itu menaruh tangannya di pundak Hermione, mencegahnya apabila ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Hermione dengan cepat membalikkan badannya dan cepat-cepat meminta maaf. "Maaf aku tidak—oh."

Sambil mengerjapkan matanya, Hermione bungkam tak bisa berkata. Yang ia dapatkan adalah sepasang mata berwarna gelap menatapnya balik tanpa ekspresi. "Hati-hati, Miss Runcorn."

_Crap._

* * *

><p>"Hari ini sangat melelahkan, kau tahu? Selwyn bodoh itu tak henti-hentinya— Tom? Kau mendengarku?"<p>

Dengan susah payah Tom menahan erangan kesalnya. Sebelum Rosier datang, Tom tengah menyantap makan malam dengan tenang. Begitu penyihir itu datang, ia tak henti-hentinya bicara. Rosier telah merenggut ketenangannya, dan sampai sekarang ia tak kunjung menutup mulutnya. _Apa yang salah denganmu, perempuan?_ Tom merutuk dalam hati.

"Oh, ya. Aku mendengarkan. Hanya saja aku tengah banyak pikiran, maaf." Tom memaksakan nada formal yang menjanjikan.

Rosier menampikan ekspresi penuh simpatik. Kalau saja mereka hanya sendirian di sini, Tom takkan segan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengutuk gadis itu habis-habisan. "Aku mengerti. Tugasmu sangat berat sebagai Ketua Murid, ya kan?"

Tom terlalu malas untuk menjawab. Ia hanya bergumam kecil sambil melemparkan pandangannya menulusuri Aula Besar untuk mencari hal yang dapat mengalihkan dirinya untuk tidak mendengar omongan-omongan tak berguna Rosier yang masih saja mengoceh. Mata hitamnya menangkap seseorang yang tengah menyantap makan malam bersama teman-temannya.

Ia tahu, ia tak pernah merasa sangat penasaran terhadap orang lain. Namun, karena perbuatan Runcorn tempo hari, terlebih lagi Mantra Penyembuhannya, Tom mau tak mau merasa penasaran terhadap gadis itu. Gadis itu memiliki daya tarik.

_Sihir_nya, terlebih.

_Bisa saja Runcorn berguna kan? _tanya Tom dalam hati.

Tom memperhatikan gadis itu di kelas—ia tidak selalu berada di kelas yang sama dengan gadis itu. Runcorn tampaknya tidak mengambil begitu banyak kelas. Gadis itu kelihatannya sangat menguasai Transfigurasi—walaupun Tom tidak kalah dengannya. Bisa dibilang mereka seimbang. Tom selalu menunggu-nunggu waktu dimana gadis itu akan melakukan sihir.

Ia masih bisa mendengar alunan mantra yang keluar dari mulut Runcorn. Tom tidak begitu bisa mendengar pengucapan mantranya, tetapi Runcorn terdengar seperti menggumamkan alunan nada yang teratur, seolah tengah melantunkan lagu pengantar tidur...

Ia memperhatikan Runcorn tengah berbicara dengan salah satu Weasley—Weasley yang perempuan—lalu ia mengambil sesuatu dari pergelangan tangannya dan mengikat rambut keriting lebatnya. Ia melihat Runcorn meringis.

Tom menaikkan salah satu alisnya. _Serius, apakah Runcorn menyebut sesuatu yang ada di atas kepalanya itu rambut? _Tak seperti gadis-gadis yang pernah Tom temui yang selalu menata rapih rambutnya—ambil contoh penyihir yang duduk di sebelahnya, Rosier—Runcorn kelihatan tidak begitu peduli.

Tom mengamati dua orang yang tengah menghampiri trio Gryffindor itu. Ia mengenali Clearwater—partner Ketua Muridnya yang menyedihkan. Dan Goldstein—yang tak kalah menyedihkan.

Dan orang-orang bilang Goldstein sempat menjadi kandidat Ketua Murid. Tom mendengus. _Yang benar saja,_ cemoohnya.

Dari sudut matanya, ia dapat melihat Rosier yang tengah meminum tehnya perlahan layaknya _Lady_. Setidaknya ia telah berhenti berbicara, entah sejak kapan, ia juga tidak sadar. Saat Tom mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke meja Gryffindor, ia hanya menemukan kedua Weasley tengah menyantap makan malam mereka sambil sekali-kali berbicara pelan. Tidak ada Runcorn di mana pun, dan juga kedua Ravenclaw yang tadi menghampirinya.

Tom bisa menebak apa yang mereka bertiga bicarakan. _Insiden minggu lalu, pastinya,_ Tom mendengus dalam hati. Lalu pertanyaan menggelikan terlintas di kepalanya. _Bagaimana jika mereka membicarakan insiden itu dan menemukan sesuatu yang berujung padaku?_

Tetapi, Tom telah memastikan semuanya. Mantranya bekerja dengan baik, ia tahu itu. Hanya saja, entah mengapa Tom merasa was-was. Ia teringat semua pandangan yang dilemparkan oleh Runcorn tanpa sadar ke arahnya. Jika sekali lihat, Tom merasa pandangan itu merupakan pandangan kosong biasa. Tetapi belakangan Tom merasa pandangan itu terasa seperti... penuh selidik. Dan Tom bisa mendeteksi beberapa emosi yang sulit ia baca.

Tom termenung sebentar sambil menatap beberapa murid yang mulai meninggalkan Aula Besar sambil mengobrol dengan teman masing-masing. _Haruskah aku menyusul?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Ia mengendikkan bahunya lalu berdiri sambil merapihkan jubahnya_. _Tak ada salahnya memastikan.

Lalu Tom mendengar seorang perempuan bertanya dari sebelahnya. "Kau ingin kemana, Tom?"

_Oh, yeah. Rosier. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya?_ Batin Tom sarkastis.

"Ada urusan. Selamat malam." Tom mengabaikan bibir Rosier yang mengerucut mendengar jawaban Tom. Dengan segera, Tom melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu Aula dan keluar dari Aula Besar.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga Vio—duh!"

Seseorang menubruknya. Sesaat, ia hampir saja mengumpat. Tetapi setelah ia mendapati bahwa ternyata gadis familiar berambut hitam keriting yang tadi menubruknya, ia pun memutuskan untuk menaruh tangannya di kedua pundaknya.

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat, lalu berkata kikuk, "Maaf aku tidak—oh."

Gadis itu hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya, tak berkata sedikitpun. Bahkan ia terkesan _tidak bisa_ berkata apapun. Sepasang mata berwarna abu-abu cemerlang menatapnya dari balik lensa.

Tom menyeringai dalam hati. "Hati-hati, Miss Runcorn."

Tubuh tinggi Tom menjulang di hadapan Runcorn. Tubuhnya kecil, feminim. Tubuhnya bahkan kelihatan lebih kecil di hadapan Tom. Mata abu-abunya hanya menatap Tom dengan diam. Sedikit sulit membaca apa yang ada di kedua pasang mata abu-abunya.

Kesadaran terlihat telah menarik kembali gadis itu. Dengan cepat, ia mundur selangkah, membuat kedua tangan Tom terlepas dari pundaknya. Runcorn berdeham, lalu berkata kecil, "Maaf, Riddle. Aku tak sengaja."

Tom memandangnya sejenak, lalu menjawab dengan nada formal, "Tak masalah."

Ia sadar bahwa di sana masih ada penyihir lain yang menatapnya. Tom menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati dua orang Ravenclaw tengah diam mengamatinya.

"Violetta, _Goldstein_."

Kedua Ravenclaw itu hanya mengangguk sopan dan menyapanya balik. Dillihat dari reaksi Goldstein, mantranya bekerja dengan baik. Meskipun ia bisa melihat tatapan mencemooh di wajah Goldstein—ia tidak begitu peduli. Seingat Tom, Goldstein selalu menatapnya seperti itu bahkan sebelum insiden minggu lalu. Dan dilihat dari dimana mereka bertiga berbicara, kedua Racenclaw itu mungkin saja hanya menyampaikan rasa terima kasih mereka pada Runcorn.

_Tak ada salahnya memastikan._

"Sebaiknya aku pergi. Senang bertemu denganmu Violetta, Goldstein." Kata Runcorn.

Ia memberikan anggukan kecil kepada Clearwater dan Goldstein. Lalu Runcorn menoleh ke arahnya memberikan anggukan kecil yang terlihat kaku. Lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkannya.

Melihat kepergian Runcorn, ia pun juga ikut pergi meninggalkan Clearwater dan Goldstein tanpa menoleh, lalu ia berjalan pelan menuju Asrama Ketua Murid.

Satu hal lagi yang membuatnya penasaran. Reaksi Runcorn setiap kali berhadapan dengannya, dan berakhir dengan pergi terburu-buru.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haloo, chapter baru lagi nih. Gimana menurut kalian? Reviewnya boleh kok, aku sangat membutuhkan review kalian :v<strong>

**Dan omong-omong, Selamat Tahun Baru teman-teman, sekaligus SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN TOM RIDDLE!*terharu* **

**Nikmati liburan kalian ;)**

**catsilhouette**


	6. Tinta dan Pemilik Hutan

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. ROWLING**

* * *

><p>Hermione menatap kosong jendela di sampingnya. Menunggu matahari yang kelihatannya masih malu untuk menampakkan dirinya dari balik awan. Langit Skotlandia di atas Hogwarts bagaikan permadani berwarna biru gelap yang indah, dihiasi bintang-bintang yang bertebaran dan berkelap-kelip—seperti tengah mengedip ke Hermione. Seolah mencoba memberikannya semangat.<p>

Asramanya gelap. Sumber cahaya yang menerangi ruangan hanya berasal dari sinar redup rembulan yang menembus jendela-jendela asrama. Ia sengaja tidak menyalakan lilin, takut jika penghuni asrama yang lain terbangun. Hermione bisa mendengar dengkuran pelan dari teman seasramanya.

Ia telah terjaga sejak satu jam yang lalu. Ia tidak kembali tidur—tidak _bisa_ kembali tidur. Pikirannya tak mau membiarkannya terlelap.

Di dalam kepalanya, Hermione memutar kembali percakapannya dengan Violetta dan Goldstein. Hermione kembali mengingat saat Goldstein mengatakan bahwa dia memang hilang kendali saat itu. Hermione tahu dan bisa membedakan. Orang yang memorinya terhapus biasanya akan terlihat sedikit linglung saat ditanyakan mengenai kejadian yang telah terhapus dari otaknya. Tetapi, Goldstein tidak seperti itu. Membuat Hermione yakin bahwa memang tak ada orang lain yang terlibat.

Lalu, Hermione mengingat Tom Riddle. Ingin rasanya Hermione berteriak depresi karena tingkah lakunya kemarin. Seperti pertemuan pertamanya dengan Riddle. Lidahnya membeku, tak bisa berkata-kata. Dan Hermione pergi begitu saja.

Ya, pergi begitu saja.

Hermione bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia selalu bisa merasakan emosinya saat menatap Riddle dari kejauhan. Kebencian, kemarahan, dan juga ketakutan. Tetapi Hermione masih bisa menahannya. Karena ia tahu, setidaknya Tom Riddle saat ini bukanlah Lord Voldemort. _Belum_.

Lain halnya ketika ia berhadapan langsung dengan Riddle. Ia hanya pernah berhadap-hadapan dengannya dua kali. Saat pertama kali, mungkin wajar jika beraksi seperti itu. Tetapi kemarin?

_Merlin, bersikaplah profesional Granger!_

Entah bagaimana, semua pikirannya terhapus dari kepalanya. Lidahnya kelu. Otaknya berhenti untuk memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk menyingkir—untuk bersikap normal. Ia merasa sangat bodoh. Pengecut.

Ia melenguh pelan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Ia kesal dengan dirinya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan emosinya merusak rencananya. Ia tidak ingin merubah garis waktu dengan menarik perhatian Pangeran Kegelapan di masa mudanya. Ia tak ingin merusak masa depan.

Kemudian sesuatu terbesit di pikirannya. _Bagaimana jika dengan menolong Goldstein kemarin, aku telah mengubah garis waktu?_

Kalaupun benar, terlalu terlambat untuk menyesal. Semuanya telah terjadi. Hermione tidak bisa merubah apapun. Cukup misinya ini saja ia bermain dengan waktu. Lagipula dengan kedatangannya di masa lalu pastilah sudah merubah garis waktu, terlebih ia sudah berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang di sini. Meskipun bisa saja perubahan itu tidak begitu signifikan.

_Merlin, aku harus bersikap lebih wajar lagi_, putusnya dalam hati.

Dengan hembusan napas pelan dari mulutnya, Hermione memfokuskan pandangannya ke jendela di sampingnya. Ia memperhatikan langit yang tak lagi sepenuhnya berwarna biru tua. Semburat-semburat oranye mulai terlihat di langit. Cahaya matahari terlihat tengah mencoba mengintip dari balik awan. Bintang-bintang menghilang. Pagi akan tiba sebentar lagi.

Hermione meraih tongkat sihir dan kaca kecil dari nakasnya. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Melihat sedikit rambut coklatnya yang terlihat tengah tumbuh dari akarnya. Hermione mengingatkan dirinya untuk pergi ke salon saat pekan Hogsmeade datang—ia mendengar ada salon yang buka baru-baru ini dari teman seasramanya. Ia bahkan lupa mempertimbangkan jika rambut aslinya pasti akan tumbuh kembali. Jika memang ia tidak sempat, ia akan mencoba mantra untuk mengganti warna rambut. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja hanya menggunakan mantra itu, tetapi mantra itu tidak akan bertahan lama dan kapan hilangnya efek mantra tidak dapat di prediksi. Tidak seperti mantra untuk matanya yang memang diketahui kapan efeknya akan hilang.

Lalu ia melihat sesuatu yang familiar di matanya di pantulan dirinya pada cermin. Sesuatu hal yang asli dari dirinya, yang hanya bisa dilihat saat pagi hari.

Iris berwarna coklat hangat menatapnya balik di cermin. Dalam hati, Hermione merasa lega tidak mendapati sepasang bola mata abu-abu yang dingin menatapnya balik. Ia senang masih bisa melihat bagian kecil dari dirinya yang asli, meskipun tidak untuk waktu yang lama.

Hermione mendengar pergerakan dari ranjang di sampingnya—menandakan penghuni asrama yang lain juga akan segera bangun. Dengan jentikan kecil tongkatnya diiringi bisikan rapalan dari mulutnya, iris mata coklat hangatnya berubah warna. Yang semula berwarna coklat hangat menenangkan_,_ sekarang menjadi abu-abu dingin menusuk.

Ia mendengar lenguhan dari sampingnya. Lalu terdengar selimut dan kelambu yang tersibak. Dari balik sela-sela kelambunya, Hermione melihat Rose tengah duduk di ranjangnya sambil menggosok matanya. Lalu teman-teman asramanya yang lain bangun tak lama kemudian.

Hermione menyibakkan kelambunya, kembali menjadi dirinya yang lain, Elara Runcorn. Lalu salah satu teman asramanya menyapanya.

"Apakah kau bangun paling pagi lagi, Elara?" kata gadis bernama Leona Shafiq. Ia kelihatannya tengah melawan kantuknya.

Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat Hylla Longbottom tengah merapikan ranjangnya sambil terkantuk-kantuk. Rose tengah meregangkan tangannya sambil menguap, lalu mengacak-acak rambut merahnya.

Hermione mengendikkan bahunya, "Kuanggap itu sebagai 'selamat pagi'?"

Cassiopeia Fawley menguap lebar-lebar sambil mengambil sesuatu dari kopernya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, ia berkata, "Atau kau tidak tidur sama sekali, El? Aku memperhatikan kantung matamu semakin tebal."

"Dan lihat rambutmu. Kau terlihat seperti menaruh sarang burung di atas kepalamu. Kau yakin tidak ingin membiarkanku merapihkan rambutmu?" tanya Leona Shafiq yang tengah menyisir rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam legam.

Hermione hanya mengendikkan bahunya lagi tidak peduli. Ia pun turun dari ranjangnya dan mengambil seragamnya. Lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, ia mendapati gadis-gadis yang lain tengah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Hylla Longbottom tengah menyiapkan bukunya. Leona Shafiq tengah menyiapkan seragamnya dan aksesoris yang akan ia pakai hari ini. Cassiopeia Fawley tersandung kopernya sendiri dalam perjalanan menuju kamar mandi. Hermione memperhatikan Rose mengancing jubahnya dan mendelik ke arah Leona.

Begitu Rose menangkap tatapannya, ia pun langsung berdiri. "Ayo sarapan, El."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Setelah menyisir rambut hitamnya yang masih basah, Hermione mengenakan jubahnya dan meraih tasnya. Lalu mengikuti Rose keluar dari asrama.

Saat mereka menjejakkan kakinya di ruang rekreasi, Rose melemparkan tubuhnya ke sofa terdekat. "Kau tahu, terkadang aku tidak tahan dengan dengan obrolan tentang _fashion_ di pagi hari."

Hermione hanya terkekeh mendengar gerutuan penyihir di depannya. Setelah beberapa lama, Edmond datang dan bergabung dengan mereka.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Ed?"

Edmond mendelik ke arah sepupunya. "Rosie, semua orang punya hak untuk bangun siang."

Rose bangkit dari sofa dan memutar bola matanya. "Ya, tetapi tidak saat kau harus hadir ke kelas Selwyn pada jam pertama. Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu, astaga."

Mereka pergi ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan bersama. Aroma masakan khas peri rumah Hogwarts menyeruak menggoda indra penciumannya. Hermione bisa merasakan perutnya yang mulai berulah. Aula Besar terlihat ramai seperti biasa. Tanpa banyak bicara mereka bertiga mencari tempat duduk dan mulai mengisi perut mereka.

Sambil mengunyah sarapannya, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati kedua Weasley tengah tergelak tertawa mendengar perkataan salah satu murid tahun ke lima yang duduk di sebelah mereka. Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh aula. Seluruh murid tengah menikmati sarapan mereka. Beberapa terlihat hanya duduk sambil mengobrol dengan temannya atau sekedar mengecek ulang PR mereka. Saat pandangannya menyapu meja Slytherin, pandangannya bersibobrok dengan sepasang iris hitam yang juga tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengannya.

Bukannya mengalihkan pandangannya, Riddle justru masih mempertahankan kontak mata mereka. Ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya—seolah menantang Hermione. _Mau apa dia?_

Kembali, ia mempertahankan wajahnya yang tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun sambil menatap Riddle, lalu menenggak jus labunya—dalih untuk memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Hermione menyelesaikan sarapannya dalam diam dan tidak terburu-buru. _Ya, bagus. tetap tenang seperti itu, Granger._

Setelah selesai, ia menghembuskan napasnya dan meraih tasnya. Ia menoleh ke Rose dan Edmond yang tengah mengikik mendengar lelucon dari murid Gryffindor yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kita ke kelas sekarang?" tanya Hermione.

Edmond terlihat tengah mengusap sudut matanya, menghapus air matanya. Rose pun berdiri sambil menyandang tasnya, wajahnya masih memerah karena tawa.

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan Aula Besar yang masih ramai. Edmond dan Rose kelihatannya masih membahas apa yang mereka tertawakan tadi.

"Sungguh, El. Kau harusnya mendengar apa yang di katakan Dany. Mereka mengerjai Filch hingga ia harus terpaksa berkeliaran di dalam kastil dengan bisul berisi lendir liput di seluruh wajahnya! Bahkan ia terlihat hampir menangis ketika pergi ke hospital wing."

Hermione hanya mendengus mendengar Rose yang sepertinya hendak terkikik lagi. "Yang benar saja."

Mereka berjalan santai sambil menikmati suasana ramai koridor di Hogwarts. Di sekitarnya, semua murid tengah menuju ke kelas mereka sambil mengobrol seru dengan teman masing-masing. Tak jarang Hermione melihat murid tahun pertama yang kelihatan kebingungan sambil memegang peta masing-masing (yeah ini sudah sebulan lebih dan kebanyakan dari mereka masih tersasar di sini). Hermione juga melihat beberapa murid laki-laki yang tengah duduk sambil menjahili murid yang lebih muda.

Mereka berjalan menuju tangga. Saat hendak menaiki tangga, seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan. Hermione menegang sebentar. Begitu menoleh, Hermione mendapati Goldstein tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Diam-diam Hermione lega orang yang menepuk pundaknya bukanlah seorang Slytherin tertentu yang merupakan orang terakhir yang ia ingin temui hari ini

Goldstein menyapukan tangannya ke rambut coklatnya yang rapih, lalu membenarkan posisi tasnya di pundaknya. "Um... Runcorn?"

"Ya, Goldstein?" tanya Hermione.

Goldstein menatap tak nyaman ke arah Rose dan Edmond yang juga tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Boleh bicara sebentar?"

Hermione menoleh ke dua temannya dan berjanji akan menyusul. Lalu ia berdiri menghadap Goldstein. "Bicaralah."

Ia membenahi posisi tasnya dengan gugup. "Aku tahu aku sudah mengatakannya sebelumnya. Tetapi, aku ingin bilang... terima kasih atas insiden tempo hari."

Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau sudah mengatakan itu padaku bukan?"

"Yeah, tapi saat itu ada— intinya, aku merasa ucapanku belum layak."

Hermione menghiraukan nada aneh dari mulut Goldstein. Dengan anggukan kecil, Hermione menjawab ringan, "Tak masalah, Goldstein. Omong-omong, dimana Violetta?"

"Dia sibuk, kau tahu... Ketua Murid."

Ia pun mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah. Aku ingin ke kelasku. Aku dulu—"

"Tunggu!" Goldstein meraih lengan jubahnya. "Tujuanku bicara denganmu tak hanya itu. Aku ingin mentraktirmu di The Three Broomstick untuk... kau tahu. Berterimakasih. Pekan Hogsmeade akan datang sebelum liburan musim dingin, masih lumayan lama sih."

Hermione menautkan kedua alisnya terkejut. Hermione pun menarik lengannya. "Akankah Violetta ikut?"

Goldstein memainkan tali tasnya. "Entahlah. Kupikir dia sibuk."

Hermione menatapnya skeptis sebentar, lalu memaksakan senyum meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku, aku rasa Rose dan Edmond akan mengajakku," Hermione tidak begitu yakin dengan perkataannya, tetapi ia tetap melanjutkan, "tetapi, terima kasih. Aku harus pergi sekarang, kelas akan dimulai."

Goldstein mengerjapkan matanya. "Oh... oke. Tak masalah."

Dengan senyuman canggung, Hermione meninggalkan Goldstein dan melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengan Goldstein.

* * *

><p>Hermione berhasil menyusul kedua temannya sebelum keduanya tiba terlebih dahulu di kelas. Ia menghiraukan pandangan ingin tahu dari kedua Weasley, seolah tengah menuntut penjelasan dalam diam. Hermione tidak terlalu ingin memikirkan Goldstein dengan tingkah anehnya.<p>

Mereka memasuki kelas bersamaan dengan berdentangnya bel tanda pembelajaran dimulai. Kelas sudah terisi oleh murid-murid tengah yang tengah duduk di kursi panjang yang diletakkan di dua sisi ruangan. Meja-meja di susun rapi di pojokan kelas—kecuali meja guru yang tetap berada di depan kelas. Hermione mencari tempat duduk di deretan Gryffindor bersama dua teman Gryffindornya.

"Praktik hari ini?" tebak Hermione setelah menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Rose.

"Yeah. Kau tahu aku lebih suka praktik daripada teori. Setidaknya aku bisa jauh-jauh dari buku," kata Rose sambil menyengir. Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Akhirnya! Telingaku sakit kalau harus mendengar suara melengking Blishwick membacakan ulang isi buku. Dia kira kita tidak bisa membaca apa?" celetuk Edmond dari belakangnya. Hermione mau tak mau menyetejui perkataan Edmond dalam hati.

Ia memperhatikan bahwa kedua asrama yang ada di ruangan—Gryffindor dan Slytherin—duduk secara terpisah, seperti biasanya. Slytherin duduk di sisi lain ruangan. Hermione melihat Riddle sambil menahan rasa gugup di dadanya. Ia tengah mendengarkan perempuan di sebelahnya bicara—yang kalau tidak salah namanya Rosier. Wajah Riddle tak melihatkan ekspresi apapun. Tetapi samar-samar ia merasa bahwa Riddle kelihatannya tengah menahan dirinya untuk tetap tenang.

Hermione mengenali Abraxas Malfoy yang duduk di sisi kanan Riddle dengan tenang. Rambut pirang putihnya yang tersisir rapih—mengingatkannya pada Draco Malfoy. Mata kelabunya menyusuri ruangan, seolah mencari sesuatu yang menarik untuk dipandang. Semua gestur, tingkah laku, dan tatapannya familiar.

_Tak hanya fisik, kelakuannya pun menurun, _batin Hermione_, yang berbeda Malfoy di zamanku adalah Malfoy-ferret-pirang-biadab._

Hermione menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Rose yang duduk di sampingnya. "Memangnya, kenapa Selwyn sering tidak masuk akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Hermione.

"Dia tengah mengurusi masalah awal tahun ajaran. Dia mondar-mandir ke kementrian beberapa kali dengan Kepala Sekolah. Dia orang kepercayaan Dippet kedua selain Dumbledore, jadi dia sering mendampingi Dippet. Seorang murid kabur dari sekolah. Sampai sekarang, ia belum ditemukan." Terang Rose sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

Hermione menautkan alisnya, "Aku tidak pernah mendengar hal ini sebelumnya."

Rose mendengus. "Itu karena tak ada yang mau membicarakannya. Perempuan itu benar-benar brengsek. Tak ada yang peduli dengannya," Ucap Rose pahit. Kentara sekali ia tidak suka terhadap perempuan yang ia maksud dan sama sekali tidak ingin membicarakan topik tersebut.

Belum sempat Hermione bertanya kembali, pintu ruangan kelas menjeblak terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang penyihir dewasa menggunakan jubah coklat yang yang tanpa tedeng aling langsung menghabur menuju ke meja guru yang berada di depan kelas. Celotehan murid-murid terhenti ketika Profesor Selwyn membalikan badannya dan menatap seluruh kelas. Tatapan tegasnya menyapu ruangan, memastikan seluruh siswanya telah hadir dan menempati tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Pagi, anak-anak," sapanya ke seluruh penghuni kelas sambil menaruh buku-buku yang ia bawa ke meja di sebelahnya. "Hari ini, seperti yang kalian lihat, kita akan praktik. Kita akan mengulang mantra-mantra pertahanan ilmu hitam untuk beberapa pertemuan, mengingat materi ini akan menjadi salah satu bahan ujian praktik NEWT.

"Pertemuan praktik sebelumnya, kita sudah mengulang mantra _Confingo_. Sekarang, kita mulai dari yang paling dasar. Aku ingin mengetes Mantra Perlindungan kalian. Pertemuan sebelumnya, aku sudah meminta Profesor Blishwick untuk menyuruh kalian untuk menghapalkan mantra-mantra perlindungan untuk tahun ketujuh. Kalian tidak harus hanya menggunakan mantra-mantra tersebut. Gunakan mantra yang kalian ketahui. Nonverbal lebih baik."

Hermione telah membaca bukunya, dan mendapati mantra-mantra yang tak asing lagi baginya. _Merlin, aku bahkan telah menggunakan mantra-mantra itu entah sudah berapa kali,_ batinnya. Meskipun ia tahu banyak sekali Mantra Perlindungan selain yang ada di buku, ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan mantra-mantra simpel. Ia juga memutuskan untuk tidak langsung mengerahkan semua sihirnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai sekarang. Laki-laki terlebih dahulu. Baris!"

Semua murid laki-laki di ruangan pun mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Beberapa terlihat malas-malasan bergabung ke barisan. Edmond yang sejak tadi duduk di belakangnya bangkit dan berbisik kepadanya dan Rose, "Doakan aku beruntung."

Seorang Gryffindor yang berbaris paling depan mulai menyiapkan tongkat sihirnya dan maju beberapa langkah dengan kikuk untuk menjaga jarak dengan barisan di belakangnya. "Aku akan melemparimu beberapa kutukan dan kau harus menangkis dengan Mantra Perlindungan. Pilih saja mantra favoritmu. Siap?" murid Gryffindor itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Kentara sekali ia tak begitu yakin dengan dirinya.

Lalu Selwyn mulai melempar mantra ke arah murid di depannya. Hanya Mantra Bius, Hermione memperhatikan. Laki-laki itu mulai mengeluarkan Mantra Perlindungannya. _Ia tidak begitu buruk_, Hermione memutuskan.

"Aku juga akan menggunakan kutukan hitam. Kalian sebaiknya bersiap," Selwyn memperingati.

Murid-murid pun mulai bergantian maju. Yang telah mendapat giliran kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Sambil memperhatikan seorang murid Slytherin yang berkali-kali berusaha keras untuk menangkis kutukan dari Selwyn dengan tepat waktu, Hermione mengingat dirinya saat pertemuan yang lalu. Saat ia diuji oleh Selwyn untuk meledakkan bantal yang dijadikan sebagai target dengan mantra _Confringo_, Hermione sengaja untuk mencoba berkali-kali sampai ia benar-benar mengerahkan sihirnya untuk meledakkan bantal tak berdosa tersebut. Hermione menyeringai dalam hati.

Lalu perhatiannya teralih ketika seorang Slytherin berambut hitam legam berlencana Ketua Murid di kerah jubahnya melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang, meninggalkan barisan. Selwyn tersenyum miring mendapati Tom Riddle yang telah menyiapkan tongkat sihir putih pucatnya. Melihat tongkat sihir yang ada di genggaman Riddle membuat Hermione merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menjalari tengkuknya.

_Berapa banyak jiwa yang telah terenggut oleh tongkat sihir itu...?_

"Kita mulai?" tanya Selwyn dengan senyuman miring yang masing terulas di bibirnya, yang dijawab anggukan percaya diri dari Riddle.

Hermione bahkan tidak terkejut. Berbeda dengan murid yang lainnya, Selwyn kelihatannya mempercepat gerak tongkat sihirnya. Ia menjetikkan, menyabet, membentuk pola-pola rumit dengan cepat. Dan ia mendapati Riddle melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menangkis kutukan dari Selwyn dengan mudah. Dan semuanya secara nonverbal. Manuver-manuver yang ia lakukan cepat dan tepat waktu. Beberapa perisai sihir terbentuk di hadapan Riddle dengan warna yang berbeda—dan dengan tingkat ke efektifan yang juga berbeda. Sinar yang terpancar oleh perisai sihir yang ada di hadapannya memantul ke mata gelapnya. Mantra-mantra yang Riddle gunakan familiar bagi Hermione. Hermione bertaruh, Riddle takkan mungkin menggunakan Mantra Perlindungan yang jauh lebih tinggi tingkatannya dari pada apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Tidak mungkin ia menunjukan seluruh kemampuannya di hadapan banyak orang, terlebih profesor. Kebanyakan mantranya sudah bukan lagi dari buku PTIH mereka.

Hermione samar-samar tidak lagi melihat ruangan kelas. Ia melihat halaman depan Hogwarts—Hogwarts yang berbeda. Tom Riddle bukan lagi seorang pemuda berkarismatik yang cerdas, melainkan makhluk putih pucat yang menyerupai ular menggunakan jubah hitam suram. Tongkat sihir putihnya teracung ke lawan di hadapannya—ke arahnya. Ia pun merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menjalar di punggungnya.

_Merlin, jaga pikiranmu Granger!_ rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

Hermione kembali terfokus pada dua penyihir yang berada di tengah ruangan. Selwyn menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya. Jantung Hermione serasa berhenti sesaat ketika ia melihat sebuah kutukan hijau keluar dari tongkat sihir Selwyn. Namun ia bisa bernapas lega kembali ketika kutukan itu memecah menjadi banyak dan meluncur dengan arah-arah yang berbeda, mencoba mengepung Riddle dari segala arah. Riddle bahkan tidak terlihat gentar sedikit pun. Dengan sekali putaran kecil tongkat sihirnya yang menghadap langit-langit, sebelum semua kutukan itu berhasil meraihnya, kutukan itu terpantul, seolah tertabrak oleh suatu dinding tak terlihat yang mengelilingi Riddle. Hermione melihat sebuah seringai muncul di sudut bibir Selwyn.

Lalu, dengan sabetan tongkat sihirnya yang terakhir, sebuah kutukan berwarna gelap meluncur ke arah Tom. Hermione mengenali kutukan tersebut sebagai kutukan hitam yang tak diketahui banyak orang, tetapi Hermione sudah berkali-kali melihat mantra itu.

Tom menaikkan satu alisnya—seolah tertantang oleh kutukan yang meluncur ke arahnya. Lalu ia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya. Tongkat sihir putih tulangnya membentuk pola rumit dengan cepat. Lalu sebuah dinding sihir berwarna kuning menyala terbentuk di hadapannya bertepatan dengan kutukan Selwyn yang nyaris berhasil mencapai Riddle. Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika kutukan Selwyn tersedot ke dalam dinding sihir tersebut, dan perisai itu pun lenyap bersama dengan kutukan. Giliran Riddle selesai.

Kelas hening. Semua murid kelihatannya tengah tercengang melihat pertunjukan di hadapan mereka. Bahkan Rose yang duduk di sampingnya tak lagi melontarkan komentar-komentar seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Lalu keheningan itu terpecahkan ketika Selwyn terkekeh sambil melipat lengannya di depan dada.

"Aku tak terkejut. Aku anggap kau telah mempelajari buku dariku? Oh, tidak. Bahkan lebih. Kerja bagus." Ucap Selwyn. Tom hanya menggumamkan terima kasih dan kembali duduk di tempat duduknya.

Murid-murid bergumam dan berbisik di sekitarnya—membicarakan apa yang baru mereka lihat, pastinya. Rose membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menelan ludahnya.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah beberapa kali melihat Riddle beraksi. Tapi... aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti _tadi_. Maksudku... ia lebih cepat dan gesit dari sebelumnya," gumam Rose.

Hermione yang pernah melihat Tom Riddle di masa depan berduel seperti orang kesetanan hanya mengangguk. Bahkan di usia mudanya, Riddle sudah secakap ini. "Ku anggap Selwyn telah menaruh perhatiannya kepada Riddle."

Rose mendengus mendengar Hermione. "Kau bercanda? _Semua profesor_ telah menaruh perhatiannya kepada Riddle."

_Kecuali Dumbledore_, tambah Hermione dalam hati_. Yah, tidak juga sih. Dumbledore kan juga masih mengawasi Riddle._

Ia tidak sadar ketika seluruh murid perempuan telah bangkit dari tempat duduk dan mulai berbaris. Hermione memperhatikan bahwa murid laki-laki telah menduduki tempat duduk mereka kembali. Rose menariknya berdiri dan mereka pun mulai memasuki barisan.

Giliran anak perempuan pun dimulai. Yang bisa Hermione simpulkan ketika melihat giliran-giliran anak perempuan; meskipun emansipasi wanita belum marak di era ini, kebanyakan perempuan di kelas ini menunjukan diri mereka bahwa wanita tak seburuk apa yang orang-orang anggap. Meskipun beberapa ada yang masih kurang. Namun, ada satu penyihir yang membuat Hermione heran, Rosier.

Hermione memang tidak mengenalnya. Ia mengira Rosier akan menjerit ketakutan setiap kali kutukan meluncur ke arahnya. Ia bahkan sudah terkejut melihat perempuan seperti Rosier mengambil kelas ini. Hermione tidak asing dengan gadis berdarah murni seperti itu. Rata-rata mereka semua manja, penakut, tidak peduli dengan sekolah dan pelajaran. Tetapi mungkin Hermione salah dengan sangkaannya pada Rosier. Gadis itu, memang tidak sepenuhnya menguasai—masih agak lamban. Terkadang ia memang kesulitan untuk menebak kapan Selwyn mengeluarkan mantra dan kapan harus mulai membuat perisai. Tetapi, Hermione dapat melihat tekad yang samar di matanya.

Hermione terkadang meringis melihat perempuan-perempuan Darah Murni—terlebih di zaman ini—yang tidak bisa mengamalkan ilmu mereka setelah lulus dari sekolah. Bukankah itu sangat disayangkan, jika kau telah belajar bertahun-tahun lalu hanya berakhir menikah dan tidak bekerja, mengurusi rumah tangga tanpa mengetahui betapa asyiknya dunia kerja. Hanya bergantung kepada suami.

_Kasihan_, gumam Hermione dalam hati.

Lalu datanglah giliran Rose. Rose menoleh dan mengedip ke arahnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya untuk memisahkan diri dari barisan. Hermione memperhatikan, Rose tidak terlalu buruk. Mungkin dengan banyak latihan, ia bisa menjadi lebih baik.

Dan datanglah gilirannya. Ia membenarkan posisi kacamata di hidungnya sebelum maju perlahan, seolah menunjukkan bahwa dirinya gugup. Lalu ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Ia sadar bahwa seseorang secara khusus yang tengah duduk di deretan Slytherin tengah memperhatikannya, seolah tengah mengebor kepalanya dengan tatapannya. Tetapi ia memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap fokus.

Hermione mulai menangkis dengan lemah kutukan yang dilempar oleh Selwyn. Gerakannya kikuk. Agak lamban. Toh, ia bukan yang satu-satunya di kelas ini. Ia merapalkan tangkisannya secara verbal. Selwyn melemparkan beberapa kutukan secara bertubi-tubi—tetapi tetap memberikan jarak waktu yang cukup lumayan di setiap kutukannya. Hermione hampir saja tak tahan untuk menangkis semua kutukan dengan benar. Bahkan di pikirannya, Hermione merasa ini sama sekali bukan apa-apa. Dan diam-diam, ia ingin lebih. Sudah lama ia tidak mengasah lagi kemampuannya.

Dengan sebetan tajam terakhir dari tongkat sihirnya, sebuah kutukan berwarna merah meluncur ke arahnya. "_Defensa!_" rapal Hermione. Hermione tidak mengerahkan sihirnya sepenuhnya. Saat kutukan itu bertabrakan dengan perisai sihir di hadapannya, perisainya sedikit bergetar dan pecah. Ia pun mundur beberapa langkah.

"Gerakanmu masih kikuk. Berlatihlah lagi, Miss." Komentar Selwyn.

Hermione pun hanya mengangguk dan bergumam terima kasih. Menghembuskan napas lega karena gilirannya berakhir. Ia pun membenahi posisi kacamatanya lagi sambil mengantongi tongkat sihirnya di saku jubahnya.

Semuanya terjadi sangat cepat. Belum sempat ia melangkah kembali ke tempat duduknya, dari sudut matanya, ia melihat sesuatu bergerak dengan sangat cepat. Reflek mengambil alih tubuhnya. Bahkan ia tidak sadar kapan tepatnya tongkat sihirnya berpindah ke tangannya. Kurang dari sedetik, tongkat sihirnya menyabet ke arah benda yang mendekatinya. Benda itu pun terpental dan menabrak tumpukan meja dengan kencang. Terdengar pecahan beling dan cipratan benda cair di telingannya. Begitu ia melihat lebih jelas, ternyata benda yang tadi meluncur cepat ke arahnya adalah sebuah botol tinta—yang sekarang telah hancur berantakan di sisi lain ruangan. Hatinya mencelos.

_Apa-apaan itu tadi...?_

Gawat. Ia tidak bisa berpura-pura begitu saja menjadi payah dan tiba-tiba melakukan hal yang berkebalikan dengan apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Belum lagi, banyak orang di sini, banyak saksi. Bahkan ada Selwyn. Bahkan ada—

"Itu... reflek yang bagus, Miss. Tak banyak penyihir yang memiliki reflek sebagus itu."

Selwyn memperhatikannya dengan penuh minat. Lalu seringaian kecil terbentuk di sudut bibirnya. Jantung Hermione berdegup cepat. Ia menumpukan berat badannya ke salah satu kakinya dengan gugup, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Err... maaf, Sir. Aku tidak bermaksud berulah. Aku tidak tahu apa itu barusan—"

"Tak masalah. Toh itu semua terbayarkan. Pertahankan, Miss Runcorn." Dengan lambaian tongkat sihir Selwyn, pecahan botol tinta kembali utuh dan tergeletak tak berdosa di bawah meja. Tumpahan tinta pun lenyap.

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduknya, menyadari bahwa seisi ruangan diam menatapnya kaget. Bahkan saat ia melihat Rose, Rose tengah menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka. Edmond yang sekarang tengah duduk di tempatnya juga tengah menatapnya aneh, seolah Hermione memiliki tiga kepala.

Terkadang, memiliki reflek yang bagus tidak begitu menguntungkan. Apalagi dalam situasi seperti ini. Hermione tidak henti-hentinya merutuki dirinya dalam hati.

"Bagaimana caranya kau melakukan... _itu_?" tanya Edmond tak percaya.

Hermione memainkan lengan jubahnya dengan gelisah menunggu Edmond kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Aku tidak... tahu? "

Kali ini Rose membuka suaranya, "Kau tidak tahu? Merlin, botol itu meluncur dari arah serong kanan belakangmu! Susah untuk bisa melihatnya!"

"Sungguh, aku tak sengaja melakukannya—"

"Tak sengaja? Jenggot Merlin! Sekalipun tak sengaja, reflekmu mengagumkan!" ucap Rose sambil menatapnya aneh.

"Oh ayolah, itu bukan apa—"

"Lagi pula siapa yang benar-benar usil untuk melakukan hal itu, astaga! Selwyn seharusnya menghukum orang itu. Dan lihat. Dia hanya menyengir melihatmu barusan." Edmond menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya kembali ke tempat duduknya yang semula.

Hermione duduk dan mulai merasa tak nyaman. Ia hanya bungkam tak menjawab apa-apa. Hermione memperhatikan murid-murid lain yang tengah mendapatkan giliran mereka. Di sudut matanya, Hermione bisa melihat beberapa orang yang mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Ia berusaha tidak peduli. Lalu Hermione menangkap pandangan dari sepasang mata berwarna gelap dari seberang ruangan. Tom Riddle tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan menilai dan menusuk. Hermione tetap memasang ekspresi tak berpengaruh dan dengan hati-hati sambil mempertahankan ekspresinya, mengalihkan perhatiannya ke murid yang tengah susah payah menangkis Mantra _Levicorpus_ dari Selwyn.

Ia mengerang dalam hati. Mengutuk siapa saja yang telah melemparkan botol tinta sialan yang sekarang tengah utuh tergeletak di sisi ruangan yang lain.

* * *

><p>Sinar matahari lemah menembus jendela tenda. Suara gesekan daun yang tertiup hembusan angin bagaikan musik yang mengalun di telinga Hermione. Kicauan burung serta hewan-hewan hutan lainnya mengiringi Hermione melakukan pekerjaannya. Sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya, Hermione menatap keluar jendela.<p>

Hari ini, ia hanya memiliki dua kelas, Ramuan dan Mantra. Tim Quidditch Gryffindor tengah berlatih untuk pertandingan dua hari lagi—termasuk Edmond dan Rose. Ia pun segera menuju tendanya untuk menyelesaikan tahap lima ramuannya.

Hermione kembali menaruh perhatiannya ke kuali di hadapannya saat ia mendapati cairan di dalam kuali di hadapannya tidak lagi meletup-letup. Dengan segera, ia mengaduk ramuannya lima kali berlawanan arah jarum jam, lalu meraih sejumput _Moondew _dan menambahkannya ke dalam ramuan. Ia mendapati ramuannya berubah menjadi bening; menandakan tahap lima dari proses pembuatan ramuan telah berhasil. Dengan jentikkan terakhir dari tongkat sihirnya, tahap lima selesai.

Setelah menaruh tongkat sihirnya di pangkuannya, ia kembali mengecek langkah-langkah pembuatan ramuan di buku catatannya yang telah ia tulis sejak ia berada di Hogwarts dan bekerja di Departemen Misteri. Setelah beberapa kali membalik halaman buku di genggamannya, ia kembali menaruh buku itu di samping kuali.

"Tiga puluh lima tahap lagi. Semangat, Granger," gumamnya malas.

Ia pun meraih buku harian perjalanan waktunya yang berada di sisinya, mencari halaman kosong untuk diisi. Ia meraih pena bulu dan tinta tak jauh darinya. Sambil mencelupkan ujung pena bulunya dan bersiap untuk menulis, kejadian kemarin mulai berputar kembali di kepalanya.

Kelas PTIH. Awalnya rencana Hermione berjalan mulus—sampai ketika sebuah botol tinta sialan meluncur ke arahnya. Hermione seharusnya membiarkan botol itu menghantamnya saja, ketimbang menangkisnya dan membuat seisi ruangan terkejut. Hanya saja, lucu jika melihat seseorang yang sebelumnya kesulitan menangkis kutukan, dan ketika sebuah botol tinta bodoh meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi dari luar jangkauan pengelihatannya, ia bisa menangkisnya dengan baik.

_Ini buruk. Sangat buruk._

Orang bisa berpikir kalau selama ini ia hanya berpura-pura—menahan diri. Ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan murid yang lain, yang paling ia khawatirkan adalah Selwyn dan Riddle.

Riddle...

Ia mengingat tatapan Riddle di kelas kemarin. Tatapannya tajam—penuh perhitungan. Untungnya Hermione bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bereaksi ceroboh dan menghindar dari tatapannya dengan hati-hati.

Tak ada yang cukup iseng untuk melempari botol tinta. Hermione ingat, ia tidak mempunyai musuh di sini. Kalau bukan itu...

... _Berarti seseorang tengah mengetesku._

Tapi siapa? Selwyn? Tapi ia ragu jika itu Selwyn. Selwyn hanya tahu kemampuannya yang sangat standard untuk kelas level NEWT untuk Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Bahkan sebelumnya ia tidak pernah menaruh perhatiannya pada Hermione. Tidak mungkin tiba-tiba ia mengetesnya sedemikian rupa. Lagipula jika memang Selwyn, jika ia salah tentang perkiraannya terhadap kemampuannya, itu semua bisa berakibat fatal. Tindakan tersebut sangat beresiko. Profesor sepertinya tidak akan mengambil resiko seperti itu.

Lalu... Riddle.

Entah bagaimana, Hermione yakin bahwa Riddle yang melakukannya. _Tak ada orang lain, kan?_ Tanyanya. Hanya Riddle yang memiliki kemungkinan untuk melakukan hal semacam itu.

Tetapi... atas dasar apa Riddle melakukannya? Oke, memang ia menyesali sikapnya yang aneh jika berhadapan dengan Riddle sebelum-sebelumnya. Tetapi, itu tidak bisa menjadi dasar untuk menguji kemampuannya. Tidak masuk akal. Ia tidak pernah menunjukan sihir yang rumit di hadapan Riddle sebelumnya, sampai-sampai bisa menuai ketertarikan akan kemampuan sihirnya. Bahkan saat Transfigurasi pun tidak. Tugas mereka belakangan ini masih jauh dari kata rumit.

_Lalu... bagaimana bisa...?_

Pertama kali ia melakukan sihir yang cukup tergolong tingkat tinggi adalah saat ia menyembuhkan Goldstein. Tetapi, tidak mungkin kan?

_Tidak mungkin ia ada di sana dan menontonnya merapal mantra yang bahkan belum ditemukan di era ini kan?_

Hermione merasa sesuatu yang dingin menyelimuti seluruh organnya hanya dengan membayangkannya.

_Astaga, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_

Lalu sebelum ia pergi ke kelas PTIH kemarin, Goldstein menghampirinya dan mengajaknya ke The Three Broomstick untuk traktiran balas budi. Hermione bahkan tak begitu ingat tentang ini. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh kekhawatiran di kelas PTIH kemarin.

Hermione bukan gadis bodoh. Meskipun Goldstein berdalih mentraktir, Hermione bisa menangkap hal lain yang lebih dari itu. Atau, perkiraannya salah. Malah justru menjurus ke hal yang lebih berbahaya lagi—mungkin Goldstein ingin menjebaknya. Lagipula, Hermione tidak bisa pergi begitu saja dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal.

Dan lagi, setiap Hermione menyebutkan nama Violetta, ia kelihatan tak nyaman—Merlin, Goldstein bahkan terkesan tidak berniatan untuk mengajak Violetta. Ia kelihatan seperti menghindar. Apapun yang terjadi dengan mereka, Hermione tidak mau tahu. Hermione memutuskan urusannya dengan Goldstein berhenti setelah insiden waktu itu.

Hermione merasa pening. Otaknya tak bisa lagi berpikir. Tanpa sadar, sedari tadi ia telah menuliskan apa yang ada di pikirannya di buku harian di pangkuannya—tetapi ia mencoret beberapa poin yang tidak seharusnya ditulis. Hermione mengerang dan membanting buku harian itu di hadapannya. Setelah memperkuat kembali Mantra Pelindung pada buku-buku hariannya dan ramuannya untuk berjaga-jaga (tak ada salahnya menjadi paranoid), ia beranjak dari duduknya.

"Udara segar akan membantu," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah mengambil beberapa potong daging yang sudah ia sisakan saat makan siang dan beberapa cemilan kecil, Hermione meninggalkan tenda.

Angin sejuk menyambutnya begitu dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tenda. Hermione menenteng kantung kecilnya di tangan kanannya. Aroma kayu dan lembapnya hutan menyeruak masuk ke hidungnya, sedikit demi sedikit menghilangkan cengkraman di kepalanya. Ia memasang tudung kepala jubahnya hingga menutupi wajahnya. Hermione melewati batas Mantra Pelindung tendanya dan berjalan menyusuri hutan menjauhi tendanya dengan langkah perlahan. Setelah beberapa lama, ia pun melihat teman Thestralnya yang terlihat tengah tidur di dekat pohon ek besar.

Hermione menghampiri Thestralnya. Sontak Thestral tersebut menengadahkan kepalanya, mencari tahu siapa yang menghampirinya. Meskipun wajahnya tak terlihat sepenuhnya, Thestralnya pasti akan mengenalnya. Ia pun berjongkok dan mengelus-elus leher Thestral di hadapannya dengan sayang. Lalu ia duduk di samping sambil menjejalkan daging ke teman Thestralnya di sebelahnya, lalu bersender ke batang pohon besar di belakangnya. Tanpa tedeng aling, Thestral tersebut langsung meraup makanannya.

"Astaga, pelan-pelan atau kau akan tersedak," canda Hermione sambil mengelus surai Thestral tersebut yang selembut sutra. Thestral tersebut tetap mengunyah makanannya, tak peduli dengan sekitarnya selain dari daging di hadapannya.

Hermione pun mengambil muffin yang ia bawa, lalu mengunyahnya pelan. Mereka makan dalam diam. Keheningan yang menenangkan. Hermione merasa tenang setiap kali ia ditemani oleh Thestral di sampingnya. Meskipun ia hanya diam, tetapi itu cukup bagi Hermione. Sambil memainkan bandul kalung di lehernya dengan tangannya yang kosong, Hermione menatap kosong hutan di hadapannya sambil sekali-sekali melahap muffinnya.

Lalu Hermione mendengar pergerakan di belakangnya. Hermione terdiam sambil mendengarkan. Ia pun menoleh dan tidak mendapati apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba sekawanan centaurus meloncat dari semak-semak dan mengepungnya dari depan dan kedua sisinya. Ia terjebak. Hermione melupakan muffinnya dan berdiri dengan cepat dengan tongkat teracung. Thestralnya meringkik kaget dan berdiri. Kuda setengah reptil itu pun langsung terbang meninggalkan Hermione yang terlalu tercengang dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di daerah kami, penyihir tak tahu diri?" tukas salah satu centaurus berambut panjang dengan kasar. Beberapa dari mereka telah memegang busur mereka, menunggu-nunggu tidak sabar kapan mereka harus melepaskan anak panah mereka.

Hermione tidak berani bicara. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan jalan keluar. Belum sempat ia merapalkan Mantra Penyamaran agar bisa kabur, seekor centaurus muncul dari balik kawanan di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Jangan kasar. Bicara dulu baik-baik dengannya, jangan langsung menyerangnya seperti itu," ucap Centaurus itu dengan tenang. Ia mengenali suara tersebut. Terasa sangat familiar. Bahkan, ia pernah mendengar suaranya di zaman ini, sebelum ia melakukan Ritual Kembali yang gagal ia lakukan dulu. Bahkan juga di masa depan.

"Ada apa Firenze? Apa ada penyihir lagi?"

Hermione membeku mendengar suara kedua. Seseorang berbadan besar dan tinggi datang membelah kawanan dan berdiri di samping Firenze. Rambutnya berantakan, tapi tidak panjang seperti yang Hermione ingat. Jubahnya compang-camping. Gesturnya sangat familiar.

_Ha—Hagrid?_

* * *

><p><strong>alooha! update lagi nih! oke, kurasa kali ini aku gak akan meminta maaf karena kengaretanku (yeah. ngaret.) untuk update. kurasa kalian udah muak dengernya. tabok**

**oke, bercanda. aku minta maaf sungguh-sungguh. jujur aku gabisa janji sama kalian untuk update kilat jadi yah... /kabur**

**tapi, makasih reviewnya! 41 review itu udah banyak buat aku makasih yang udah mau repot-repot buat review :v makasih juga para silent reader yang udah mau mampir buat baca cerita gaje ini /?**

**ohh ya. untuk yang ngerasa chapter sebelumnya alurnya agak lambat, well. kuakui, iya. tapi aku juga bingung sih takut kelambatan takut kecepetan heleh pusing /taboklagi**

**untuk interaksi antara tomione nya mungkin di chapter depan. uhuh.**

**dan untuk yang berpikir kalo scene yang rated m nya bakalan lama munculnya, well... ya. kurasa. mungkin. uhuh. **

**okelah jadi banyak ngebacot gini -.- udah deh. dadah! ninggalin review boleh kok ga dosa hohoho**

**catsilhouette**


	7. Asumsi

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. ROWLING**

* * *

><p>Baru kali ini selama ia berada di masa lalu Hermione tidak merasa semangat melihat Dumbledore mengajar di depan kelas. Ia memainkan pena bulunya di antara jemarinya. Tak ada satu pun kata-kata Dumbledore yang masuk ke kepalanya. Tubuhnya memang berada di kelas, tetapi pikirannya masih berada di Hutan Terlarang. Kembali ke pertemuannya dengan Hagrid kemarin.<p>

_Hermione tidak bergerak dan memperhatikan Hagrid dengan terkejut. Hagrid terlihat sedikit berbeda. Dia kelihatan lebih muda dan rambutnya tidak sekusut, sepanjang, dan seberantakan dulu. Wajahnya juga bersih dari jenggot. Hermione terkejut melihat Hagrid yang tidak sebesar dulu_—_ia terkesan hanya seperti anak bertubuh lebih besar dari teman sebayanya dan sangat jangkung. Jubah coklat mudanya terlihat lusuh dan terdapat beberapa noda tanah dan robekan di sana-sini. _

_Hermione yakin itu Hagrid, bahkan sebelum Hagrid bisa memperkenalkan diri. Hermione tidak bergerak beberapa saat, mempertimbangkan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya._

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Menyerahkan diri? Oh berhenti menjadi bodoh, Hermione_, batinnya._

_Belum sempat ia mengambil tindakan, Hagrid memperintahkan, "Buka tudungmu. Tunjukan wajahmu kepada kami."_

_Hermione kemudian teringat Rose dan Edmond. Mereka berdua pernah bilang padanya bahwa mereka sudah lama tak melihat Hagrid. Dan di sinilah Hagrid, berdiri bersama sekawanan centaurus yang kelihatannya tak sabar ingin menyerang Hermione dengan panah mereka. Ia mempertimbangkan untuk lari, tetapi Hermione justru memutuskan untuk membuka suaranya._

_"Aku akan membuka tudung ini jika mereka pergi," ucap Hermione tenang sambil menunjuk para centaurus dengan tongkat sihirnya._

_"Beraninya kau mengusir kami di hutan kami sendiri, penyihir! Dan jangan berani-beraninya kau mengacungkan tongkat sihir biadabmu itu!" hardik salah satu centaurus bersiap menghujamnya dengan anak panah._

_"Tunggu, Ivor. Dia perempuan. Dan kelihatannya ia masih muda, mungkin saja ia hanya murid. Biarkan aku berbicara dengannya," sergah Hagrid._

_Centaurus bernama Ivor itu mendelik marah ke arah Hagrid, "Jangan karena Firenze melindungimu kau jadi punya kendali atas kami semua, setengah raksasa busuk!" _

_Hagrid tak terlihat tersinggung dengan makian Ivor—ia terlihat telah terbiasa mendengarnya. Lalu Firenze menghampiri Ivor dan menepuk pundaknya. "Sudah, biarkan Hagrid berbicara pada penyihir itu. Jika memang benar dia hanya murid, kita tidak boleh ikut campur."_

_Ivor kelihatannya ingin membelot—tetapi kemudian ia menghembuskan napasnya kasar dan menatap Hermione garang. Para Centaurus pergi setelah melempari tatapan galak ke arahnya—kecuali Firenze yang tengah menatapnya ingin tahu. Hagrid pun menghampirinya. Hermione menghela napasnya lega sambil menurunkan tongkat sihirnya._

_"Kau tak perlu takut. Mereka sudah pergi. Kebanyakan dari mereka memang galak, tapi Firenze baik." Ucap Hagrid menenangkan._

_Hermione pun menurunkan tudung jubahnya perlahan. Dalam hati, ia mengingatkan dirinya untuk jangan menyesal telah memutuskan untuk berbicara pada Hagrid. Ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hagrid. __"Siapa namamu? Kau murid Hogwarts? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." tanya Hagrid ramah._

_Hermione mengangguk,"Uh, namaku tak penting. Aku murid pindahan di Hogwarts. Dan aku tahu siapa kau. Kau Hagrid?"_

_Senyuman di bibir Hagrid lenyap. Ia meringis. "Kau pasti sudah mendengar tentangku."_

_Hermione menampikkan senyum menenangkan di bibirnya. "Ya, aku mendengarmu dari Rose dan Edmond Weasley."_

_Hagrid pun membelalakan matanya pada Hermione. "Kau kenal mereka? Kau murid Gryffindor?"_

_Setelah mempertimbangkan untuk beberapa saat, Hermione berkata, "Ya, aku Gryffindor. Dan ya, aku kenal mereka. Mereka temanku."_

_Penyihir setengah raksasa di hadapannya menatapnya seolah ia telah menemukan telur naga. Dengan nada tak sabar yang kentara di suaranya, ia berkata, "Ceritakan bagaimana mereka sekarang."_

Pandangan Hermione terfokus kepada salah satu Weasley yang tengah duduk tak jauh darinya—tidak duduk di sebelahnya seperti biasa. Edmond terlambat masuk tadi. Ia merasakan rasa bersalah yang terbesit di hatinya. Hagrid tidak mau Hermione memberitahu keberadaannya pada Rose dan Edmond karena ia malu dengan apa yang telah terjadi padanya dua tahun lalu. Hermione merasa tak adil, tidak membiarkan Rose dan Edmond yang notabenenya adalah teman Hagrid tetapi tidak tahu kabar teman mereka—sedangkan Hermione yang bukan siapa-siapa tahu. Ia merasa sangat bersalah.

Hagrid bilang ia sudah dua tahun ini menetap dengan para centaurus. Ia tidak punya rumah lain selain Hogwarts. Saat ia secara resmi dikeluarkan oleh Dippet, ia langsung pergi ke Hutan Terlarang. Memutuskan kontak dengan temannya, tersesat di tengah suramnya Hutan Terlarang, bertahan hidup, hampir terbunuh hewan buas—bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk dilewati seorang murid sekolahan. Saat sekawanan centaurus menyudutnya, Firenze datang. Hermione tak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi dengan keberadaan centaurus baik hati seperti Firenze di tengah-tengah kawanan centaurus yang garang.

Hermione tidak sadar bahwa beberapa murid mulai berpindah tempat duduk. Orang di sebelahnya juga ikut pergi—entah siapa, Hermione tidak peduli. Hermione hanya menatap Edmond yang terlihat tengah lega dengan partner barunya. Hermione merasakan rasa bersalah itu lagi ketika melihat Edmond.

Namun rasa bersalahnya tersingkir, pikirannya sejenak berhenti bekerja, terganti dengan rasa was-was yang menjalari tubuhnya. _Tunggu, siapa yang akan duduk di sebelahku...?_

"Runcorn."

Rasa was-was Hermione terjawab. Dalam hati, Hermione menyiapkan mentalnya untuk menghadapi calon Pangeran Kegelapan di masa depan. Ia mengutuk Dumbledore yang memasangkannya dengan Riddle. _Dari sekian banyak orang di ruangan ini, kenapa Riddle?!_ rutuknya.

Ia pun menoleh dan menatap Riddle tanpa ekspresi. "Riddle."

Riddle menaruh tasnya dan mengeluarkan bukunya ke atas meja. Sejenak mereka terdiam—yah, diam yang benar-benar canggung bagi Hermione. Lalu Riddle berkata memecahkan keheningan, "Senang bisa berpasangan denganmu."

Hermione menolehkan kepalanya ke Riddle. "Uh, yeah. Aku juga." Balasnya ringan. Dalam hati ia menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

_Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan seorang Riddle berbasa-basi._

_"_Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Binns? Agak aneh melihatnya tiba-tiba datang dalam wujud hantu," Tanya Riddle berbasa-basi dengan nada yang formal.

Hermione memaksakan kekehan kecil, "Jujur saja aku bahkan melompat kaget ketika melihatnya di koridor. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Aku mendengar ia mengalami _splinching _hebat minggu kemarin. Tubuhnya tak ditemukan. Dan ia kembali ke sini." Riddle menjawab santai. Mereka pun terdiam kembali. Hermione tidak bisa lebih bersyukur ketika Dumbledore mulai menginstruksikan apa yang yang harus mereka lakukan untuk tugas hari ini. Setidaknya ia tidak harus terjebak di dalam kecanggungan bersama Riddle.

"Aku ingin kalian menyulap setidaknya enam objek dalam satu kelompok—berarti masing-masing individu menyulap tiga objek. Ingat, jangan bermain-main dengan apa yang hendak kalian sulap. Aku ingin kalian menyulap dua macam objek: makhluk hidup dan benda mati. Kalian tidak harus bergantung dengan apa yang ada di buku—kalian bebas menyulap apa saja. Waktu kalian sampai jam pelajaran habis." Dumbledore mulai mengitari meja-meja murid, mengawasi dan mengoreksi ke kelompok yang membutuhkan arahan. Edmond kelihatannya tengah berdiskusi dengan teman sebangkunya. Hermione menoleh ke partnernya.

"Jadi, apa yang kita tunggu? Apa kita mengikuti yang ada di buku atau di luar buku?" tanya Hermione.

"Luar buku," tukas Riddle pendek.

"Aku memikirkan apabila kita harus menyulap objek yang berbeda; kau menyulap objek yang hidup dan aku objek tak hidup. Atau masing-masing dari kita menyulap tiga objek campuran; dua objek tak hidup setara dengan satu objek hidup. Mana yang kau pilih?" usul Hermione.

"Kurasa aku pilih yang kedua. Ketimbang hanya mencoba satu objek, lebih baik kita mencoba dua-duanya, agar terbiasa." Riddle menjawab. Hermione mengangguk setuju lalu mengeluarkan tongkat sihir anggurnya dari saku jubah.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau sulap?" Riddle bertanya sambil menyender ke punggung kursi.

"Uh... aku belum yakin. Aku sudah menemukan untuk objek hidupnya. Tapi sisanya, aku belum. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku sudah mendapat satu di kepalaku."

Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya Hermione membayangkan dirinya terlibat dalam diskusi tentang Transfigurasi dengan Lord Voldemort. Ide itu sendiri terlalu absurd. Tetapi, di sini dia, membicarakan tugas mereka. Bahkan Riddle memberi usul—ia cukup kooperatif.

Riddle memasukkan tangannya ke saku jubahnya dan mengeluarkan tongkat yang sekilas serupa dengan tulang. Tongkat sihirnya. Hermione hampir tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menahan napas.

"Oh, tapi kurasa lebih baik kita menyulap objek yang berhubungan." Usul Runcorn.

Tom hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa yang hendak kau sulap?"

"Untuk objek hidup, aku ingin menyulap burung kenari. Kau?"

"Aku baru memikirkan untuk menyulap sebuah piala berwarna emas," jawab Tom dengan nada datar.

Ia melihat Runcorn menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lalu ekspresinya terlihat tengah berpikir. Sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya ia berkata, "Mungkin aku akan menyulap teko dengan warna yang sama. Aku tahu mantranya. Akan kuubah sedikit."

Tom pun menatap meja di hadapannya. Ia mengumpulkan konsentrasinya sambil membayangkan sebuah piala emas berukuran sedang dengan ukiran pola indah yang rumit tertera di permukaannya. Ia pun melambaikan dan menyentak tongkatnya dengan mantap. _Poculum_, rapalnya. Begitu ia melihat apa yang dihasilkan tongkat sihirnya, ia menatap sebuah piala emas di hadapannya dengan puas.

Tom melirik Runcorn yang kelihatannya tengah berkonsentrasi. Lalu penyihir itu melambaikan dan menyentakkan tongkat sihirnya. Tom kemudian mendapati dirinya menatap sebuah teko berukuran yang pas dengan pialanya. Teko tersebut terlihat dalam kondisi yang baik dan tanpa cacat. _Tidak buruk_, pikirnya. Ia juga mendapati pola-pola yang terukir di permukaannya, meskipun tidak serumit piala Tom. Namun ia menyadari bahwa pola-pola tersebut adalah rune.

"_Aurum_—emas. Pilihan kata yang... gamblang?"

Runcorn mendelik ke arahnya dan berkata sinis, "Kurasa aku bebas untuk mendekorasi tekoku?"

"Maksudku, tanpa membaca pun orang akan tahu bahwa tekomu berwarna emas."

Runcorn memutar bola matanya, "Oh lupakan. Benda apa selanjutnya?"

Tom menatap penyihir di sebelahnya dengan geli. "Belati perunggu. Kau?"

Dari raut wajahnya, ia terlihat heran dengan pilihannya, lalu ia melipat tangannya di dada. Dahinya berkerut. "Baiklah, aku akan menyulap mawar."

Tom menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Kenapa mawar?"

Runcorn menyenderkan badannya ke punggung kursi, tangannya masih terlipat di dadanya. "Entahlah. Meskipun mawar itu indah, ia tetap berbahaya kan? Mereka manipulatif, meminta manusia memetiknya karena keindahannya, tetapi durinya akan melukai. Intinya sama seperti belati, sama-sama bisa melukai. Dan beberapa orang juga berpikir belati memiliki keindahan yang unik, bahkan mengoleksinya."

"Kukira perempuan menyukai bunga, terlebih mawar?" Tom bertanya dengan nada polos.

Ia melihat Runcorn mendelik ke arahnya seolah berkata 'dari semua penjabaranku kau hanya menanyakan hal tak penting semacam itu?' tetapi alih-alih berkata seperti itu, Runcorn mendengus mencemooh. "Berarti aku bukan tipe perempuan yang kau maksud."

Sudut bibir Tom berkedut menahan seringaian geli. "Ayo, ada tugas yang masih menunggu."

Tom memperhatikan Runcorn yang tengah bersiap dengan tugasnya. Ia mengamati bagaimana Runcorn mengendalikan sihirnya dan menghasilkan serangkai bunga mawar. Kembali, Tom mengerutkan keningnya. Ia pun kembali fokus ke tugasnya sendiri.

Kemarin, Tom sengaja melemparkan botol itu ke Runcorn untuk memastikan apakah dia memang kuat dan bisa memproduksi sihir tingkat tinggi. Dan hasilnya seperti yang ia duga. Runcorn memang kelihatannya sangat lihai dan memiliki kontrol dalam sihir. Runcorn terlihat terlatih dengan refleknya. Hanya orang yang terbiasa berduel yang bisa merasakan sesuatu menyergapnya dari luar jangkauan pengelihatannya. Ia pun teringat Runcorn yang mengobati Goldstein di koridor lantai lima. Semua yang Runcorn lakukan cukup mengesankan. Tetapi satu yang mengganggunya.

_Kenapa Runcorn terlihat menutupinya?_

Sambil menyulap belatinya, ia memperhatikan Runcorn yang tengah menyulap seekor burung kenari dari ujung tongkat sihirnya. Burung kenari itu terbang mengitari kepala Runcorn dan hinggap di pundaknya. Gadis di sampingnya menatap sayang burung di pundaknya, entah mengapa. Pandangannya tak sepenuhnya berada di burung kenari di pundaknya. Iris kelabunya menatap menerawang—seolah hewan kecil di sampingnya membawanya kembali ke dalam pusaran kenangan.

Lalu Tom menyadarinya. Jika memang benar Runcorn memiliki kelihaian dalam berduel, dan juga dalam Transfigurasi, bagaimana jika Runcorn juga menguasai bidang lain? Dan jika benar, kenapa hanya menunjukan kecakapannya dalam Transfigurasi? Apakah Runcorn memang hanya tertarik pada Transfigurasi, atau ada alasan lain?

Tom menyentakkan tongkat sihirnya sambil menggumamkan rapalannya. Seekor burung hantu berwarna abu-abu keputihan keluar dari ujung tongkat sihirnya. Mata kuning besar burung itu menatap balik iris hitam Tom.

"Kerja bagus seperti biasanya, kalian berdua."

Tom mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Dumbledore menatapnya di balik lensa yang berbentuk separuh bulannya. Tom dapat merasakan tatapan selidik di balik mata Dumbledore. Ia pun merasakan rasa benci yang mendalam terhadap Dumbledore mengalir di seluruh peredaran darahnya. Tatapan Dumbledore berpindah ke Runcorn. Kerlipan selidik di matanya sirna, berubah menjadi kerlipan hangat yang ia pancarkan di matanya—yang tidak pernah Tom dapatkan darinya—seperti ia peduli.

Dumbledore mencatat sesuatu di balik papannya dan menatap kedua penyihir muda di depannya kembali. Ia melambaikan tongkat sihirnya dan seketika objek hasil karya Tom dan Runcorn lenyap. Senyum terulas di bibirnya, tetapi Tom tahu senyum itu bukan ditujukan kepadanya. "Kalian boleh melanjutkan bacaan kalian mengenai Kombinasi Mantra Perpindahan Tempat dan Penyulapan." Dumbledore pergi meninggalkan mereka dan mulai mendatangi meja-meja yang lain.

Ia membuka bukunya dan mencari pembahasan yang dikatakan Dumbledore barusan. Dari ujung matanya, Tom melihat Runcorn hanya memegang bukunya tanpa membukanya. Ia hanya mengusap sampul buku itu sambil terkadang mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar kelas.

Lalu suatu pemikiran terbesit di otaknya. Apakah Runcorn menunjukan ketertarikannya hanya pada Transfigurasi karena hanya ingin membuat Dumbledore terkesan? Kenapa? Memangnya apa yang ia inginkan dari Dumbledore sampai-sampai ia harus menarik perhatian Dumbledore?

_... Atau jangan-jangan Runcorn ada hubungannya dengan Grindelwald? _

Pemikiran itu membuat Tom merasakan sesuatu yang dingin mengalir di tengkuknya. Mungkin saja Grindelwald mengirimnya ke sini untuk mengamati Dumbledore, memata-matai pergerakan Dumbledore. Tom tidak buta. Ia tahu Dumbledore memiliki masalah pribadi dengan Grindelwald sehingga Dumbledore menjadi penyihir yang ditakuti Grindelwald. Lagipula Runcorn hanya gadis biasa. Awalnya, jika Tom melihat Runcorn, belum sedetik ia akan memalingkan pandangannya tidak tertarik. Tetapi semenjak ia melihat Runcorn mengobati Goldstein dengan mantra-entah-apa-namanya, ia mulai menaruh perhatiannya pada gadis itu. Tom bahkan telah mencoba mencari tahu tentang mantra itu—hasilnya nihil, yang mana agak membuatnya jengkel.

Tom memejamkan matanya, menghapus pemikirannya. Memikirkan Grindelwald membuat Tom merasakan sensasi tak nyaman di dasar perutnya...

Namun kembali lagi. Bagaimana jika Runcorn _memang_ hanya tertarik dengan Transfigurasi?

Tetapi, kenapa ia harus memperlihatkan ketertarikan dengan Transfigurasi jika dia memiliki keahlian dalam berduel dan menyembuhkan? Namun, Tom tidak bisa menarik kesimpulan dulu. Dia skeptis, tidak langsung menarik kesimpulan dengan cepat tanpa bukti yang nyata. Meskipun Tom tidak pernah melihat Runcorn berduel sepenuhnya, tetapi kemampuannya yang pernah terlihat oleh Tom cukup untuk meyakinkannya.

_Siapa sebenarnya Runcorn?_

"Kau berada di halaman yang sama kurang lebih selama lima menit," celetuk Hermione. Entah keberanian dari mana ia membuka pembicaraan. Ia tahu Riddle tidak menaruh perhatiannya pada buku. Ia terlihat tengah berpikir. _Apa yang tengah ia pikirkan?_ Hermione bertanya. Ia merasakan kecanggungan menyelimuti mereka. Dan Hermione tidak pernah suka dengan kecanggungan.

Riddle melirik ke arahnya. "Aku sedang memikirkan PR Mantra tentang mantra-mantra pembalik kesalahan yang diberikan Profesor Spangle kemarin. Mungkin aku akan memasukan unsur Transfigurasi sedikit."

Hermione menaikan satu alisnya. Ia ragu jika Tom Riddle—Calon Pangeran Kegelapan—termenung hanya untuk memikirkan PR Mantra. "Oh, itu brilian. Aku bahkan belum menyentuh PR itu."

Riddle menatap bukunya yang tertutup. "Kau sendiri tidak membaca bukumu."

Hermione ikut menatap buku di genggamannya. "Aku sudah membaca seluruh buku ini."

Slytherin di sampingnya menoleh ke arahnya. Beberapa helai rambut hitamnya jatuh ke dahinya. Hermione menahan reflek untuk merapihkan rambut penyihir di sampingnya. "Benarkah? Bahkan sampai ke bagian Teori Modern Kontra-Transfigurasi?"

Yah, Hermione tidak bisa bilang itu teori modern; teori itu di cetuskan tahun 1939. Dan pada tahun 1978 seseorang menemukan teori Kontra-Transfigurasi yang lebih efisien dan modern. Tetapi ia hanya mengangguk. "Ya. Menarik bagaimana para peneliti mengembangkan bermacam-macam mantra Kontra-Transfigurasi."

"Bahkan mereka bisa sedikit mendorong batasan sihir yang ada. Yang mana kebanyakan orang menganggap konsep itu sendiri seperti—"

"—seperti sihir hitam, ya. Menembus batasan yang ada, meskipun tak sepenuhnya." Hermione menyelesaikan tanpa sadar. Kata-katanya yang sama persis seperti di buku. Hermione merasa tak nyaman menyebutkan 'sihir hitam' di depan Riddle. Dan tidak bisa merasa lebih tidak nyaman lagi jika Riddle yang mengatakannya.

Penyihir di samping Hermione hanya tersenyum tipis. Senyuman yang tidak mencapai matanya. "Kau pecinta Transfigurasi, hm?"

Hermione melirik ke arah Riddle, yang tengah bersandar ke punggung kursi dan menatapnya santai. Hermione merasa terekspos berada di dalam tatapan penyihir di sebelahnya. "Oh, ya. Aku suka Transfigurasi. Kau juga Riddle? Kau tidak buruk."

"Ah, tidak juga. Entahlah, senang akhirnya ada seseorang yang mengerti tentang Hukum Pengembangan Transformasi Trans-Spesies di kelas ini, kuasumsikan benar begitu?" tanya Riddle.

Hermione hampir percaya dengan nada tulus Riddle. "Ah, pembahasan rumit, sungguh."

Mereka terdiam sebentar. Hermione memperhatikan Dumbledore yang tengah menyemangati murid Slytherin di ujung kelas yang tengah melambaikan tongkatnya dengan sia-sia. "Jarang-jarang Dumbledore memiliki anak kesayangan di kelasnya," tukas Riddle.

Dengan terpaksa, ia menyungging senyum kecil di bibirnya. "Kulihat, Dumbledore tidak suka menganak emaskan muridnya."

Dengan kekehan mencemooh, Riddle menjawab, "Aku lupa kau murid pindahan."

Mereka terdiam lagi. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa mereka tengah bertatap-tatapan sekarang. Lagi, Hermione merasa tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari iris gelap milik Riddle. Lalu Riddle memecahkan keheningan.

"Bagaimana dengan Pertahanan Terhadap ilmu Hitam?"

_Crap_. Hermione hampir saja berjengit di tempat duduknya. Sejak tadi ia bahkan lupa tentang kelas PTIH kemarin. Tetapi, cepat atau lambat, Hermione tahu Riddle pasti akan bertanya padanya mengenai ini. _Tenang, Hermione. Berpikirlah lurus._

Belum sempat menjawab, bel tanda pembelajaran selesai berbunyi. Dalam hati, Hermione berterimakasih pada Merlin. Dumbledore memberi mereka PR dan membubarkan kelas. Riddle tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya lagi. Hermione pun membereskan tasnya dan mencari Edmond, tetapi tidak menemukannya di tempat duduknya. Hermione melihat Dumbledore tengah meninggalkan kelas. Ia pun berjalan menuju pintu, lalu seseorang menyusulnya di sampingnya. "Kau tidak menjawabku."

Hermione nyaris tidak bisa membendung desahan kesalnya. Ia menatap Riddle sambil terus berjalan. "Apa yang ingin kau dengar?"

"Jawaban dari pertanyaanku, tentu saja."

Sambil membenarkan posisi tasnya di pundaknya, Hermione mendelik ke penyihir di sampingnya. "Kau keras kepala, kau tahu?"

Penyihir di sampingnya hanya menyeringai, "Aku tidak sering mendapatkan itu."

Hermione pun berhenti di depan tangga. _Apa yang ia mainkan? _Hermione tetap menjaga ekspresinya dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali tasnya. _Dimana Edmond ketika aku membutuhkannya?_ "Oke, Riddle. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan dan mengapa hal ini penting sampai-sampai kau mengikutku."

Riddle menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa? aku hanya terkesan dengan apa yang kau lakukan kemarin dan mungkin saja kau memiliki ketertarikan yang sama denganku dalam pelajaran Pertahan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam."

_Oh, mungkin yang kau maksud hanya 'Ilmu Hitam' nya saja, Riddle_.

"Oke, terima kasih. Tetapi, tidak. Aku tidak begitu suka pelajaran itu, Riddle. Dan lagipula aku hanya—"

"Elara! Aku mencarimu sejak tadi!"

Hermione menolehkan kepalanya cepat dan mendapati Edmond tengah berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya. _Godric, terima kasih_, gumamnya dalam hati.

"Edmond, kau kemana? Aku tidak melihatmu saat hendak keluar tadi."

Laki-laki berambut merah itu pun menyengir meminta maaf. "Oh, maaf. Kapten Quidditch Ravenclaw memanggilku untuk memberi pemberitahuan, maafkan aku."

Edmond memicingkan matanya ke arah Riddle."Kita pergi sekarang? Rose menunggu kita di ruang rekreasi. Essay Rune, ingat?"

Meskipun Hermione tak pernah ingat telah memberikan janji apapun ke Rose mengenai Essay Rune (lagipula Hermione sudah mengerjakannya. Kelasnya besok!), ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia menoleh ke arah Riddle. "Aku duluan, Riddle."

Riddle pun hanya menatapnya diam. Tanpa menoleh, Hermione meninggalkan Riddle dan menuruni tangga bersama Edmond.

Setelah melewati beberapa koridor dan memastikan Riddle tidak mengikuti, Hermione menghela napas panjang. Edmond terkekeh di sampingnya. Hermione mendelik ke arah Edmond, "Godric, terima kasih Ed. Sungguh."

Edmond menatapnya lucu, kerlipan geli terlihat di mata coklat karamelnya. Hermione merasa jantungnya tidak berdetak selama sedetik menatap Weasley di sampingnya. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri betapa miripnya Edmond dengan Ron. Hermione tersenyum sedih dalam hati.

"Apa itu tadi, El? Apa yang diinginkan Riddle?"

Ia mengusap rambut hitam keritingnya sambil menghela napas. "Tidak apa-apa, dia hanya ingin tahu sesuatu yang bahkan tidak penting."

Hermione melihat Edmond menatapnya jahil sambil terus berjalan pelan. "Jika Riddle sampai bertanya berarti ia anggap itu penting, kan?"

Dengan delikan tajamnya, Hermione membalas, "Oh, lupakan, tolong."

Tiba-tiba nada Edmond menjadi serius. "Tetapi, ia tidak melakukan macam-macam kan? Aku melihatmu berbicara dengannya sejak di kelas."

Hermione menatap penyihir di sampingnya sebentar lalu tersenyum kecil. "Tidak, tidak satu kali pun."

Edmond menatapnya skeptis, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan menghela napas. "Syukurlah. Setidaknya kau bisa membungkam Riddle _sendiri_ kan?" Hermione mendengar kekehan dari mulut Edmond.

Hermione tahu bahwa Edmond masih menyinggung kejadian di kelas PTIH. Kedua Weasley itu bisa menjadi keras kepala kadang-kadang. "Sungguh, Edmond? Itu sudah basi. Kau pikir aku tidak mengerti maksudmu?" tukas Hermione dingin.

Edmond justru tertawa. "Ayolah. Apakah kau tahu artinya 'lawakan'?"

Ia pun menghembuskan napasnya kencang dan mempercepat langkahnya. Membuat Edmond tertinggal beberapa langkah, namun dengan cepat Edmond menyusulnya sambil terkekeh."Hey, kulihat kemarin Goldstein berbicara denganmu?" tanya Edmond. Hermione hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa menengok.

"Apa yang ia bicarakan denganmu?"

Lalu Hermione teringat Goldstein yang mengajaknya untuk pergi ke The Three Broomstick. Hermione bahkan lupa ia bertemu Goldstein. Rasanya lama sekali. Setelah bertemu Hagrid, Hermione hanya memikirkan teman lamanya itu. Dalam hati ia akan mengunjungi Hagrid lagi.

Ia tahu perbuatannya bisa beresiko. Tetapi Hermione... tidak bisa membiarkan Hagrid hidup seperti itu. Ia tak punya keluarga bahkan tempat tinggal. Hagrid adalah temannya. Ia adalah salah satu orang yang telah menghiburnya karena embel-embel 'Darah Lumpur' yang dilemparkan kepadanya oleh para Slytherin brengsek itu. Di otaknya, ia tahu ia bisa saja mengubah garis waktu. Ia tahu ia tengah tidak bersikap profesional,tetapi... Hermione tak tega. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Hagrid. Hagrid sudah terlalu baik padanya.

Kemudian Hermione menyadari bahwa ia tak sendirian di koridor ini. Masih ada pemuda berambut merah di sampingnya, yang entah sejak kapan menunggu kabar tentang salah satu teman baiknya. Hermione mencoba meredam rasa bersalahnya.

"Elara?" tanya Edmond sambil menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajahnya.

"Uh, um. Ya? Maaf, ulangi lagi?"

"Apa yang dilakukan Goldstein?"

Hermione memicingkan matanya. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Penyihir di sampingnya hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku hanya heran. Aku tidak pernah melihat Goldstein berbicara dengan perempuan lain selain Violetta. Mungkin basa-basi pernah, yah kau tahu maksudku."

Hermione menaikkan alis matanya. Yah, itu aneh. Tetapi Hermione benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan Goldstein. _Mungkin Edmond bisa membantu?_

"Oke, aku akan memberi tahumu, tetapi jangan beritahu siapa pun—bahkan Rose. Aku malas kalau ia meledekku karena ini. Kemarin Goldstein mengajakku ke The Three Broomstick saat pekan Hogsmeade. Bukankah itu aneh?"

Hermione menunggu suara tawa meledak di sampingnya. Tetapi, tidak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari mulut Edmond. Lalu Hermione mendengar helaan napas dari penyihir di sampingnya.

"Sungguh? Pertama Riddle, lalu Goldstein. Sekarang aku bertanya-tanya apakah tadi Riddle menanyaimu tentang Goldstein."

Dahi Hermione berkerut. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

Edmond menoleh ke arahnya dengan ekspresi masam. "Singkatnya, Goldstein sempat menjadi kandidat Ketua Murid—yang tentu diraih dengan mudah oleh Riddle. Semenjak itu, ia menjadi ambisius. Lebih parahnya lagi, Violetta yang menjadi partner Riddle. Goldstein tak pernah suka Riddle dari dulu, tapi ia baru memperlihatkan ketidaksukaannya semenjak pencalonannya.

"Tetapi aku ragu jika Riddle menanyaimu tentang Goldstein. Dia terlihat tak peduli—tidak sedikitpun. Atau bahkan ia malah tidak sadar tentang ketidaksukaan Goldstein." Edmond menyelesaikan.

"Apakah semua murid tahu ini?" tanya Hermione.

"Tentu saja tidak. Violetta yang menceritakannya. Bukan berarti aku mengumbar apa yang diceritakannya ke semua orang seperti yang aku lakukan kepadamu, tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu."

Mereka terus berjalan dalam diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hermione masih mencerna perkataan Edmond, ketika Edmond membuka suaranya. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah berhadapan dengan dengan Nyonya Gemuk yang tengah cemberut ke arah mereka. Jemari gemuknya yang berbonggol-bonggol menggenggam segelas wine yang setengah habis.

"Hei, El. Kau ingat kata sandi yang baru? Aku lupa melihat papan pengumuman."

Suara Edmond membawanya kembali. Ia pun mengerjapkan matanya, dan melihat Edmond tengah menatapnya. "Oh, um, ya tentu. Kutu Hippogriff_._"

* * *

><p>"Potong ekor salamander dan tuangkan ke dalam ramuan. Aduk lima kali searah jarum jam, tiga kali berlawanan arah jarum jam, lalu tuangkan bubuk sari Doxy dan diamkan selama satu menit. Lalu..."<p>

Tangannya menulis dengan gesit sambil terus menggumamkan kata-kata yang hendak ia tulis. Kebiasaan lama yang yang tak pernah hilang sejak ia bersekolah. Lucu, bagaimana sekarang ia melakukannya di tempat ia pertama kali mengawali kebiasaannya itu. Semuanya terasa... cepat berlalu. Meskipun kedengarannya aneh menyebutnya cepat berlalu. Bagaimana pun, ia telah meloncat ke masa lalu. Segala sesuatu tentang waktu menjadi membuatnya pusing sekarang.

Sambil mencelupkan pena bulunya ke botol tinta, Hermione menggerutu mendengar murid-murid tahun kelima yang tengah mengobrol dengan berisik tak jauh darinya. _Serius, apa mereka tak tahu apa itu perpustakaan? Bahkan mereka tidak memegang buku satu pun!_

Ia menghiraukan rasa pegal di tangannya dan terus menulis. Meskipun ia tidak mengerjakan PRnya lebih panjang dari pada yang diminta seperti dulu, tetapi setidaknya essaynya singkat dan jelas, meskipun tidak detail. Sejenak ia melupakan semuanya, sibuk berkutat dengan tugasnya—tugas anak sekolahan yang bahkan terlihat remeh jika disandingkan dengan pekerjaan orang dewasa. Terlebih pekerjaannya sekarang.

Hermione meletakkan pena bulunya sejenak dan merenggangkan pergelangan tangannya. Ia pun bersender di punggung kursi sambil menikmati suasana perpustakaan dan bau kayu dan lembaran perkamen lama yang khas. Tanpa sadar jemarinya tengah memainkan bandul kalung di lehernya yang berbentuk berang-berang.

Lalu lamunannya membawanya kembali ke obrolannya dengan Riddle di kelas. Hermione mengakui bahwa ia sedikit senang dengan diskusi mereka di kelas Transfigurasi tadi—maksudnya, ia hampir tidak pernah bertemu seseorang yang juga memiliki ketertarikan tentang ilmu pengetahuan yang sama dan wawasan yang luas. Tetapi, Hermione bahkan hampir tertipu dengan nada sopan dan tulus dari mulut Riddle. Jika saja Hermione tidak tahu masa depan Riddle, Hermione pasti menikmati obrolan mereka.

Memikirkan Riddle membuatnya bergidik. Riddle mulai curiga dengannya. Sejak kehadirannya di sini, hal pertama yang tidak ingin ia lakukan adalah menarik perhatian Tom Riddle. Terlebih laki-laki itu menanyainya tentang insiden di kelas PTIH. Membuat Hermione yakin bahwa Riddle ada di balik semuanya.

Pikirannya kembali ke percakapannya dengan Edmond tadi siang. Hermione tak pernah tahu jika Goldstein tidak menyukai Riddle. Dia pikir, di sekolah ini hanya Rose, Edmond, dan Dumbledore yang tidak menyukai Riddle.

Lagi, ia memikirkan kenapa Riddle mulai tertarik dengannya. Dan teringat kembali bahwa ia hanya melakukan sihir tingkat tinggi pada saat mengobati Goldstein. Lalu Hermione terdiam. Semuanya terasa pas.

Bagaimana jika Edmond dan Riddle terlibat duel, kalau memang ada sejarah di antara mereka seperti kata Edmond? Dan bagaimana jika saat ia mengobati Goldstein dan membawanya ke hospital wing, Riddle belum pergi dari situ? Tapi tidak mungkin. Hermione tidak melihat siapapun. Dan itu berarti, bisa saja Riddle yang yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi pada Goldstein? Tetapi, apa yang mereka pertengkarkan?

Hermione menggeleng kepalanya pelan. Tetapi tidak mungkin. Goldstein sendiri yang mengaku bahwa memang ia lepas kendali. Dumbledore bahkan tak khawatir. Dan Edmond sendiri yang bilang bahwa Riddle tidak peduli dengan Goldstein.

Hermione menghembuskan napasnya dan memijat pangkal hidungnya. _Stop. Aku bosan dengan semua ini_, gerutunya pada diri sendiri.

Setelah menatap sejenak PR di hadapannya dengan tidak selera, ia kembali meraih penanya dan melanjutkan tugasnya sambil bergumam pelan. "Rata-rata ramuan terbuat dari bahan-bahan yang berasal dari hewan. Salamander contohnya. Dari kepala sampai ekor, semuanya memiliki kegunaan. Darahnya terlebih. Darahnya bersifat sangat kuat dan berguna..."

Darah...

Astaga... bagaimana ia bisa melupakan hal yang sangat penting?

Ia masih memiliki beberapa hari untuk melanjutkan ramuannya. Ia tidak kembali lagi ke tendanya semenjak tahap kelimanya selesai. Alhasil ia melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting yang merupakan salah satu unsur utama ramuannya.

Darah Phoenix...

Setelah ia masuk ke Hogwarts dan mulai mencoba menyatu dengan orang-orang di sini, ia merasa perhatiannya telah teralih untuk fokus ke misinya. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya teralihkan.

Ia membenturkan kepalanya dengan pelan ke meja. _Lalu sekarang apa?_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Meskipun darah Phoenix masih dibutuhkan untuk tahap ke dua puluh, Hermione ingin segera mencari darah Phoenix agar ia tak lagi kelimpungan mencari di saat-saat dekat. Darah Phoenix sangat langka, bahkan tak diperjual belikan. Phoenix tidak memberikan darahnya ke orang yang tidak mereka kenal, biasanya mereka hanya memberikannya pada majikannya. Hermione beruntung pada saat itu mendapatkan sebotol darah Phoenix dari Kementrian. Kementrian tak pernah memiliki stok darah Phoenix. Mereka bahkan berusaha dengan sangat susah payah mencarikannya untuk percobaannya. Jadi percuma saja jika Hermione menyelundup ke Kementrian. Bahkan ia harus meminta persetujuan dan perizinan yang tidak mudah didapatkan dari beberapa pihak hanya untuk mendapatkan satu botol darah.

Menjinakkan Phoenix bukanlah hal yang mudah. Sangat sulit, bahkan. Hanya penyihir yang kuat yang mampu menjinakkan Phoenix. Saat ini, Dumbledore belum bertemu Fawkes. Dan Phoenix bukanlah hewan yang sering menampakkan diri di antara manusia. Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa jumlah mereka semakin sedikit setiap decade. Lagipula ia tidak bisa begitu saja meminta kepada orang asing, orang akan curiga mengapa ia membutuhkan darah Phoenix. Tak banyak ramuan yang membutuhkan darah Phoenix, sekalipun ada, berarti ramuan itu termasuk... yah, Ramuan Hitam.

... Berarti ia harus mencari sendiri.

Setidaknya ia tahu dimana ia dapat berburu Phoenix. Beberapa dari mereka bisa ditemukan di Mesir, India, Yunani, beberapa daerah di Italia, dan yang paling terdekat ada di Irlandia Utara.

Masalahnya adalah kapan. Lalu Hermione teringat bahwa besok adalah hari pertandingan. _Besok? Apakah waktu yang tepat?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Tetapi besok takkan ada yang memperhatikan keabsenannya. Akhir-akhir ini Hermione harus pintar-pintar mencari waktu untuk menghilang ke tendanya, mengingat Rose dan Edmond sudah mengenalnya dan akan khawatir jika ia pergi terlalu lama. Tetapi, besok waktu yang pas. Mereka tidak akan peduli dengan keabsenannya. Toh jika perburuannya kali ini tidak berhasil, Hermione bisa mencoba lain kali saat liburan musim dingin.

Otaknya mulai menyusun rencana dan barang apa saja yang harus ia bawa. Setidaknya ia lega bisa lepas dari Hogwarts walau hanya sebentar saja dan kembali fokus dengan misinya. Ia merasa tugas-tugas, kelas, orang-orang di sini, Tom Riddle, bahkan Hogwarts terkadang sengaja membuatnya lupa bahwa ia tidak berhak di sini.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hullo, people. <strong>_**kita bertemu lagi. pa kabar? bagaimana sekolah? bagaimana kerja? ugh, dunia muggle ini mulai membosankan. kurasa kita semua sepakat /?**

**tapi kurasa hidup menjadi seorang fangirl tidak semembosankan itu. terkadang aku memandang buku sambil ngos-ngosan membaca apa yang di lakukan para tokoh-tokoh yang bodoh itu sambil menyumpah-nyumpah mereka (aku tau aku munafik. tapi, ya. aku cinta tokoh fiksi. menyedihkan.) **

**umm.. ada yg merasa gimana gitu dengan panggilan kecil Edmond? Ed. ya, sebenernya aku sengaja menamainya Edmond agar panggilannya menjadi Ed. ada yang merasa familiar? itu lho.. yang akhir-akhir ini konser di negara tetangga. indo di skip. /nangis darah/**

**dan akhirnya Hermione kembali mendapat rencana /sigh/semangat Hermione...**

**Makasih untuk yang telah menekan tombol fav dan follow, serta review! terima kasih semuanya! ;)**

**dan ini chapter baru, bagaimana menurut kalian? review boleh kok :]**

**catsilhouette**


	8. Api yang Mendingin

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Laki-laki berambut merah itu tersenyum cemerlang sebelum berkata, "Tak pernah lebih baik, kurasa."

"Aku tidak sabar melihat raut kecewa di wajah para Slytherin yang laknat itu setelah kita mengalahkan Ravenclaw," seru rose ceria.

Hermione mengunyah roti panggangnya sambil mengamati kedua Weasley di hadapannya. Kedua sepupu itu telah menggunakan seragam Quidditch mereka. Kepercayaan diri dan semangat terlihat jelas di antara keduanya, seolah telah menjadi lengan baju mereka.

Melihat mereka berdua mengingatkan Hermione kepada Fred dan George. Hermione menunduk menatap sarapannya ketika merasakan aliran kesedihan kembali menjalari tubuhnya ketika memikirkan Fred. Lalu ia melirik lagi dua Weasley di depannya yang terlihat tengah mengulang kembali strategi mereka. Kerlipan jahil yang terkadang terlihat di bola mata keduanya terlihat seperti Fred dan George, meskipun Edmond jauh lebih tenang ketimbang Rose yang hobi berbicara. Belum lagi rasa percaya diri mereka—yang jelas tidak seperti Ron. Ia mengabaikan aliran kesedihan yang semakin deras mengingat Ron.

"Kau tahu, El? Pagi ini sangat dingin, kusarankan jika kau menonton, jangan duduk paling atas." Rose berkata sambil meminum jus labunya.

"_Jika_ aku menonton."

"Tak ada gunanya mengurung diri di kastil, El. Keluarlah dari sini. Hiduplah, layaknya remaja pada umumnya," kata Edmond dengan nadanya yang sok bijak.

_Remaja pada umumnya_, Hermione mencibir dalam hati, _bahkan ketika aku remaja dan bersekolah dulu, kehidupanku tak pernah normal._ "Edmond, kau terdengar seperti Dumbledore."

Rose tertawa. "Tentu saja Edmond terdengar seperti Dumbledore. Dia sepupu terbijak yang mengusulkan mengusir jembalang dengan semprotan _doxy_. Jelas mereka bukan _doxy_, dan mereka benci _doxy_. Tentu mereka mengamuk."

Edmond hanya menatap malas ke arah Rose. Hermione menahan senyumnya. "Tapi aku serius tadi mengenai jangan duduk paling atas—"

"Merlin, Rose. Kau sebaiknya jangan khawatirkan aku. Pikirkan pertandinganmu, jangan khawatirkan aku." Hermione menjawab cepat. Bahkan ia sendiri kaget ketika menyadari suaranya menyiratkan nada _bossy_ yang familiar. Nada yang tak pernah ia gunakan ke kedua penyihir di hadapannya sebelumnya.

Edmond pun menatapnya dan tersenyum jahil. "Baik, nyonya." Hermione hanya balas menatapnya. Rose tertawa lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Sinar matahari pagi yang menembus jendela-jendela aula besar memantul ke iris matanya yang berwarna biru cerah; membuatnya terlihat seperti lautan lepas yang tenang, tetapi siaga.

"Baiklah, saatnya ke lapangan. Doakan kami, El! Ingat kata-kataku mengenai tempat duduk!"

Hermione melambai sambil menatap kepergian mereka. Ia bangkit setelah menenggak jus labunya untuk terakhir kali dan meninggalkan aula.

Baru beberapa langkah dari pintu aula, seseorang berjalan di sampingnya. "Pagi yang cerah."

Ekspresi wajahnya hampir mengkhianatinya untuk tetap bersikap datar. "_Selamat pagi_, Riddle. Jika itu yang kau inginkan."

"Tidak berharap apa-apa darimu," Jawab Riddle tanpa nada.

Hermione menoleh ke arah Riddle yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya. Tidak seperti dirinya, langkah kaki Riddle panjang dan anggun. Mungkin jika situasinya berbeda, Riddle takkan menahan dirinya untuk berjalan lebih cepat daripada ini dan Hermione harus berlari kecil untuk menyusulnya. Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini, Hermione bisa merasakan aura kekuasaan yang kental. Iris matanya yang gelap tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi, seolah memang murni ia tidak mengharapkan apa-apa darinya—hanya mencoba menjadi murid satu sekolahan yang menyapa dan berjalan bersama ke arah tujuan yang sama.

Tapi tujuan mereka tentulah tidak sama. "Mengapa mengikutiku?" tanya Hermione dingin.

Tanpa menoleh, Riddle menjawab dengan nada geli, "Aku tidak mengikutimu. Kebetulan saja aku sedang menuju ke arah yang sama denganmu."

"Kalaupun ya, kau tak perlu berjalan di sampingku."

Akhirnya Slytherin di sampingnya menoleh. Rambutnya masih terlihat setengah basah, tersisir rapih seperti biasa. Mata hitam tak berujungnya menatapnya. "Kau terdengar keberatan."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Kau bersikap lebih dingin semenjak_ kemarin_."

_Oh, tentu saja. Lord Voldemort bisa membaca orang layaknya ibu mereka_, cibir Hermione. "Kuberitahu ya, Riddle. Ada atau tidak ada yang terjadi kemarin tidak akan memengaruhiku untuk bersikap kepadamu. Kau sepenuhnya orang asing."

"Dan kau juga orang asing bagi semua orang."

"Oh tentu saja. Aku beda denganmu dan kalian semua, aku anak baru. Orang luar."

Riddle memperlambat langkahnya dan kembali menoleh ke arahnya. Sinar matahari pagi menyinari wajahnya yang pucat—yang membuatnya semakin pucat. Pucat yang cocok untuknya. Hermione bisa melihat pantulan sinar matahari yang ada di matanya, membuatnya bisa melihat yang mana yang iris yang mana pupil. Tapi tidak lebih dari itu—hanya itu yang terlihat di matanya.

Riddle kelihatannya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi menutup mulutnya lagi. Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil Riddle dari belakang. Mereka pun serentak berhenti dan menghadap belakang. Tak jauh dari mereka, seorang gadis berambut sewarna pasir sebahu melambai ke arah Riddle. Rosier.

"Jalan-jalan pagi yang menyenangkan. Sam—"

"—tapi lebih menyenangkan lagi mengakhirinya, hm? "

Hermione hanya memandangnya, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, lalu menutup lagi. Kemudian berkata dengan nada dingin seperti biasa. "Betapa baiknya kau, membantu mengutarakan perasaan orang di hadapanmu untuk membuat suasana lebih baik."

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Hermione memutar dan berjalan meninggalkan Riddle yang menatap punggungnya dalam diam. Mengabaikan suara menyebalkan Rosier, melalui jalan memutar sampai ia berada di jangkauan Riddle, lalu menuju hutan.

* * *

><p><em>"Incendio."<em>

Hermione mengantungi tongkat sihirnya dan menatap obor yang menyala di hadapannya dengan tidak nyaman. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Jika seseorang lewat dan melihatnya memegang obor di pagi hari yang cerah, mungkin mereka akan menganggapnya tidak waras. Bahkan ia merasa dirinya konyol, meskipun sendirian. Tetapi, ia mengabaikan perasaan itu dan mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam obor lalu berjalan menyelusuri hutan.

Salah satu cara menarik perhatian Phoenix adalah dengan api. Jika seseorang menyalakan api dan bertemu seekor Phoenix, burung itu akan mendekat dan mulai bernyanyi. Hermione pernah mendengar cerita seorang penyihir, atau bahkan beberapa muggle, yang tengah berkemah di hutan pedalaman. Dan ketika mereka menyalakan api unggun, seekor Phoenix datang dan bernyanyi untuk mereka. Untungnya, mereka tidak menangkap Phoenix itu untuk keuntungan mereka sendiri. Orang berasumsi api mengingatkan burung Phoenix pada hari kematian yang mana sekaligus hari kelahiran mereka.

Beberapa burung Phoenix yang memiliki majikan akan mati ketika sang majikan meninggal. Hermione masih mengingat dengan jelas ketika pemakaman Dumbledore berlangsung, seekor Phoenix terlahir kembali dengan letupan yang membuat orang-orang di sekitar pemakaman terlonjak kaget. Phoenix itu terbang bersamaan dengan lenyapnya api dimana ia muncul.

Kebanyakan Phoenix liar hidup di lembah. Mereka hidup sendirian dan tidak berkelompok, mengingat mereka tidak beranak. Meskipun hidup sendirian, tidak berarti ketika sesama Phoenix bertemu, mereka akan berkelahi. Mereka hewan yang tenang dan cinta kedamaian.

Setelah akhirnya bisa lepas dari Riddle, Hermione pun diam-diam menuju ke tendanya untuk berkemas, lalu ia menyelundup ke Hogsmeade dan berDisapparate (ia pernah melihat foto hutan ini di buku wisata milik ayahnya). Hermione berharap Rose dan Edmond beranggapan ia tidak menonton dan tak perlu repot-repot mencarinya di stadion, menyemangati Gryffindor yang tengah bertaruh nyawa di atas sebuah sapu terbang (ya, sampai sekarang ia masih menganggap Quidditch berbahaya).

Bau lembab khas hutan menggelitik indra penciumannya. Pepohonan menjulang di sekitarnya. Bunyi-bunyi alunan angin yang memainkan dedaunan pun menemani Hermione yang tengah menyusuri lembah tinggi yang berdiri kokoh di kanan dan kirinya. Sambil sesekali terantuk bebatuan dan akar-akar pohon, matanya menelusuri hutan dengan teliti. Obor di genggamannya masih terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

Entah sudah berapa lama Hermione menyelusuri lembah. Matahari sudah hampir berada di atas kepalanya. Tetapi, ia menolak untuk beristirahat. Belum.

Mantelnya terasa lebih erat membungkus tubuhnya. Peluh mulai mengalir dari dahinya. Rambut hitamnya terasa lengket di lehernya. Irlandia Utara tidak sedingin di Hogwarts, tetapi lebih sejuk dan basah. Matahari masih bergantung di atas kepalanya. Sinar yang lebih cerah daripada di Hogwarts. Hawa panas yang di pendarkan obor yang ada di tangannya membuatnya bertambah gerah.

Setelah beberapa lama, Hermione baru menyadari sesuatu. Hutan ini kosong. Sejak beberapa jam tadi, tak sekalipun Hermione melihat binatang yang lewat. Hermione mau tak mau merasa was-was dan ragu. Ada sesuatu yang terasa salah dengan tempat ini. _Apa ini tempat yang benar? _Tetapi, daerah ini sangat luas. Mungkin saja para Phoenix yang ia cari berada di sisi lembah yang lain, entahlah.

Ia menyusuri lembah lebih dalam. Tumbuhan dan pepohonan semakin rapat di sekitarnya. Ia meringis sesekali ketika ranting pohon tersangkut ke rambut semak hitamnya yang ia biarkan tergerai. Ia masih belum menemukan apapun.

Menghembuskan napasnya panjang, Hermione memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Ia mencari pohon besar untuk berteduh. Setelah mematikan api di obornya, lega setidaknya ia bisa jauh-jauh dari api barangkali sebentar, Hermione bersender ke pohon besar di belakangnya. Ia meraih tongkat sihirnya dari saku dan menggunakan Mantra Panggil untuk mengambil sebotol air minum dari tas maniknya.

Hermione menyimpan kembali botol minumnya ke dalam tas maniknya dan memperhatikan sekitarnya. Lembah terbentang dengan indahnya di antara perbukitan. Suara aliran sungai terdengar tak jauh darinya. Sinar matahari yang cukup terik menyinari hutan. Angin sejuk membelai halus wajahnya. Perasaan hangat dan tenang yang dipendarkan oleh hutan menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya merasa relaks. Jika saja ia tidak lupa bahwa ia kemari karena keperluan misinya, ia pasti akan berlama-lama duduk di sini menikmati pemandangan yang terhampar di hadapannya.

Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikat rambut semaknya. Ia menyalakan obornya dan kembali mencari. Iris abu-abunya menelisik ke sekitarnya mencoba menangkap sosok Phoenix.

Kakinya kembali terantuk akar pohon. Tetapi, kali ini ia terjatuh. Sambil mengaduh, Hermione duduk sambil mengelus sisi wajahnya dan segera menggapai obornya. Lensa kacamata milik Harry yang bertengger rendah di hidungnya retak.

Ia bangkit dan membersihkan jubah dan celana jeansnya (untungnya ia ingat untuk mengganti roknya dengan jeans) dan meraih tongkat sihirnya lalu menjentikkan tongkatnya ke arah kacamata yang ia gunakan. Hermione baru menyadari bahwa ia sekarang tengah berada di persimpangan lembah. Di hadapannya, sungai mengalir tenang. Hermione mengedarkan pandangannya ke sungai. Lalu menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. _Ranting-ranting kayu hangus? _

Hermione memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah datangnya ranting-ranting kayu yang hanyut melewatinya. Setelah beberapa lama, ia mendapati batang-batang kayu yang terseret arus sungai. Kebanyakan dari batang-batang itu tersangkut ke bebatuan sungai. Hermione mengerutkan keningnya. Apakah seseorang membakar pepohonan ini? Apa karena itu tak ada hewan yang terlihat?

Lalu Hermione merasakan sesuatu yang tak nyaman menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tubuhnya diam membeku di pinggiran sungai. Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan mengedarkan pandangan sekelilingnya.

_Astaga, sihir siapa ini?_ tanyanya ngeri dalam hati. Sihir yang sangat pekat, membuatnya merasa sedikit klaustrofobia. Bahkan, sihir di sekelilingnya terasa seperti mencoba mendobrak apa saja yang menghadapinya. Menembus kulitnya sampai ke tulang. Rambut di tengkuknya berdiri. Hermione berdiri tak nyaman di tempatnya.

Meskipun Hermione tahu ini berbahaya, kali ini ia mencari sumber datangnya sihir di sekelilingnya yang terasa sangat intens. Sambil terus berjalan, ia bisa mencium bau sesuatu yang terbakar. Bahkan ia dapat melihat asap hitam yang mengepul tak jauh darinya. "Oh tidak," rutuknya.

Baru ia sadari, di sisinya sudah tidak ada lembah. Di seberang sungai yang membelok, pepohonan terbakar. Hermione berjengit di tempatnya melihat jilatan api merambat ke semak-semak dan ranting. Hermione mendapati beberapa pohon hangus yang hancur dan tak utuh lagi. Hermione menatap ke hutan yang terbakar dengan pandangan tak yakin. "Haruskah aku?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Ia menyebrangi sungai dengan melompati batu-batu sungai. Hermione dapat merasakan sihir yang terpancar dari api di sekelilingnya. Tanpa sadar ia telah membuang obornya.

Begitu ia melewati deretan pepohonan yang telah hangus, napasnya tercekat. Yang ia bisa ia lihat hanyalah api. Tanpa sadar Hermione telah memeluk dirinya sendiri, seolah mencoba melindungi dirinya dari api di sekitarnya. Lautan api di hadapannya memantul ke iris kelabunya, membuat matanya terlihat seperti badai yang berkecamuk bertabrakan dengan lautan api. Semakin lama, ia merasakan _déjà vu_ yang sangat kuat. Ia mulai merasa pusing.

Hermione tak memiliki niatan sama sekali untuk memadamkan api di sekitarnya. Sihir yang dipancarkan api membuatnya sesak. Sihir hitam. Tetapi sihir yang kuat yang sejak tadi ia rasakan bukan berasal dari api-api ini. Tak jauh darinya...

Sambil menghiraukan _déjà vu_ yang menghantui pikirannya, ia berlari menuju sumber sihir itu. Secepat mungkin, asalkan ia bisa pergi dari sini, meskipun kakinya gemetar. Hermione menghiraukan hawa panas yang mengelilinginya dan asap yang mulai mengganggu pernafasannya.

Semua ini yang membuat semua binatang hutan pergi, bahkan di tempat dimana ia tiba tadi. _Tetapi_ _bukankah Phoenix menyukai api? Atau ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka pergi?_ Ia tebak, kebakaran hutan di sekelilingnya sangat luas, karena dari sini ia masih bisa melihat asap hitam yang mengepul di udara jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dan jelas semua ini bukan ulah muggle.

Ia sampai di sebuah lapangan terbuka. Beberapa petak rumput dan semak- semak terbakar dan hangus. Angin berembus sangat kencang, mempercepat api menjalar dan melahap apa yang dihadapinya. Rumput-rumput tinggi yang tak terbakar bergoyang mengikuti arah angin dengan gelisah, seolah tahu dan sadar sepenuhnya apa yang terjadi di sekeliling mereka. Sambil mengatur kembali napasnya, matanya menangkap dua orang yang tengah berduel agak jauh darinya. Tongkat sihir mereka terhubung dengan mantra yang bertabrakan di tengah udara—keduanya terlihat tak ingin kalah. Dari titik pertemuan mantra mereka, cahaya terbentuk dan menyebar ke sekeliling mereka. Lalu cahaya itu menyamar dan memadat, membuat dinding kokoh yang berbentuk seperti kubah transparan yang memenjarakan mereka. Tapi keduanya tak gentar, terlalu sibuk untuk mengalahkan satu sama lain.

Di sekeliling dua penyihir tersebut, beberapa penyihir berjubah hitam berdiri dan memperhatikan duel mereka dalam diam. Mereka seolah tak menyadari lautan api di sekitar mereka. Dari gestur mereka, mereka seperti telah terbiasa untuk menyaksikan duel penyihir di depan mata mereka. Tetapi dari sini, Hermione bisa melihat pasukan itu tetap bersiaga, kebanyakan dari mereka menggenggam ujung tongkat mereka yang mereka simpan di sarung tongkat, bersiaga menarik tongkat sihir mereka kapanpun mereka dibutuhkan.

Hermione seolah lupa untuk bernafas. Ini untuk kedua kalinya ia menyaksikan duel seperti ini. Pertama, saat ia menyaksikan Voldemort berduel dengan Harry, dan yang kedua kali adalah ini. Perasaan intens yang sama seperti dulu menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Hermione menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa penyihir yang berduel tak jauh darinya. Ia mendapati penyihir berambut pirang berbadan tinggi dan penyihir berambut coklat dan sedikit beruban yang familiar...

Dumbledore?

_Kalau itu Dumbledore, berarti yang berduel dengan Dumbledore—_

"Untuk Kebaikan yang Lebih Besar, Albus! Jangan buang cita-citamu begitu saja seperti sampah!"

"Tidak semua hal layak untuk diimpikan, Gellert. Kau seharusnya mengerti." Jawab Dumbledore tenang. Kedua tangannya masih menggenggam tongkat sihirnya erat.

"Dari semua orang yang ada kau yang seharusnya mengerti, Albus! Kau menghabiskan masa mudamu dengan sia-sia!" tukas Gellert Grindelwald tajam.

"Aku menghabiskan masa mudaku untuk mencari tahu bahwa apa yang kita impikan ternyata tak masuk akal, dan jika kau perhatikan, itu artinya tidak sia-sia_—_"

"_—_Kata seorang penyihir yang dikenal paling jenius di Dunia Sihir yang pernah mencaci keberadaan Darah Lumpur. Lucu, mendengarnya, Albus. Setelah sekian lama bersembunyi."

Hermione tidak bisa lagi mencerna apa yang dikatakan kedua penyihir tersebut setelahnya. Wajahnya memucat. Keringat mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhnya karena hawa panas yang yang dipendarkan oleh hutan api di belakangnya dan karena intensitas sihir di sekelilingnya. Mantel dan pakaiannya terasa membungkusnya lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Bahkan ia lupa alasan mengapa ia datang ke hutan ini.

Lalu kemudian Dumbledore melambaikan tongkat sihirnya cepat dan membelokkan mantra mereka. Kubah di sekeliling mereka pecah dan memendarkan sinar terang yang menyakitkan mata. Pasukan yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka langsung melindungi wajah Dumbledore ataupun Grindelwald roboh di tempat mereka berdiri.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu?! TANGKAP DIA!"

Hermione melihat Dumbledore yang telah bangkit melambaikan tangannya dan terbentuklah sebuah perisai yang mengelilingi dirinya. Ia membelalak ngeri ketika salah satu anggota pasukan terbakar ketika mencoba menembus dinding pertahanan Dumbledore. Hermione tidak bisa melihat jelas ekspresi Dumbledore, tetapi Hermione samar-samar melihat kernyitan penyesalan dan rasa bersalah di dahinya.

Dalam hati ia bersyukur ia berdiri di tempat yang aman di balik semak-semak, tidak terlihat oleh penyihir-penyihir yang tadi mengelilingi Dumbledore dan Grindelwald. Jarak Hermione dan para penyihir yang tengah berduel itu terbilang cukup aman. Hermione tidak bisa mengambil resiko untuk membantu Dumbledore—itu akan membuat kecurigaan.

Jadi inikah alasannya Dumbledore sering absen di aula besar, meskipun ia tetap menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengajar? Setidaknya ini menjawab kekhawatiran Hermione setiap kali melihat kursi kosong Dumbledore di deretan staff.

Merasa tak punya pilihan lain dan perburuannya kali ini tidak menghasilkan apa-apa, Hermione berDisapparate kembali ke Hogwarts—menghiraukan rasa bersalah dan khawatir karena harus meninggalkan Dumbledore sendirian yang terkepung oleh lautan penyihir berjubah hitam.

* * *

><p>Setitik air menetes mengenai pipinya. Air tersebut terasa aneh dan dingin di wajahnya. Ia merasakan tetesan lain mengenai dahinya, lalu mengalir melewati dagunya dan jatuh menghilang ke dalam jubahnya. Tom menengadah melihat langit yang entah sejak kapan tertutup awan tebal. Sambil mengeratkan jubahnya, pandangannya kembali teralih ke pertandingan di hadapannya.<p>

Satu-satunya hal yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah pergi dari sini. Riuh para penonton di sekelilingnya membuatnya kepalanya terasa pening. Pertandingan di depannya hanya angin lalu baginya. Tom hampir tak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk menguap bosan. Quidditch dan sapu terbang adalah hal yang paling membosankan, bersamaan dengan Ramalan. Ia hanya tidak dapat melihat apa keuntungan dari duduk di atas sapu terbang lalu membiarkan diri sendiri untuk menjadi sasaran empuk untuk dihantam Bludger.

Tak banyak Slytherin yang menonton pertandingan. Ia di sini hanya karena ia adalah Ketua Murid dan sayangnya rekan sesama Ketua muridnya adalah Ravenclaw. Bagaimanapun, ini pertandingan Gryffindor melawan Ravenclaw. Dan tidak ada murid Slytherin yang cukup bodoh untuk datang mendukung Gryffindor—mereka semua di sini mendukung Ravenclaw, berharap Gryffindor kalah di babak pertama dengan memalukannya. Tom pun mendengus. Seperti ia peduli dengan hal seperti itu.

Satu tetesan lagi di kepalanya, Tom merasa cukup. Toh, sebentar lagi pasti hujan. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Belum sempat ia menuruni tangga untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

Saat ia menoleh, ia mendapati seorang gadis menatapnya. Warna rambutnya yang senada dengan pasir tertiup angin, membelai halus pipinya yang putih. _Kenapa aku tidak terkejut?_

"Tom kau ingin pergi kemana? Pertandingan belum selesai," kata Rosier pada dirinya. Tom hanya menatapnya tak acuh.

"Sebentar lagi hujan."

Belum sempat Tom melangkah satu langkah pun, Rosier mengeratkan pegangannya pada pundak Tom. "Tunggu! Kalau begitu biarkan aku kembali ke kastil bersamamu."

Tom menelan kembali erangan kesalnya. Dengan cepat ia mencari alasan untuk kabur. "Tidak, tidak. Aku buru-buru. Aku duluan."

Tanpa memperdulikan Rosier yang memanggil-manggil namanya, Tom menuruni tangga meninggalkan lapangan Quidditch. Sakit kepalanya mulai memudar sedikit demi sedikit ketika dirinya mulai menjauhi keriuhan penonton yang tengah meledak di belakangnya—barangkali seseorang terkena Bludger lagi tepat di kepalanya—ia tak peduli.

Langkah kakinya membawanya semakin jauh dari Lapangan Quidditch. Angin kencang menerpanya—menyapu wajahnya yang tertunduk dan mengibaskan jubahnya. Tak ada seseorang pun berada di depan mau pun di belakangnya, hanya ia sendiri. Tipikal.

Hujan mulai turun. Pertama, hanya beberapa rintik. Lalu menjadi hujan besar. Tom terdiam sejenak. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia dengar adalah deru napasnya yang pelan, detak jantungnya, dan rintik hujan yang menghantam apa yang menghalanginya. Ia menengadah menatap langit yang semakin menggelap.

Hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Ia tak peduli, sedikitpun tidak. Ia terbiasa untuk tidak peduli sejak kecil. Untuk apa peduli, jika orang lain tidak? Tom hanya mengeratkan pegangannya pada tongkat sihir putih tulangnya yang berada di dalam kantung jubahnya. Langit gelap di atasnya dan derasnya hujan di sekitarnya membawanya kembali ke bagian terdalam memorinya. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengarkan derasnya hujan badai dan deburan ombak di telinganya. Terdengar nyata, seolah ia masih berada di sana. Memandang mata hijau redup yang menatapnya takut dan tak percaya, lalu berganti menjadi biru keabu-abuan yang menatapnya dingin dan kejam.

Tom menarik napas tajam dan menutup kelopak matanya. Kali ini, ia tidak merasa apa-apa. Kosong. Hampa. Lebih mudah seperti ini.

Lebih mudah tidak merasa apa-apa.

Tom dapat merasakan aliran sihir mengalir di tubuhnya—mengalir di seluruh sistemnya. Mengalir deras, lebih kuat dari beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Tapi belum—_belum_ cukup kuat sampai tahap terakhir selesai. Sihirnya mengingatkannya ia tak sepenuhnya hilang. Seolah mengingatkan dirinya ia masih memiliki sesuatu yang sepenuhnya milikinya. Seolah mengingatkan bahwa dia tidak sendirian, sihirnya masih bersamanya.

Kabut kecil terbentuk dari mulutnya saat ia mengembuskan napas perlahan. Ia membiarkan air membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, membiarkan hujan mengetes indranya. Menusuk tubuhnya layaknya jarum kecil tumpul. Hujan semakin deras, mungkin akan berganti badai, entahlah. Bahkan angin dan hujan mampu meredam suara deru napas dan detak jantungnya sendiri.

Kakinya mulai melangkah. Meninggalkan tempat dimana ia berdiri untuk entah berapa lama.

Ia tahu kakinya tengah melangkah menuju kastil. Di sisinya, ia masih di kelilingi pepohonan Hutan Terlarang. Dari sini, ia dapat melihat kastil berdiri kokoh menjulang di depan matanya. Seolah kastil di hadapannya tak terpengaruh oleh petir dan badai yang berkecamuk tepat di atasnya. Sihir yang menyelubungi kastil melindung bangunan tersebut. Rumahnya.

Bau lembap tanah dan pohon yang bercampur dengan hujan menggelitik indra penciumannya. Tubuhnya basah kuyup, jubahnya terasa lebih berat dari seharusnya. Tanah di bawahnya terasa seperti menyedot sepatunya yang masih melangkah. Badannya menggigil. Pening itu kembali datang.

Sambil mengacak-acak rambut basahnya, Tom melirik ke tepian hutan di sampingnya. Hutan terlihat sepi dan tenang. Tom dapat merasakan Hutan Terlarang tengah menguarkan aura kehidupannya. Sambil menahan pening yang kembali menyerang kepalanya, Tom mencari tempat berteduh di salah satu pohon di tepian Hutan Terlarang.

Tom menghampiri salah satu pohon besar untuk berteduh. Dengan satu jentikan tongkat sihirnya, seluruh tubuhnya kering. Tapi pening itu tak kunjung hilang. Tom bersandar ke batang pohon di belakangnya, lalu duduk sambil mengeratkan jubahnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke batang pohon sambil menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

Lalu ia mendengar sebuah gerakan belakangnya. Kurang dari sedetik, dua tongkat sihir telah beradu. Sejenak Tom tak dapat melihat pemilik tongkat sihir yang tengah teracung di hadapannya, tubuhnya tengah terambil alih oleh reflek dan rasa peningnya. Lalu, ia melihat pantulan cahaya dari lensa berbentuk bulat. Di balik lensa tersebut, ia dapat melihat iris abu-abu menatapnya tajam.

"Runcorn?" tanya Tom setengah terkejut setengah curiga. Tetapi, dua tongkat sihir di depannya tak bergeming.

Terlihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Runcorn yang terlihat pucat dari balik tudung jubahnya. Ia menyibakkan tudung jubahnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Tom memperhatikan ia terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelum ia menyibakkan tudungnya. Runcorn terlihat... lelah. "Riddle? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Tom menaikkan alisnya perlahan. "Bukannya aku yang seharusnya bertanya demikian?"

Runcorn menatapnya dingin dan skeptis, tetapi akhirnya memutuskan untuk menurunkan tongkatnya. Dengan enggan dan perlahan, Tom juga melakukan hal yang sama. Keduanya tetap menggenggam tongkat sihir masing-masing. Tak satupun dari keduanya bergerak.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi."

* * *

><p>Sambil menggenggam erat tongkat sihirnya, Hermione berjalan meninggalkan Hogsmeade. Langit yang tertutupi awan tebal menemaninya sepanjang perjalanannya menuju Hogwarts. Sekali-kali, Hermione merasakan tetesan air yang turun dari langit, jatuh ke dahinya, bercampur dengan keringatnya yang tak terseka. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh kejadian yang ia saksikan sebelumnya. Kakinya membawanya ke Hutan Terlarang, pergi menuju tendanya. Ia pun memasang tudung jubahnya. Sekujur tubuhnya masih gemetar.<p>

Begitu ia menginjakkan kakinya di dalam tenda, perasaan hangat bagaikan di rumah menyambutnya. Sofa dan meja menyambutnya di ruang depan. Tak jauh dari situ, terdapat dapur dan meja makan. Tepat di ruang sebelahnya, terdapat sebuah meja dan tumpukan buku di atasnya, lemari besar penyimpanan bahan ramuan, dan kuali berisikan ramuan _Derumpion Tempio_. Kamar tidur dan kamar mandi terletak di sebelahnya. Tanpa tedeng aling Hermione melempar tas manik dan kacamata milik Harry ke ranjangnya, meringis ketika mendengar suara benda-benda yang terjatuh di dalam tas maniknya, dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Bersamaan dengan tangannya yang memutar keran, pikirannya ikut berputar dan membawanya kembali ke kejadian yang terasa baru saja terjadi sedetik lalu. Meskipun air dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya, ia masih bisa merasakan hawa panas dari api dan intensitas sihir milik Dumbledore dan Grindelwald yang beradu. Ia menyimpulkan dengan suram, bahwa perburuannya gagal. Hermione memutuskan akan melakukannya lagi ketika musim dingin. Ia kembali mencerna semuanya.

Hermione merasa seperti bermimpi. Apakah barusan ia benar-benar menyaksikan salah satu kepingan dari sejarah yang sangat penting bagi seluruh Dunia Sihir? Lalu Hermione merasakan kekhawatiran itu lagi di dasar perutnya. Bagaimana jika Dumbledore gagal di waktu ini? Hal semacam itu bisa saja terjadi kan? Jika Dumbledore mati, bagaimana dengan ikatan darah yang ia butuhkan untuk dapat kembali ke masa depan?

Apakah Hermione harus menolong Dumbledore? _Tidak, bodoh. Itu justru fatal_, cercanya pada diri sendiri. Satu-satunya yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah berharap Dumbledore bisa menghentikan Grindelwald seperti seharusnya dan akhirnya Hermione bisa memintanya untuk menjadi partner ikatan darahnya.

Hermione membasuh tubuhnya sekali lagi, membasahi rambut keriting hitamnya yang menggantung lemah di punggungnya. Ia mengambil handuk, melilitkan handuk pada tubuhnya, dan pergi ke kamarnya. Ia pun mulai berpakaian setelah sempat menatap rindu ke arah _jeans_ di sudut ranjangnya. Ranjangnya juga seolah menggodanya untuk tinggal dan tidur. Tetapi, sayangnya ia tidak bisa. Jika ia ingin tidur, ia harus kembali ke asrama.

Setelah merapatkan jubahnya, mengecek tongkat sihirnya, dan mengangkat tudungnya. Ia meraih kacamata milik Harry dan bergegas meninggalkan tenda.

Hujan turun dengan deras tanpa Hermione sadari. Meskipun daun dan dahan pepohonan di atasnya dapat sedikit menghambat derasnya hujan, tetapi tak lama tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup. Setidaknya, kali ini ia tidak basah kuyup karena keringat.

Pepohonan di sekelilingnya tak serapat sebelumnya—menandakan ia akan mencapai pinggiran Hutan Terlarang. Ia bisa melihat jalan menuju kastil dari sini. Ketika ia hendak melewati pohon besar di pinggiran hutan, ia melihat sesuatu di depan pohon. Dengan cepat tangannya sudah mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya dan ia mendapati seseorang di depannya melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelah beberapa lama, penyihir di depannya mengeluarkan suaranya. "Runcorn?" tanya Tom Riddle dengan nada terkejut. Hermione bisa melihat kerlipan terkejut dan curiga di mata hitamnya.

Hermione yang tak menyangka akan bertemu Riddle akhirnya memaksakan dirinya untuk bertanya, "Riddle? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Riddle menaikkan alisnya perlahan dengan anggun. "Bukannya aku yang seharusnya bertanya demikian?"

Hermione menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengembuskan napasnya lelah di hadapan Riddle. Meskipun hari ini ia tidak mendapatkan apapun, setelah berkeliling menyusuri hutan besar dan menyaksikan duel antara dua penyihir hebat di sejarah Dunia Sihir membuatnya ingin segera menuju ke kastil, pergi ke asramanya, dan tidur. Ia menatap Riddle dan menurunkan tongkat sihirnya dengan enggan lalu berkata, "Sebaiknya aku pergi."

Belum sempat Hermione bergerak seinci pun, Riddle berkata, "Kenapa sangat terburu-buru?"

Hermione mendelik ke arah Riddle. Terdiam sejenak. "Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya dingin. Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai berjalan melewati Riddle yang masih duduk bersender ke pohon di belakangnya.

"Kau ingin kabur lagi? Seperti beberapa pertemuan kita yang dulu?"

Hermione terdiam di tempatnya, tidak lagi melanjutkan langkahnya. Hujan mengguyur tubuhnya, membuat rambut hitam keritingnya menggantung lemah di punggungnya. Tetapi Hermione sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia membalikkan badannya. Di balik lensanya yang tertutupi rintik-rintik hujan, iris kelabunya berkilat seperti badai yang dihiasi petir di langit tepat di atas mereka. Ia mengusap lensa kacamatanya dengan lengan jubahnya.

"Apa maksudmu 'beberapa pertemuan'? Kita tidak mengobrol sesering itu," tanya Hermione perlahan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Hermione, Riddle hanya mengendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, bukannya kau selalu berakhir kabur setiap kali berhadapan denganku dulu?" tanya Tom ringan. Pertanyaannya sekilas terdengar seperti pertanyaan kosong biasa. Bahkan ia terdengar polos_. Polos?_ Hermione mendengus dalam hati. _Panggil Tom Riddle apapun tapi bukan _polos_._

_"_Sungguh Riddle? Kita sudah sering berada di kelas yang sama tetapi kau malah membahas hal yang sudah berlalu sekarang?"

Riddle hanya memainkan tongkat berwarna pucatnya di jemarinya yang panjang. Ia tidak menatapnya, ekspresinya tak terbaca di bawah bayangan. "Tidak. Aku hanya teringat tiba-tiba. Tak salah kan?"

Hermione menggertakkan giginya. _Oke, apa mau Riddle?_ tanyanya jengkel. Belum sempat ia membalikkan tubuhnya, Riddle kembali berkata, "Berhubung kita tengah membicarakan hal ini, bisakah kau jelaskan pandangan-pandangan yang kau lemparkan padaku? Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang telah kuperbuat sehingga kau terlihat tak nyaman dengan keberadaanku. Dan, yah, pandangan itu cukup _bersahabat_."

"Oh, benarkah? Tidakkah kau salah lihat? Atau barangkali kau hanya terlalu percaya diri. Bisa saja kan aku mengarahkan pandangan yang kau bilang cukup _bersahabat_ itu ke orang di belakangmu?"

"Jadi kau berpikir aku juga butuh kacamata seperti yang kau gunakan itu, hm?"

Dibalik lensa kacamatanya yang dipenuhi rintik-rintik hujan, ia melihat Riddle menaikkan satu alisnya dengan perlahan. Ia bangkit perlahan dari duduknya, meskipun ia masih bersandar ke pohon. Segala sesuatu yang ia lakukan terkesan anggun di mata Hermione. Seolah setiap gerakannya telah direncanakan dan tertata. Hermione tetap mempertahankan kontak matanya dengan Riddle, tidak ingin kalah. Menolak untuk merasa terintimidasi dengan iris hitam milik Riddle. Rasa lelahnya membiarkan emosinya mudah terpancing.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa seseorang butuh mengobati rasa percaya dirimu itu, bukan matamu."

Ia menyesali seluruh perkataannya tepat ketika ia menutup mulutnya. _Dari mana semua perkataan lancang itu datang?_ rutuk Hermione panik. Ia harus pergi dari sini sebelum Riddle melakukan sesuatu.

Lalu dengan cepat Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya lelah, "Pembicaraan ini tidak membawa kita kemana pun."

Hermione membalikkan badannya, hendak pergi. Lalu ia mendengar pergerakan dari belakangnya bertepatan dengan sebuah tangan yang menarik pergelangan tangannya. Ia menjerit kecil ketika punggungnya menghantam batang pohon yang keras dan lembab. Sebelum tongkat sihirnya dapat teracung, tongkat sihirnya telah raib dari tangannya. Lalu tangan Riddle mencengkram erat kedua pergelangan tangannya di balik kepalanya, menahan Hermione untuk bertindak. Tongkat sihir miliknya sendiri teracung ke lehernya. Tubuh mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inci. Tubuh tinggi Riddle menjulang di hadapan tubuh kecilnya. Napas Hermione tercekat. Terlalu kaget untuk berkata apa-apa. Lalu sepasang iris hitam menatapnya lekat-lekat.

_Merlin... ia sangat cepat. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukannya...?_

Dari balik kacamatanya yang buram karena air hujan, ia memandang wajah Riddle dengan mata yang membulat lebar. Iris hitamnya menatapnya intens, seolah ingin menggali jiwanya. Rahangnya kokoh. Tulang pipinya tinggi. Perawakannya sangat aristrokat, meskipun ia bukan berasal dari keluarga berdarah murni yang kaya raya. Kulitnya putih pucat, tetapi tidak membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang terjangkit penyakit, tidak. Justru membuatnya membuatnya seperti... malaikat, jika ia tidak melupakan fakta bahwa Riddle memiliki paras yang—yah—tampan. Hermione dapat mencium bau hujan yang bercampur dengan aroma _cedar_ dan maskulin yang khas dengan samar. Rambut hitam legamnya terlihat sedikit lembab dan terlihat acak-acakan, tetapi tidak membuat penampilannya tidak enak dilihat. Justru membuatnya terlihat lebih—

_Granger apa yang kau pikirkan?!_

Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Jarak mereka sekarang tidak bisa dibilang jarak yang aman. Bahkan, Hermione bisa merasakan hembusan napas Riddle di puncak kepalanya. _Ini berbahaya_, batin Hermione. _Merlin, aku harus pergi secepatnya sebelum ia _benar-benar_ melakukan sesuatu._

"Kurasa sebaliknya. Rasa percaya dirimulah yang yang harus di obati, mengingat kau orang yang tak suka bergaul dengan orang lain kecuali dengan dua Weasley itu, hm?" bisik Riddle pelan.

Hermione hampir tertawa. Hampir. Berani-beraninya Riddle membicarakan tentang kehidupan sosial dan pertemanan sedangkan dirinya sendiri tidak mempunyai _teman_ sama sekali? Tau apa dia tentang itu semua? Apakah dengan menghimpun kelompok yang sama sekali tidak di dasari dengan pertemanan, menjadi Ketua Murid, dikagumi banyak orang, menjadi anak kesayangan guru membuatnya tahu tentang semua itu? Lagipula ia tidak hanya mengenal Rose dan Edmond. Setidaknya ia pernah berbincang dengan murid lain, Violetta dan Goldstein. Lagipula, tujuannya ia berada di sini bukan untuk bergaul dan menjadi teman semua orang. _Munafik!_ Cerca Hermione dalam hati. Rasa lelahnya terlupakan.

Tetapi, Hermione tetap menatap iris hitamnya dengan ekspresi tak berpengaruh. Jika ini permainan yang Riddle inginkan. "Semua orang memiliki hak untuk memilih pertemanan dan membatasi diri, bukankah begitu?"

"Dengan kata lain kau tidak ingin berkembang? Ingin terus berada di zona amanmu?" tanya Riddle dengan nada geli.

_Berkembang atau mencari pihak untuk dimanfaatkan, yang mana yang kau maksud Riddle? _

Hermione tersenyum tipis. Meskipun matanya tidak menunjukkan apapun. "Oh maafkan aku jika _zona aman_ku ini mengganggumu. Kau tahu, aku terbiasa tidak berteman dengan banyak orang."

Riddle mengangkat alisnya. Dengan segera Hermione menyadari bahwa ia menekan tombol yang salah. "Terbiasa? Ah, aku ingat. Kau dulunya tidak bersekolah sebelum datang kemari? Meskipun itu tidak menjelaskan semua pandangan _bersahabat_mu kepadaku," Riddle terkekeh pelan, membuat Hermione merasakan sesuatu yang tak nyaman mengalir di tengkuknya, "Bagaimana jika kita membicarakan dirimu? Kau tahu, sebagai sesama murid ada baiknya kita saling mengenal. Selagi kita punya waktu."

Dengan susah payah Hermione menahan dirinya untuk tidak meringis mendengar nada bicara penyihir di hadapannya. Hermione menggerakkan kedua pergelangan tangannya, mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Riddle. Ia hendak mengangkat lututnya atau sekedar menginjak kaki Riddle, tetapi belum sempat kakinya bergerak Riddle menusukkan tongkat sihirnya ke lehernya. Tongkat sihirnya sendiri terasa asing di kulitnya. Riddle tetap tidak bergeming. _Apakah ia sedang serius?_ Tidak. Tidak selama kerlipan geli yang samar itu masih terlihat di matanya. Ia hanya ingin bermain-main. Bahkan sedari tadi Hermione tidak merasakan sihir milik pemuda di hadapannya, seolah Riddle menahannya. _Apakah ia tengah meledekku?_

Jiwa singa Gryffindornya mengambil alih, tetapi tetap melangkah dengan berhati-hati. Ia menatap Riddle dengan dagu terangkat. Riddle masih menatapnya intens. Hermione dapat melihat kabut kecil yang keluar dari mulut Riddle ketika ia menghembuskan napasnya di puncak kepalanya.

Hermione memaksakan tawa kecil dari mulutnya, "Murid yang ingin mengenal satu sama lain _pastinya _tidak menyudutkan salah satunya, merampas tongkat sihirnya, dan menodongnya tongkat sihir ke pemiliknya sendiri, bukan?"

Cengkraman di pergelangan tangannya sedikit mengencang, "Tidak, tentu saja. Tetapi, kalau tidak begini, mana mau kau berbicara padaku, bukan begitu?" suara Riddle tak lebih dari bisikan.

"Sebegitu putus asanya kah kau?" tanya Hermione pelan.

Kontak mata mereka terpecahkan oleh riuh rombongan murid yang berjalan dari lapangan menuju ke kastil. Ia tahu dirinya lah yang memutuskan kontak mata mereka, karena ia masih bisa merasakan perasaan menusuk dari mata hitam Riddle yang menatapnya tajam. Beberapa masih menyanyikan lagu kemenangan mereka, dan kelihatannya Gryffindor yang telah memenangkan pertandingan. Beberapa murid terlihat lesu dan tidak berpartisipasi dengan murid-murid yang tengah berselebrasi (pastinya mereka Ravenclaw). Mereka tak peduli dengan derasnya hujan yang mengguyur mereka, ataupun peduli dengan penyihir yang telah tersudut dan tertodong oleh penyihir lain dengan tongkat sihirnya sendiri. Mereka kelihatannya tak melihat Hermione ataupun Riddle. Hermione sempat berpikir untuk berteriak dan meminta bantuan, tapi tidak. Dia tdak sepengecut itu. Jika Hermione melakukan itu, ia tidak akan lagi menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Riddle (yang mana Hermione pikir ulang kembali karena tidak menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Riddle jauh lebih menggiurkan).

"Lepaskan. Turunkan tongkat sihirku. Sekarang." Suaranya tak lebih dari bisikan.

Riddle menghiraukannya. "Pertanyaan yang di jawab dengan pertanyaan, dan berakhir dengan permohonan." Seringaian geli terbentuk di sudut mulutnya.

Nada bicara Riddle yang terdengar seperti mengejek membuat Hermione tak tahan menahan kekesalannya. Sudah berapa lama ia tertahan seperti ini? "Oke, kau ingin tahu alasannya? Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Seseorang yang kubenci. Kau puas? Turunkan tongkat sihirku." desis Hermione.

Kalaupun Tom merasa puas. Ia tidak menunjukkannya. Bahkan ia kelihatan semakin tidak percaya. Tangannya pun tak bergeming. "Aku mengingatkanmu pada seseorang?" tanya Tom. Nada bicaranya seolah tengah memberikan umpan ke Hermione, menunggu hingga Hermione memutuskan untuk mengambil umpan tersebut.

Hermione menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras. "Ya, Riddle. Seseorang dari sekolah lamaku. Sekarang, kau lebih baik melepaskan aku. Aku ingin kembali ke asramaku."

Riddle menurunkan tongkat sihirnya. Hermione hampir merasa lega. Namun setelah beberapa detik, Riddle tak kunjung melepas pergelangan tangannya. Satu alisnya terangkat menatap Hermione. "Apa maumu sekarang? Lepaskan atau—"

"Atau apa? Lagipula, setahuku, kau tidak pernah sekolah sebelum kau datang ke sini? Melainkan belajar dengan orang tuamu, bukankah begitu?"

_Crap._

Bagaimana mungkin ia lupa?

"Aku memang belajar bersama orang tuaku. Tetapi aku pernah bersekolah, saat aku masih di taman kanak-kanak. Dan kami masih saling mengenal sampai sebelum aku pindah ke sini, dia anak dari teman orang tuaku," bohongnya dengan lancar.

Tom Riddle mendengarkan penuturannya dalam diam, lalu menyeringai, "Suatu kehormatan aku bisa mengingatkanmu dengan musuh lama, kalau begitu," Hermione tak bisa memungkiri bahwa perkataan Riddle benar. Dia memang musuh lamanya di masa depan, kan?

"Tapi ada satu hal yang menggangguku. Tak masalah kan jika aku bertanya?" Hermione balas menatapnya tajam, "Jika kau pernah bersekolah di taman kanak-kanak, kenapa kau tidak bersekolah di Hogwarts?"

Hermione menatap Riddle skeptis beberapa saat dan menceritakan cerita palsunya. "Orang tuaku peneliti. Saat aku kecil, mereka tidak punya waktu denganku, maka dari itu mereka menyekolahkanku. Tetapi, saat aku keluar dari sekolah, ibuku memutuskan untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan mengawasiku secara langsung. Mereka orang tua yang tak suka membiarkan anaknya pergi jauh. Aku anak tunggal."

Ia memperhatikan Riddle yang terdiam sambil mendengarkan penuturannya. Lalu Riddle bertanya dengan nada polos, "Jadi, orang tuamu juga yang mengajarkanmu berduel, kutebak? Dilihat dari reflekmu."

_Ha. sudah kukira, _cibirnya. Riddle masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di kelas PTIH. Hermione tahu pasti Riddle yang melakukan itu, tetapi kelihatannya Riddle masih ingin mendengar darinya. Belum lagi tadi ia sempat mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke Riddle.

Riddle hanya ingin menarik informasi tentang dirinya, bukan? Ia tahu dirinya tak lagi berada di posisi aman jika menyangkut Riddle. Riddle selalu haus dan penasaran dengan kekuatan. Hermione hanya berharap Riddle puas dengan ceritanya dan berhenti mengonfrontasi dirinya dengan rasa penasarannya. Mungkin saja setelah mendengar cerita palsu dirinya, Riddle akan bosan dan melupakannya.

Dagunya terangkat sambil tetap mempertahankan kontak matanya. Cerita palsu yang baru saja terlintas di otaknya mengalir ke lidahnya. Ia hanya bisa berharap Riddle memakan omong kosongnya dan merasa cukup. "Orang tuaku memaksaku. Mereka memanggil salah satu koleganya yang dapat melatih berduel untuk melatihku, mengingat ada dua perang yang berkecamuk di sekitar kami. Dan dengan berbaik hati aku memintamu untuk menjauhkan tongkat sihirku dan melepaskan pergelangan tanganku."

Riddle menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Setelah beberapa saat ia terkekeh pelan, "Kurasa itu menjelaskan semuanya? Selwyn akan senang jika mengetahui murid pindahan Hogwarts pandai berduel." Ia pun melepas cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Hermione dan menurunkan tongkat sihirnya. Hermione mengelus-elus pergelangan tangannya sambil menatap dingin ke arah Riddle. Sebelum ia mengeluarkan suaranya untuk meminta tongkat sihirnya kembali, Riddle memotongnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tidakkah kau menonton pertandingan? Hutan ini terlarang bagi seluruh siswa."

Hermione mendengus. "Mereka menamainya 'Hutan Terlarang' bukan tanpa alasan, kan?"

"Kau tahu maksudku."

Hermione memalingkan pandangannya. "Bukan urusanmu."

Riddle memiringkan kepalanya sambil berkata, "Kau tahu, aku bisa saja mengurangi poinmu sekarang karena telah melanggar peraturan sekolah. Lagipula, kau perempuan. Kau seharusnya duduk manis dan tidak menyalahi aturan. Tak ada perempuan yang cukup bodoh untuk berkeliaran di sini. Di tengah _badai_."

"Maaf, apa aku mendengar deskriminasi _gender_ di sini? Lagipula saat aku tiba di sini tadi, hujan belum turun." Tukas Hermione sambil menatap kesal Riddle.

Seringaian tersungging di bibir Riddle, "Bukankah itu wajar? Wanita tak seharusnya berkeliaran sendirian, apalagi di _Hutan Terlarang_. Kau tahu sendiri, kan? Terkadang, perempuan tak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Dan apakah itu berarti kau telah lama berada di sini?"

_Oh, lihat. Emansipasi wanita memang belum marak di era ini. _"Dan di sini kau berdiri, menghalangiku untuk pergi, dan mengancamku untuk mengurangi poin asramaku, dan menceramahiku tentang _ketidakcakapan _perempuan?" Kata Hermione sarkastis.

"Apakah itu berarti kau mengaku sudah lama berkeliaran di sini? dan, oh, aku lupa bahwa kau pernah berlatih _berduel_."

"Seingatku, tadi pagi kau lebih terasa _bersahabat_," tukas Hermione.

Penyihir di depannya menatapnya lalu terkekeh, "Jadi kau berpikir pembicaraan kita yang menyenangkan sekarang ini tidak cukup _bersahabat_?"

"Tidak, jika salah satunya menyudut lawan bicaranya dan membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bisa saja tergolong pribadi."

Mereka saling menatap beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba Riddle menyeringai dan mencondongkan tubuhnya mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan telinganya. Hembusan napasnya yang dingin menyapu kulitnya. Bulu kuduk di tengkuknya berdiri. Hidungnya dipenuhi aroma tubuh Riddle. Hermione mematung diam.

"Sampai jumpa, Runcorn."

Dengan jentikan kecil tongkat sihir miliknya, sekujur tubuh Hermione kering. Hermione dapat merasakan Riddle menyelipkan tongkat sihir miliknya di saku jubahnya. Pandangannya menjadi jelas tanpa rintik hujan yang sebelumya ada pada lensa kacamatanya. Ia menatap punggung Riddle yang tengah meninggalkan Hermione sendiri di sana. Tanpa sepatah kata. Tanpa peduli hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Hujan masih turun dengan deras, jadi ia tak begitu tahu sudah berapa ia tertahan di sini bersama Riddle. Otaknya kembali berjalan. Rasa lelahnya dari perburuannya yang gagal kembali, bahkan berlipat ganda sekarang, sambil mengingat kilatan di mata hitam Riddle. Hermione meraba tongkat sihirnya di kantung jubahnya, sambil ia berharap Tom Riddle akan jauh-jauh darinya dari sekarang—harapan kekanak-kanakan, tentu saja. Bahkan ia mendengar kekehan yang terasa asing di telinganya sendiri keluar dari mulutnya yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hermione merosot duduk di tempatnya, menatap kosong ke arah Riddle. Dengan samar, Hermione masih bisa mencium aroma _cedar_ yang menggelitik indra penciumannya.

* * *

><p><strong>an: allo. gimana kabar kalian? kita bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama. maafkan aku yang sangat php ini. dan yap akhirnya update.<strong>

**maafkan aku untuk segala keterlambatan, typo dan yang lainnya. terimakasih untuk yang telah bersabar menunggu dan yang telah ngereview, ngefollow, dan ngefavourite ff ini. gila emang, padahal ff ga danta gini, ganyangka ._. **

**dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan! selamat liburan bagi yang libur! dan jangan lupa review! aku sayang kalian ;)**

**catsilhouette**


	9. Tak Sekokoh Yang Terlihat

Jalanan Desa Hogsmeade tak biasanya ramai. Penyihir dari berbagai penjuru datang berkunjung; ada yang hanya sekedar melihat-lihat, ada yang berbelanja, ada yang tengah menunggu seseorang, dan ada pula yang hanya berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah sambil mengobrol dengan teman mereka. Beberapa pasangan terlihat tengah berjalan bersama—banyak dari mereka yang tengah menuju _Madam Puddifoot's_. Ada juga yang hanya berdiri sambil menyesap minuman hangat mereka sambil melihat-lihat toko dan berbincang, kerlipan kasih sayang terpampang jelas di mata keduanya.

Hanya di waktu-waktu tertentu Hogsmeade kebanjiran pengunjung seperti ini. Contohnya sekarang; banyak murid yang memenuhi jalanan. Syal asrama menunjukan identitas mereka sebagai murid Hogwarts.

Terlihat tiga orang murid Hogwarts tengah keluar dari _Zonko's_, syal emas dan merah terlingkar erat di leher mereka, mengusir rasa dingin. Masing-masing dari mereka menenteng kantong belanja dengan ukuran yang berbeda; gadis berambut hitam semak yang berjalan di sebelah kedua penyihir berambut merah itu membawa kantong belanja paling kecil. Gadis berambut merah pendek yang berjalan di antara keduanya tengah asik melahap permen pena bulu di genggamannya. Sedangkan laki-laki di samping mereka tengah memperhatikan toko-toko di sekitarnya, kemilau sinar matahari lemah menjernihkan iris coklat hangatnya yang terlihat kontras dengan angin dingin yang berembus di sisian mereka.

"Aku lupa aku belum beli hadiah natal," celetuk gadis yang masih melahap permennya.

"Tak pernahkah kau tidak lupa sesuatu? Selain PR dan hadiah natal." Saudara sepupunya menyahut geli.

"Bilang saja kau kesal aku melupakan hadiah untukmu, Edmond. Dan asal kau tahu, aku telah mengerjakan semua tugas sebelum libur musim dingin. Ya kan, Elara?"

Laki-laki itu membuat mimik terkejut yang dibuat-buat. "Oh, tidak. Jangan bilang ini hari terakhirmu untuk melihat dunia."

Akhirnya gadis berambut hitam yang berdiri di sebelah mereka mengeluarkan suaranya sambil tertawa kecil. "Tidak, ia sungguh-sungguh, Ed. Sepupumu telah menjelma menjadi murid rajin kemarin."

Edmond Weasley mendelik ke sepupunya. "Oh, yeah. Godric Gryffindor pasti bangga. Helga Hufflepuff akan iri kepada Godric karena memiliki murid pekerja keras sepertimu."

"Diam sajalah, Ed." Rose menjawab sambil memutar bola matanya.

Hermione hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarkan obrolan kedua Weasley di sampingnya. Sambil menggenggam kantong berisi permen di tengah-tengah lautan murid dan pengunjung desa di sekitarnya, Hermione merasa seolah dirinya benar-benar terlibat di sini, seolah-olah sejak awal ia telah tertambat di masa ini. Lucu, bagaimana perasaan itu berkebalikan dengan fakta yang sebenarnya. Ia hanyalah orang asing bagi semua orang asing di sekitarnya. Pemikiran itu membuat dirinya sadar bahwa ia memang sepenuhnya asing dan tidak seharusnya di sini. Perasaan aneh yang sulit untuk di jelaskan. Lagi-lagi waktu membuatnya melihat hal menjadi lebih rumit.

Mereka masih berjalan di dalam lautan penyihir, mengikuti arus. Langkah kaki mereka membawa mereka meninggalkan Hogsmeade. Rumah-rumah penduduk dan pertokoan tak lagi berdiri di sekitar mereka. Hanya pepohonan yang kelihatannya ikut merasakan angin dingin bulan desember. Belum banyak yang kembali ke kastil, kebanyakan murid masih kelihatan asik menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama dengan teman-temannya sebelum libur musim dingin datang esok hari. Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki, toh para Thestral hanya akan mengantar kembali murid-murid jam 5 sore nanti. Dan sekarang baru jam 3 sore.

Meskipun jalanan lenggang, suasana tak sepenuhnya sunyi. Angin kembali bertiup lembut, memainkan dedaunan di sekitarnya yang terdengar seperti simfoni musim dingin. Hermione bisa melihat beberapa petak salju di sana-sini. Ia mengeratkan syal dan topi rajutnyanya sambil menikmati keheningan menenangkan di antara dirinya dan dua penyihir di sampingnya. Mereka berdua masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, tetapi terlihat tak sepenuhnya menyerahkan diri mereka ke pikiran mereka. Sesekali, mereka mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke pemandangan hutan dan kastil. Terlihat kerlipan yang sama di setiap mata murid Hogwarts ketika menatap kastil tempat mereka menimba ilmu.

Dari sini, Hermione bisa melihat gerombolan Thestral pengantar tengah menyantap makanan mereka. Hermione jadi teringat dengan teman Thestralnya. Apakah Thestralnya salah satu dari mereka?

Filch berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, membawa sekarung daging. Bahkan dari kejauhan, Hermione bisa membayangkan raut masam sang penjaga sekolah itu. Penampilannya terlihat sangat muda. Tetapi ia masih sama menyebalkannya meskipun ia terlihat hanya berumur belasan tahun sekarang. Hermione baru menyadari bahwa Filch belum bertemu Mrs. Norris. Dan Hermione baru menyadari bahwa Filch lebih tua dari yang Hermione kira, mengingat Filch masih hidup di zamannya.

"Kemarin aku melihat Goldstein menghampirimu. Dan dengan mudahnya kau mengusirnya, kau harus lihat lagi wajah melasnya. Mau apa dia? Mau membahasnya?" celetuk Rose dengan nada geli. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Ed menatapnya.

Sebenarnya, itu tidak mudah. Laki-laki itu sangat ngotot. "Tidak, terimakasih."

Rose memutar bola matanya. "Bagaimana Hogsmeade? Sudah kubilang, kau tidak akan menyesal meninggalkan kastil kali ini."

"Cukup menarik," jawabnya pendek.

Rose mendengus. "_Cukup_ menarik? Berarti aku salah menerjemahkan pandangan antusiasmu ketika memasuki _The Tomes_ tadi? Oh, dan jangan lupa, setidaknya kau membeli sesuatu tanpa aku bujuk. Kau tidak jadi bersikeras untuk menabung."

"Sudahlah, Rosie. Biarkan Elara mengatur uangnya sendiri. Kau bukan ibunya. Bagus jika El hobi menabung, tak seperti dirimu," sahut Edmond jengkel sambil memutar bola matanya.

_Tentu Rose bukan ibuku,_ bisiknya dalam hati. _Aku bahkan tak punya ibu. Atau ayah._

Ia bisa merasakan rasa nyeri yang familiar di dadanya. Menatap lanskap di depannya yang terlihat damai dan tenang, membuatnya sedikit merasa kesal. Kenapa ini semua sangat berbeda dari yang terjadi saat masanya dulu? Mengapa mereka semua tak tahu seperti apa perang saat mereka masih berumur remaja, tidak seperti dirinya? Mengapa mereka semua masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang orang tua, tidak seperti dirinya?

Tentu dia salah. Seorang Slytherin secara khusus bahkan tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang sekecil apapun sejak lahir. Setiap kali ia melihat laki-laki itu, di tengah-tengah pergolakan perasaannya yang campur aduk, Hermione bisa merasakan dengan jelas di dalam hatinya, bahwa ia merasa kasihan padanya. _Bagaimana semua ini adil?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Tapi toh, tak mungkin ada keadilan jika tidak ada kesengsaraan. Dunia dan takdir bekerja sama dan berjalan dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Tom Riddle tak pernah menyinggung pembicaraan mereka di pinggir hutan. Seolah tak pernah terjadi. Seolah ia tak pernah merenggut tongkat sihirnya dan mengacungkan ke lehernya hanya untuk bermain-main. Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja. Tetapi, Hermione tahu bahwa kali ini ia seolah menggenggam sebuah magnet berbeda kutub dengan magnet yang Riddle genggam dan menarik Riddle lebih dekat. Ia tahu, Riddle masih mau mengorek-ngorek tentang dirinya. Tapi Hermione sebisa mungkin menutup diri, dan terus meladeni permainan Riddle yang tak berujung.

Ia tahu, tak seharusnya ia meladeni Riddle. Ia pernah mencoba berhenti, tetapi Riddle justru semakin mendekat. Semuanya serba salah. Tetapi, tak pernah ada yang tidak salah jika ada hubungannya dengan Tom Riddle.

"Bagaimana liburanmu, El? Kau tidak mau mampir ke rumah kami?" tanya Rose memutuskan kereta pikirannya.

Hermione menatap Rose sedikit linglung, lalu menjawab, "Um, kurasa tidak. Aku tidak ingin merusak liburan keluarga kalian—"

"Omong kosong! teman termasuk kategori keluarga bagi kami! Kami dengan senang hati menerimamu di rumah," seru Rose.

Sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di tubuhnya ketika ia mendengar perkataan Rose, membuatnya berhenti terpaku sebentar sambil menatap kedua temannya lalu mulai berjalan lagi. Keluarga Weasley, mereka selalu begitu. Baik di sini maupun di masa depan, selalu menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Bahkan mereka tak sepenuhnya mengenal Hermione di sini. _Tidak_ mengenalnya sama sekali. Hal itu membuat Hermione merasa sangat bersalah. Ia tak pantas menerima perlakukan yang sangat baik seperti ini.

"Kapanpun kau mampir, pintu kami terbuka lebar kok. Mengingat... um.. di rumah mu tak ada siapa-siapa, kau akan kemana? Tetap di rumah?" tanya Edmond ramah. Terselip nada ragu-ragu di perkataannya. _Edmond bisa saja menebak bahwa tak ada yang akan menyambutku di rumah,_ gumamnya dalam hati, _baik di sini maupun di masa depan, semuanya sama._

Ia terdiam sebentar lalu mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Mungkin."

Lalu Rose terlihat semangat. "Atau, kami yang akan ke rumahmu! Bagaimana?"

Perlu usaha yang sangat besar untuk mengatur responnya dari ringisan menjadi kekehan geli. "Kau takkan suka ide itu."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Rose ingin tahu.

"Rumahku sangat terpencil," jawab Hermione tak acuh.

Rose memandangnya sebentar, lalu mengendik. "Baiklah, tapi kami dengan senang hati akan mampir, jika kau ingin."

Hermione merasa ingin meminta maaf atas bagaimana ia menolak mereka untuk datang, tetapi menelannya kembali. Toh, ia _memang_ tidak punya rumah di sini. Hanya sebuah tenda.

"Jadi, kemana kita sekarang untuk menghabiskan waktu?" tanya Edmond di tengah keheningan.

Rose terlihat tengah berpikir, lalu berkata, "Ayo ke lapangan, aku ingin menaiki sapu sambil menghirup udara Skotlandia sebelum libur."

Ia melirik ke arah Rose dengan cepat. "Tidak, tidak. Aku ingin kembali ke kastil."

Rose menatapnya lalu mendengus. "Ayolah! Kau tahu lapangan kita tak seburuk itu, kan? Kau sudah melihatnya saat pertandingan waktu itu."

Nampaknya, dua Weasley di sampingnya masih berasumsi bahwa ia menonton pertandingan mereka._ Biarkan mereka tetap berasumsi seperti itu,_ batinnya. Mengingat setelah kembali ia langsung merasa tidak enak badan seperti beberapa murid yang menonton karena kehujanan. Setelah di kelilingi api, berkeringat sangat banyak, dan kemudian terguyur hujan deras, siapa yang tahan?

"Tidak buruk, tetapi aku lebih memilih ke asrama. Apakah kau memiliki sebuah penghangat di dalam mantelmu itu atau apa?" tanya Hermione sambil mendelik ke kedua penyihir yang tengah memandangnya geli.

"Kurasa takkan seburuk itu. Begitu kau berada di atas sapu, kau akan lupa rasa dingin di sekitarmu," sahut Edmond.

"Entahlah—"

"Ayo!" seru Rose sambil merangkul kedua penyihir di sisinya. Edmond tertawa sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pendek Rose, membuat Rose jengkel. Hermione hanya terdiam sambil meresapi kehangatan dari apa yang temannya pendarkan. Pertemanan. Hermione merasakan hal yang familiar yang sering ia rasakan dulu. Bagaimana dulu dia merangkul Harry dan Ron sambil berjalan bersama-sama. Sesuatu di dalam hatinya terasa mengkerut, membuatnya merasakan rasa panas di balik matanya.

Meskipun ia ingin balas merangkul temannya, ia tidak bisa. Tidak bisa membiarkan hatinya merasakan lebih jauh. Merasa kedua temannya berada jauh dari jangkauannya.

* * *

><p>"Perkuat langkahmu, Black. Kau ingin musuhmu menjatuhkanmu dengan mudah karena ketidakyakinan terpampang jelas di wajahmu?"<p>

Tom memperhatikan para pengikutnya yang tengah saling meluncurkan mantra yang baru ia ajarkan. Tatapannya yang tajam menyapu semua murid Slytherin di sekitarnya layaknya elang, mencoba mencari kesalahan dari semua pergerakan penyihir di sekitarnya. Tom dapat melihat beberapa bergidik saat tatapannya menusuk tajam ke mata mereka, membuat dirinya tak kuasa menahan seringaian keji.

"Apa gunanya kau berhasil menghancurkan manekin-manekin itu tapi kau bahkan tak bisa mengenai satu inci pun lawanmu, Rowle," tukasnya dingin kepada salah satu pengikutnya, lalu ia menatap sekelilingnya, "dan jangan tahan kutukan yang baru aku ajari. Aku ingin melihat seberapa bisa kalian menguasainya,"

Ia pun mulai berjalan mengitari para pengikutnya. Ia bisa melihat Malfoy berhasil mengenai Rookwood. Di ujung ruangan, Lestrange tengah menyeringai sambil memainkan tongkat sihirnya di antara jemarinya sambil menatap Mulciber yang tengah merintih sambil meraba-raba lengan dan pergelangan tangannya. Lengan bajunya yang tersibak memperlihatkan kulitnya yang semula coklat yang merupakan hasil dari latihan Quidditch, menjadi ungu bercampur merah mengerikan. Setelah sekali lagi merintih, Lestrange mendecakkan lidahnya dan menjentikkan tongkatnya untuk merapalkan mantra untuk menangkal kutukan. Beberapa yang lain masih mencoba untuk mengenai lawan sebanyak yang mereka bisa. Tak jauh dari Lestrange dan Mulciber, Nott tengah memandang diam ke arah Crabbe sambil menaikkan alis. Tom mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Crabbe yang tengah menatap balik Nott dengan tak yakin. Tangannya gemetar.

"Apa yang salah, Crabbe? Kau terlalu lemah untuk ini?" tanya Tom dengan nada tenang mematikan begitu ia sampai menghampiri crabbe.

Crabbe terlonjak. "Tidak, Tuanku. Aku hanya..."

"Hanya apa?" ketidaksabaran terdengar sangat jelas di suara Tom.

Crabbe menelan ludahnya. "Aku—aku hanya memiliki pengalaman yang sangat buruk mengenai tulang... ibuku.. dan kutukan ini—"

"—akan melukaimu bagaikan cairan yang sangat asam, dan alih-alih menyerang permukaan kulit sebagaimana kutukan ini menyerang tubuhmu, ia justru menyerang dari dalam, dari tulang. Melelehkan tulangmu sampai ke kulitmu," jelasnya lancar, selancar mengucapkan namanya sendiri. Tentu saja, ia sudah menjelaskan ini sebelumnya kepada ksatrianya. "Aku tahu itu, Crabbe. Lalu apa maksud utamamu?"

"Tuanku... aku..."

"Kau takut," cercanya keji. "Kau takut, dan kau akan selalu menjadi takut jika kau selalu berpegangan dengan dirimu di masa lalu yang tengah ketakutan. Aku tidak meladeni pengecut. Aku menampung penyihir yang bisa membuat perubahan."

Penyihir di depannya semakin menunduk mendengar kata demi kata yang terlontarkan dari mulut Tom. Memberinya kepuasan. Ia mendelik tajam ke arah Nott, yang langsung menunduk hormat kepadanya. "Latih kutukan itu padanya. Sesukamu. Sampai partner menyedihkanmu ini tak tahan dan akhirnya menyerang. Sekarang."

Nott yang awalnya kelihatan sedikit kasihan dengan Crabbe, sekarang menyeringai senang. Tanpa menunggu komando dari Tuannya lagi, ia menyabet tongkat sihirnya seraya berseru, "_Acidulus inossum."_ Tom memperhatikan dalam diam ketika Crabbe mulai menjerit dan jatuh terpental karena kutukan Nott. Setelah beberapa menit, dampak kutukan mulai terlihat. Tangannya yang tadi terulur bermaksud menghalau kutukan secara sia-sia perlahan menjadi ungu kemerahan, menunjukkan tulang yang terkena kutukan tengah terlelehkan oleh cairan asam di dalamnya. Crabbe menjerit kesakitan. Tapi Nott kali ini tak kenal ampun. Bahkan ia melontarkan kutukannya lagi dan mengenai pipi kanan Crabbe yang kembali menjerit.

Tom meninggalkan mereka berdua dan kembali ke tempat ia biasa berdiri. Ia memperhatikan dengan puas pengikut-pengikutnya yang mulai tumbang dan merintih. Bahkan beberapa meraung kesakitan. Ksatrianya yang lebih menonjol menatap partner mereka dengan raut kemenangan yang tipikal.

"Hari ini selesai. Rapalkan mantra penangkal kutukan kepada yang telah tumbang," Tom mengumumkan dengan nada penuh kuasanya. Para pengikutnya pun melakukan apa yang telah di komando oleh pemimpin mereka.

Sudah lebih dari sekali Tom menciptakan kutukan. Setidaknya, ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak menciptakan penangkalnya juga. Walaupun penangkal kutukan mantra ini takkan ada gunanya jika bagian tubuh yang terkena kutukan telah habis dilahap cairan asam. Lagipula, ia perhatikan semua pengikutnya belum ada yang kehilangan anggota tubuhnya.

Begitu semuanya telah selesai dengan penangkal kutukan, Tom kembali membuka suaranya. "Ini pertemuan terakhir sebelum liburan musim dingin. Jangan lupakan kutukan barusan—kusarankan dengan baik hati jangan berlatih di rumah. Dan seperti biasa, aku ingin mendengar sumpah kalian."

Tanpa menunggu komando lagi, para ksatria di hadapannya jatuh berlutut sambil menggenggam tongkat sihir mereka di depan wajah mereka. "_Dominus, mors, immortalis_. Abdi kami selalu kepada sang Perombak dan sang Kunci. Segel selalu tertutup," tutur para pengikutnya dengan serempak. Tom tetap bergeming, menunggu. Lalu tiba-tiba, seseorang di ujung ruangan menjerit tertahan dan terjatuh. Laki-laki itu menggulung tubuhnya seperti bola sambil berusaha melepas kalung yang tengah mencekiknya.

Tom tetap diam memperhatikan dari tempat ia berdiri, tak ada ekspresi apapun yang terlintas di wajahnya. "Kau sudah mengecewakanku dua kali hari ini, Crabbe," Tom berkata dengan halus. Seluruh penghuni ruangan bergidik. "Dan jika kau melakukannya sekali lagi, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepadamu besok."

Dengan sangat perlahan, Tom menghampiri penyihir malang itu di ujung ruangan. Jubah hitamnya menyeret perlahan di belakangnya. Tongkat sihir putih tulang telah berada di genggamannya. "Apa yang kau katakan, tepatnya? Siapa?"

Crabbe memandangnya dengan mata lebar. Bibirnya gemetar. Ia masih mencoba melepas jeratan kalungnya yang berakhir sia-sia. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya ke lantai dalam-dalam. "Ma—maafkan aku, Tuanku. Aku tidak bermaksud—aku hanya—"

"Jangan berbelit-belit, Crabbe. Dan tatap aku," desis Tom tajam. Perkataannya menyiratkan nada yang tak bisa dielakkan.

Dengan perlahan, Crabbe mengangkat wajahnya. Masih dengan mata yang menatapnya lebar-lebar, ia akhirnya berkata, "Aku tak sengaja. A—aku tak sepenuhnya berkata, hanya potongan dari petunjuk. Ibuku sedang dirawat di karena serangan Grindelwald dan minggu kemarin saat aku menjenguknya ia bertanya... apa yang salah denganku. Aku baru memulai... tetapi aku tidak bisa."

Tom menatapnya dingin tanpa ekspresi. Bahkan ia terlihat tidak menaruh minat sama sekali. "Lalu apakah sekarang kau mencoba mengemis rasa kasihan dariku?"

Crabbe semakin menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari dari mata gelap pekatnya yang berbahaya. "Tidak... Tuanku. Tidak."

Dengan jentikkan kecil tongkat putih tulangnya, Crabbe menjerit lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Sayatan besar terlihat di lengan kirinya, merobek kulitnya, memperlihatkan daging dan darah yang mulai keluar dengan deras. Pengikutnya yang lain tetap berlutut diam, tak ada yang yang cukup bodoh untuk menengadah atau hanya sekedar mencuri pandang ke penyihir yang masih menjerit di ujung ruangan. Bahkan kebanyakan dari mereka merasa ngeri untuk bernapas. Dentum sepatu Tom dan lantai batu dingin memecah keheningan yang mencekik.

"Apakah kalian masih merasa familiar dengan kejadian setengah tahun lalu? Apakah kau masih ingat ada apa dengan lengan kananmu waktu itu, Rowle?"

Untuk beberapa saat, tak ada suara. Ruangan berpermukaan batu itu yang awalnya terasa panas saat mereka semua berlatih, tiba-tiba terasa sangat dingin. Terlebih karena sihir yang tengah menari-menari di seluruh ruangan. Sihir yang sangat pekat, membekukan, dan menyesakkan. Lalu seseorang tak jauh dari Tom menjawab pelan, "Saya masih ingat, Tuan."

Mata Tom menyipit dingin saat menatap seluruh pengikutnya, lalu pandangannya kembali ke penyihir yang masih merintih kesakitan sambil meremas kemejanya menahan perih.

"Aku kira kejadian itu sudah mengajari kalian semua, bahwa, takkan ada yang bisa membuka suara mengenai _ekstrakurikuler_ kecil kita ini. Aku masih toleran padamu saat itu, Rowle. Setidaknya lenganmu tidak putus."

Rowle terlihat gugup dan terus menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam. "Ya, Tuanku. Kau sangat pemaaf."

Tom kembali menatap Crabbe yang kali ini tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menahan isak perihnya. Lalu ia mengacungkan tongkatnya ke lengan kanan Crabbe. "Entahlah, Crabbe. Aku bosan mendengar alasanmu. Mungkin ini saat yang bagus untuk kembali melatih kutukanku?"

Mata Crabbe menatapnya ngeri. Seolah ia tengah menatap Lucifer, bukannya Tom Riddle. Seringaian Tom selebar seringaian iblis. "Kumohon—Tuanku, jangan—"

"_Acidulus inossum._"

* * *

><p>"Tidakkah kalian mengerti apa artinya takut ketinggian?!" tanyanya tak sabar.<p>

Bukannya menjawab, kedua penyihir berambut merah di hadapannya justru tertawa—membuatnya semakin jengkel. Mulanya, ia hanya mengacuhkan bujukan temannya. Hanya terdiam selagi mereka mengoceh tentang asiknya Quidditch dan segala macam tetek bengeknya. Namun, kian lama, ia kian jengkel.

"Aku lelah mengatakan 'ayolah' untuk kesekian kali, sungguh. Tapi akan kukatakan lagi. _Ayolah_, El. Sekali saja. Dan kami takkan menuntut apa-apa lagi darimu yang menyangkut sapu terbang setelah ini," Rose membujuknya dengan tatapan kesal sekaligus memohon.

"Kau bilang kau pernah naik sapu terbang?" tanya Edmond.

Hermione menatap mereka jengkel. _Entah dari mana asalnya kegigihan kedua orang ini untuk membujukku menaiki sapu."_Ya, dan kurasa aku sudah bilang bahwa rasanya seperti menggantungkan nyawaku dengan cuma-cuma di udara, hanya saja sebuah sapu menyangga nyawaku yang terasa tak berharga itu."

Sebuah cengiran terlihat di bibir Rose. "Baguskan? Sapu terbang dengan baik hati menjaga nyawamu? Kau perlu mencobanya lagi—"

"Tidak."

"Kami janji rasanya akan lebih seru dari sebelumnya—"

"Apa bedanya—"

"Gryffindor macam apa kau, Elara Runcorn?" cerca Rose tak sabaran sambil menyodorkan sapu terbang yang ia ambil dari lemari sapu. Tangannya yang lain menggenggam sapu _Comet 150_ miliknya. Edmond tertawa kepadanya sambil menaiki sapunya dan mulai terbang di atasnya.

"Kalau kau sudah muak, kami janji kau boleh turun. Tapi, biarkan kami mengajakmu ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu," janji Edmond sambil menyeringai ke arahnya. Mulutnya belum sempat membuka untuk menjawab ketika Rose memotongnya dan hinggap ke atas sapunya sendiri dan mulai terbang menyusul Edmond. "Ayo!"

Hermione bisa saja membiarkan kedua Weasley yang tengah menunggunya tidak sabar di atasnya dan pergi menuju ke kastil setelah mengembalikan sapu terbang di genggamannya terlebih dahulu. Tetapi, Hermione merasa tak enak dengan Rose dan Edmond. Dan lagipula, kemana mereka ingin mengajaknya?

Dengan enggan, ia menaiki sapunya dan menyusul kedua temannya. Setidaknya, rasa takutnya terhadap ketinggian mulai sedikit memudar dengan berjalannya waktu. Tetapi, Hermione masih bisa merasakan rindingan yang akrab di punggungnya saat kakinya meninggalkan tanah.

Edmond membimbing mereka ke arah Hutan Terlarang, meskipun mereka hanya melayang di atasnya. Angin Desember yang membekukan menerpa tubuhnya, menyapu wajahnya. Rasanya seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum kecil yang dingin. Setidaknya, ia bersyukur ia menggunakan topi rajut yang hangat dan syal. Rambut di lengannya berdiri karena kedinginan. Jubahnya berkibar di belakangnya.

"Tak begitu buruk kan?" Rose berteriak melawan suara angin.

Hogwarts kelihatan lebih kokoh dari biasanya, dikelilingi dan ditutupi tumpukan salju yang turun semalam di beberapa tempat. Rasanya seperti saat ia baru tiba di 1944. Semuanya terlihat berbeda sekaligus sama. Hogwarts yang dulu adalah rumahnya, justru terlihat lebih tua di matanya, yang mana sedikit aneh. Apakah karena ia sudah memiliki terlalu banyak kenangan di kastil di hadapannya? Apakah karena ia terlalu sering melihatnya? Ataukah hanya sekedar ia yang semakin dewasa?

Tak jauh darinya, kedua temannya terlihat tengah berbagi lelucon yang tak ia mengerti, semacam lelucon keluarga, ia tebak. Ia merasa tak masalah jika ia tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Mencoba merasa tidak terpengaruh. Ia ingat hal yang sama ketika dulu Harry dan Ron membicarakan hal yang ia tak mengerti, dan itu membuatnya merasa tertinggal. Terkadang ia merasa ia selalu menjadi orang luar.

Orang luar ataupun bukan, ia tetap menyayangi kedua sahabatnya di masa depan. Orang luar ataupun bukan, ia tetap peduli kepada mereka dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Meskipun terkadang ia merasa demikian, keduanya lah yang menyelamatkan dirinya dari kesendirian yang selalu ia rasakan sejak kecil. Mereka terus berusaha untuk membuatnya merasa ia bukanlah bukan siapa-siapa. Dia menyayangi keduanya tanpa terkecuali.

Genggamannya pada gagang sapu hampir mengendur karena embusan angin dingin menerpa tubuhnya dengan kencang. Bayangan wajah kedua sahabatnya masih bisa ia lihat di balik pelupuk matanya saat ia mengerjapkan mata. Jantungnya terasa hampir berhenti selama sepersekian detik saat ia harus menyeimbangkan dirinya di atas sapu. Sebelum Edmond membalikkan sapunya untuk mengecek dirinya, ia mendapatkan keseimbangannya lagi.

Sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mendapatkan kembali fokusnya, Hermione meneruskan dirinya untuk terbang, menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari Edmond. Tangannya terasa kesemutan, meskipun ia merasa ia baru terbang sebentar.

_"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hermione?" tanya Harry._

_Ia hanya bergeming. Menoleh pun tidak. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, tetapi tak ada yang tumpah dari kedua mata cokelatnya. Ia terus menatap perapian sambil menerawang, merasakan gejolak emosi yang terasa familiar, tetapi dirinya tidak bisa menempatkan emosi itu. Tidak tahu apa sebenarnya itu. Sambil meremas selembar kertas di genggamannya, ia tetap bergeming._

_"Hermione?" Harry bertanya lagi dengan ragu-ragu. Ron datang dari belakangnya dan tanpa tedeng aling duduk di sebelahnya sambil mengunyah kue labu sambil mengecap. Hermione tidak dalam _mood_ untuk berceramah. _

_Ia melirik lemah ke arah sahabatnya, bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Kertas digenggamannya menjadi remasan tak berbentuk. "Mum sakit lagi. Ini kedua kalinya dalam sebulan."_

_Ron, yang kelihatannya tidak menangkap emosi di balik perkataannya, hanya menepuk pundaknya menenangkan. Setelah menelan kue labu di mulutnya, ia berkata, "Tak perlu khawatir, 'Mione. Mrs. Granger pasti sembuh dengan cepat, bahkan lebih cepat dari kau berkata 'sembuh'."_

_"Sembuh," sahutnya masam._

_"Nah, Mrs. Granger sekarang pasti baik-baik saja," Ron memutuskan sambil menyuap kembali kue labu di tangannya. _

_Tetapi dirinya tahu, dan dilihat dari bagaimana Harry memandangnya, bahwa Mrs. Granger _belum_ baik-baik saja._

Mereka terbang lebih rendah dan akhirnya sampai ke tujuan mereka. Begitu kakinya menapak kembali di tanah, Hermione mendapati dirinya memandang air terjun kecil di sisi lain Hutan Terlarang. Tempat yang sama sekali tak asing.

"Meskipun musim dingin bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk datang kemari, setidaknya, tempat ini tetap cantik seperti biasanya," seru Rose sambil bersiul.

Di hadapan mereka, sebuah air terjun menumpahkan airnya dengan deras, menghantamkan volume air yang besar ke permukaan yang terlihat sama tak tenangnya. Musim dingin belum cukup dingin untuk dapat membekukan airnya. Bebatuan terhampar di beberapa tempat. Terlihat beberapa bebatuan yang terkikis oleh gesekan air dalam kurun waktu yang sangat lama. Dedaunan dan rumput-rumput liar di sekeliling air terjun dipenuhi bintik-bintik air yang memantul. Terdengar suara-suara hewan hutan di sekeliling mereka. Hermione tidak tahu darimana tepatnya suara-suara itu berasal. Suara-suara itu ada dimana-mana, mengelilingi mereka.

Ia bisa membayangkan dirinya berjalan bersama Ron, menghampiri Harry yang tengah duduk menghadap air terjun tak jauh darinya, menangisi kematian ayah baptisnya. Meskipun baju, wajah, dan tubuhnya basah terkena percikan deras air terjun, ia bisa membedakan air yang mengalir di pipinya. Bibir terkatup rapat, air matanya yang tumpah yang berbicara. Rasa sedih, frustasi, dan kebingungan terlihat di setiap tetesnya, membedakannya dengan bintik air terjun.

Mungkin itu mengapa Harry pergi ke sini, pikir Hermione waktu itu. Agar orang lain tidak bisa melihatnya berduka. Agar alam bisa membantunya menipu orang lain dan menyembunyikan tetesan air mata yang ia rasa sangat memalukan, tetapi tentu kedua sahabatnya tidak berpikir demikian. Hermione masih bisa merasakan duka yang sama, bagaimana Ron merangkul sahabatnya itu. Udara terasa lembap dan sangat sejuk. Hermione tak kuasa menahan keinginan manusiawi untuk menarik napas perlahan. Napas yang terasa gemetar dari yang ia kira.

"Elara, kau kenapa?"

Suara Rose yang membawanya kembali dimana ia berdiri. Sapu terbang masih di genggamannya yang mengendur. Kedua temannya menatapnya diam, pandangan tak terbaca terlihat di wajah keduanya. Ia merasa terlalu bingung untuk menjawab. _Kau kenapa?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Pertanyaan yang bagus. _Aku kenapa?_

"Kau menangis." Itu Rose lagi yang berbicara. Dan pada saat itu barulah ia sadar sesuatu yang membasahi kedua pipinya. Tetapi, tak ada isakan sedikit pun. Ia hanya diam, menangis. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Edmond memulai sambil berjalan ke arahnya, "Elara—"

"Aku hanya rindu sahabat-sahabatku. Itu saja."

Itu tidak terdengar seperti dirinya. Ia tidak pernah terdengar setidakberdaya ini. Bahkan ketika awal mula ia tiba di sini, semua isakan tangisnya, napasnya yang tercekat, desahan putus asanya tak terdengar seperti ini. Ia tidak bisa menempatkan emosinya.

Dan belum lagi, pertama kalinya sejak ia tiba di sini, ia berkata jujur dari dalam lubuk hatinya. Berkata sebagai Hermione Granger, bukannya Elara Runcorn.

Rose menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat-erat. Hermione tak pernah berpikir bahwa Rose adalah tipe orang yang suka menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang secara gamblang, tidak memeluk seseorang di depan umum, bahkan teman dan saudaranya sendiri. Hermione hanya pernah melihatnya merangkul orang. Hermione merasa Edmond lah yang lebih perasa ketimbang Rose. Edmond memang lebih dewasa, mengingat ibunya sudah meninggal saat ia berumur sebelas tahun. Dan di sinilah dia, menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara leher dan bahu Rose, kedua tangan tergantung lemah di sisinya. Rose membisikkan kata penenang yang tidak ia mengerti. Tangan Edmond mengusap punggungnya lembut.

"Tak apa-apa menangis, Elara. Bahkan, aku pernah melihat _ayahku_ menangis. Itu manusiawi."

Tarikan napas gemetar keluar dari bibirnya. Ia menengadahkan sedikit kepalanya, mendapati Edmond menatapnya dalam. Helai rambut merah menutupi sebagian pengelihatannya, menggelitik wajahnya. Ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa tubuhnya gemetar sejak Rose memeluknya. Hangat tubuh Rose melindunginya dari dingin. Rose melepaskannya lalu menghapus air matanya. "Ayo duduk."

Hermione merasakan _déjà vu_ melanda dirinya ketika melihat kedua temannya duduk di sekelilingnya, Rose masih merangkulnya. Ia berharap ia duduk menghadap air terjun agar alam juga bisa menutupi bekas kesedihannya seperti yang dilakukannya pada Harry. "Kau tahu, semenjak kau tiba di sini, aku tahu kau sedikit... berbeda. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatmu seperti ini," aku Rose.

Mulutnya masih terkatup rapat, menatap hampa ke arah Rose dan Edmond. Iya tak harus menjawab—ia _tidak bisa_ menjawab. "Akhir-akhir ini, setidaknya kau sudah bisa membuka dirimu—meskipun perlahan. Kau bahkan berbicara dengan Riddle," Rose mengusap pundaknya lembut, "dan untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat kau _lepas_ seperti ini, El. Meskipun kau hanya diam, setidaknya itu suatu sikap yang jujur dan apa adanya dari dirimu."

_El, _ia membeo_, yang mereka maksud bukan Hermione Granger, tetapi Elara Runcorn. Orang yang berbeda._

Apa yang membuat keduanya berbeda?

Itu hanya sebuah nama. Ia tetaplah dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengunjungi sahabatmu saat pulang natal nanti?" Edmond bertanya. Tidak ada nada mendesak di dalamnya, hanya sekedar rasa ingin tahu yang simpel.

Dan dia tertawa. Tawanya terdengar serak dan sedikit kasar. Tertawa mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Edmond. Tertawa melihat dirinya sendiri. "Kalaupun bisa, pasti sudah kulakukan sejak aku tiba di sini," ia meludahkan kata-katanya yang terasa pahit di sela-sela tawanya, "mereka sudah tidak ada. Mati."

_Atau belum lahir, _tambahnya dalam hati,_ yang manapun, aku tidak bisa melihat keduanya._

Rose dan Edmond menatapnya terkejut. Edmond lah yang pertama kali pulih dan meraih tangannya, lalu menggenggamnya erat-erat. "Kami turut menyesal mendengarnya."

Ia pun balas mengenggam tangan Edmond erat. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan, iris hijau botol dan biru muda kedua sahabatnya terlihat jelas di balik kelopak matanyanya yang gelap. Lalu ia merasakan keberadaan dua orang di sisinya. Orang yang berbeda, tetapi perasaan yang hampir sama. _Nyaris_ sama. Takkan pernah bisa sama.

Tangannya terkepal erat di pangkuannya. Pikiran untuk menekan kembali emosinya dan menghapus ingatan kedua orang di sisinya terbesit berkali-kali di pikirannya. Bagaimanapun, dengan cara ia membuka dirinya seperti ini, ia akan meninggalkan kesan yang lebih dalam pada benak Rose dan Edmond, yang mana selalu ia hindari sejak awal—tidak, bahkan dengan mengenal keduanya pun merupakan hal yang fatal untuk seorang pengelana waktu. Tetapi ia tahu, ada beberapa hal yang sudah terlanjur terjadi dan bisa diperbaiki, ada pula yang lebih baik dibiarkan apa adanya. Dan dalam kasus ini, mau tak mau ia mengakui—ia memang butuh mereka, dua Weasley di sisinya. Setidaknya untuk mencegah dirinya dari kegilaan dan sebagai motivasi pribadi untuk lebih fokus dalam upayanya kembali ke masa depan, untuk bertemu para Weasley yang _benar-benar_ ia kenal, dan juga Harry.

Ia hanya tidak bisa menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang seperti ini di hadapan mereka. Terasa... salah. _Tidak semestinya begini._

Ia terlalu tenggalam dalam era ini, ia sadar. Rose, Edmond, Tom Riddle, berputar dalam pikirannya. Hatinya kembali meneguh.

Lagi, ia mengekang dirinya lagi.

_Tak boleh sepeti ini. Betapa bodohnya aku._

Tetapi setiap orang punya batasan tersendiri. Bahkan orang yang profesional. Bahkan seorang Unspeakable. Bahkan orang yang seharusnya melaksanakan tugasnya dan harus kembali ke masanya. _Haruskah aku haruskah aku haruskah aku_—

Lalu, di balik biasan cahaya air terjun, samar-samar ia bisa melihat patronus musang dengan suara yang familiar. Ia ingat dirinya yang membisu dan Harry yang membelalakkan matanya.

"_Ro-Ron tewas. Kami sedang di St. Mungo sekarang. A-aku akan menjelaskan nanti_."

Lalu ia ingat ketika ia sepenuhnya tidak bisa kembali ke masa depan. Ia bisa merasakan sihir Harry yang melenggak di tubuhnya. Mengingatkannya bahwa banyak hal yang harus ia kerjakan dan harus ia tuntaskan.

Sayang sekali Rose dan Edmond harus melupakan sisi lain dari Elara Runcorn. Sisi lain yang terlihat rapuh dan menyedihkan. Apa adanya.

Ia menggigil ketika embusan angin dingin menerpa mereka sambil mengeratkan topi rajutnya. Ia menatap kedua temannya lagi, lalu diam-diam mengeluarkan tongkat sihir anggurnya dengan perlahan dari sakunya. Menelan kembali rasa bersalah di tenggorokannya.

* * *

><p>Tangannya masih terasa lengket.<p>

Sambil berjalan sendirian menyusuri koridor lantai tujuh, ia menggosokkan kedua tangannya yang telah bersih, meskipun ia merasa tangannya masih berlumuran lilin hitam lengket yang baru ia dapatkan dari Malfoy seusai pertemuan ksatrianya. Ia telah menyulap selembar kain besar untuk membungkus lilin itu dan menyimpannya di tas selempang yang tergantung di bahunya. Orang mungkin bertanya-tanya mengapa ia masih membawa tas keliling kastil di hari terakhir sekolah—dan tidak melupakan fakta bahwa hari ini jugalah hari libur. Tetapi ia kembali berpikir, siapa yang berani mempertanyakan tindakannya?

Setidaknya, besok kastil ini akan sepi dan tidak akan ada yang mengganggunya. Ia akan mendapatkan privasi yang lebih leluasa di asrama Ketua Murid, mengingat Clearwater selalu pulang ketika liburan. Takkan ada yang menyapanya dengan kikuk di pagi hari, menanyakan PR kepadanya, sok ingin tahu kegiatannya, yang mana sangat membuatnya sebal, jika saja ia tak selalu menahan dirinya. Belum lagi si bodoh Goldstein yang terkadang menjemputnya di depan asrama, menatapnya hina. Seolah dirinya bahkan lebih rendah dari seorang Hufflepuff yang paling dungu.

_Dari mana asalnya kesadaran untuk tetap menahan diri untuk tidak mengutuk mereka, aku tak tahu sama sekali_, cibirnya. Ia memang selalu tidak gegabah, merencanakan sesuatu secara masak-masak. Toh, ia pernah mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengutuk Goldstein, dan bahkan sampai sekarang tak ada seorang pun yang tahu, kecuali para ksatrianya.

Atau mungkin, Dumbledore.

Tapi kalaupun ia tahu, bukti apa yang ia punya? Toh, dirinya bukan prioritas penyihir tua itu lagi sekarang, yang mana sangat melegakan Tom. Ia ingat tadi pagi saat ia membaca _Daily Prophet_ dan mendapati berita tentang penyerangan Grindelwald di desa-desa kecil penyihir di daerah Irlandia, dan secara insting, ia mencuri pandang ke arah Dumbledore. Dan meskipun ia tahu Dumbledore terlihat sangat kasual menyeruput jus labunya, Dumbledore tidak bisa menutupi kerlipan gelisah darinya di balik lensa separuh bulan Dumbledore. Tom memperhatikan.

Ia tidak tahu menahu secara mendalam mengenai Dumbledore dan Grindelwald, meskipun ia pernah mempertimbangkan untuk mencari tahu untuk berjaga-jaga agar ia bisa mengancam dan membalikkan meja apabila situasi membutuhkan. Tetapi, apapun itu, pasti memiliki sejarah yang cukup panjang di masa lalu. Dan asalkan Dumbledore tidak mengganggunya dalam waktu dekat dan merusak rencananya, Dumbledore bisa menunggu nanti.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Elara Runcorn? Apakah ia akhirnya tahu siapa di balik dalang dari apa yang terjadi pada Goldstein beberapa bulan lalu? Tentu, gadis itu yang mengobati Goldstein. Tetapi, apakah gadis itu bisa membaca keseluruhan isi buku, tak hanya apa yang ada di sampul?

Gadis itu sangatlah sesuatu, pikirnya. Setelah apa yang terjadi di pinggiran Hutan Terlarang, ia tak menghentikan usahanya untuk sekali-sekali mengorek tentang dirinya. Dan ia memperhatikan, gadis itu bisa menjadi cemerlang jika ia ingin. Bahkan, ia tahu beberapa kebiasaannya. Kebiasaannya untuk menyapukan pena bulu ke dagunya ketika sedang berhenti menulis, dan juga kebiasaannya memilin ujung kertas ketika membaca. Cara jalannya yang tegak dan terkadang terkesan angkuh dan dingin. Akhir-akhir ini, setelah ia mulai lebih memperhatikannya, terkadang ia melihat kernyitan di wajah gadis itu sesaat ketika seisi kelas diberi tugas praktik—terlebih kelas PTIH. Meskipun kernyitan itu terkadang memperlihatkan konsentrasi, tetapi, jika dilihat lebih jauh, itu bukan hanya konsentrasi. Dan ekspresi itu kadang terlihat di wajahnya ketika ia menahan diri untuk tidak sepenuhnya menunjukkan keahliannya di depan para profesor, terlebih Selwyn.

Gadis itu menahan diri.

Bukannya ia tidak tahu gadis itu kadang menutupi kemampuannya. Namun, setelah ia lebih memperhatikkan, kernyitan itu lebih sering terlihat akhir-akhir ini. Ia berani taruhan gadis itu pasti tidak sadar ia membuat ekspresi seperti itu setiap kali ia menahan dirinya. Menahan diri dari apa? tentu, ia tidak berkata ia munafik, karena dirinya juga demikian. Tetapi, setidaknya ia tahu alasan mengapa dirinya terkadang harus menahan diri. Ia tidak ingin para profesor tahu tentang sihir hitamnya—yang semakin pekat seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan kalau saja ia tidak mengontrol sihirnya dengan hati-hati, bisa saja terjadi ketidaksengajaan, atau bahkan lebih fatal. Perlu waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengontrol sihirnya yang kian lama kian pekat. Dan begitu selesainya ritual ini, ia harus lebih hati-hati. Bagaimanapun, kekuatan juga bisa berarti kelemahan di berbagai sisi.

Kembali lagi, apa yang membuatnya menahan diri? Jika orang memperhatikkan dengan lebih seksama, orang akan tahu bahwa sebenarnya gadis itu berpotensi. Dan di kelas PTIH, Selwyn pun pasti tahu. Tetapi, mengapa masih menutupi? _Itu artinya dia cerdas, _pikirnya_, dan tidak mau menunjukkan pada siapapun. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa ia sangat bagus dalam Transfigurasi._

Ia ingat ketika ia bertemu dengan gadis itu di pinggiran Hutan Terlarang. Bahkan gadis itu mengacungkan tongkatnya secepat dirinya. Gadis itu bisa merasakan kehadiran orang lain di sekitarnya, dengan dengan cepat memasang perisai layaknya tentara Roma yang terlatih. Ia ingat iris kelabunya menatapnya selidik, mengerjap waspada dan sigap.

Sejujurnya, tak mudah bisa membaca gadis itu, karena ia lebih sering bersikap datar dan acuh tak acuh dan sebagainya. Namun, setelah lama memperhatikan, setidaknya ia bisa melihat. Dan gadis itu terus saja keras kepala terhadapnya. Apa sebenarnya yang gadis itu mencoba lakukan?

"Ah, Mr. Riddle."

Suara itu memutuskan runtutan kereta pikirannya. Ia tak sadar bahwa ia telah berada di lantai tiga, dimana ruang kepala sekolah dan asramanya berada. Dan ia_ memang_ berada di lorong ruang kepala sekolah. Suara familiar itu, suara yang ia benci karena nada prihatin dan kasihan yang kerap kali tersirat di dalam kata-katanya kepadanya.

"Selamat sore, Profesor." Senyum sopannya tersungging di bibirnya. Meskipun ia tahu dengan sangat baik Dumbledore tidak akan termakan oleh muslihatnya.

"Sore yang sangat indah dan juga dingin, ya? Tapi tidak cukup dingin untuk menahan murid-murid untuk tidak menghabiskan waktu mereka di dalam asrama, alih-alih di luar kastil—atau Hogsmeade." Suara Dumbledore terdengar khidmat, sangat tipikal. Hal kecil yang semakin membuatnya benci terhadap pria di hadapannya.

"Kutebak sore yang sangat tenang bagimu dan yang lain yang hanya menetap di kastil," ucap Dumbledore ramah. Tom hanya menatapnya diam, senyum masih berada di wajahnya.

"Tentu, profesor."

Dumbledore terdiam sebentar, iris biru cemerlangnya menelusuri _gargoyle_ yang berada tak jauh darinya, seolah mencari detail-detail kecil patung itu. "Kemana kau akan pergi liburan kali ini, Tom?"

_Tom_, ia membeo. Ia selalu benci ketika Dumbledore mulai memanggilnya dengan nama _itu_. Ia sendiri tak suka dengan nama itu. Sangat biasa, sangat umum, sangat—_muggle_. Dan mendengar Dumbledore memanggilnya dengan nama itu, Dumbledore terkesan seperti mengejeknya.

"Aku akan menetap di sini, profesor," jawabnya halus. Penyihir tua di hadapannya hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Aku kira kau akan kembali ke panti asuhan, Tom. Mengingat ini tahun terakhirmu. Kau tidak akan tinggal lagi di sana setelah kau lulus dari sini, bukan?"

Tom menggertakkan giginya, tetapi menjaga mimiknya agar tidak berubah. _Bedebah_, cacinya, _mengejekku, bedebah tua?_ _Seolah aku tidak tahu fakta itu. _"Ya, batasan umur tidak membolehkanku tinggal lebih lama lagi, _sayangnya_."

Ada kerlipan ramah di balik lensa separuh bulannya, tidak terpengaruh oleh nada dinginnya. "Apakah kau akan mencari pekerjaan setelahnya, Tom?"

"Ya, profesor."

"Dan pekerjaan apa yang kau incar?"

Tom mengepalkan tangannya di balik jubahnya, "Aku masih belum yakin."

Dumbledore tersenyum. Senyuman yang aneh, campuran antara kebaikan dan kesedihan. Bagaimana bisa sesuatu yang berbeda menjadi satu? "Kau akan menemukan apa yang _sebenarnya_ kau inginkan, Tom. Tinggal masalah waktu yang menjawab."

Ia tetap bergeming, tak menjawab apa-apa. Kali ini Dumbledore mencondongkan badannya lebih dekat. Ada tatapan mengetahui di balik lensa kacamatanya. "Kau tahu, aku selalu ada jika kau butuh bantuanku, Tom. Aku akan dengan senang hati _membantumu_."

Ia merasakan emosi meledak-ledak di dalam dadanya. Tetapi, ia hanya tersenyum kaku, bahkan matanya yang hitam tak berkata apa-apa. "Aku tidak butuh bantuan apa-apa, profesor. _Terima kasih_."

Penyihir tua berjubah ungu eksentrik di depannya menatapnya untuk sepersekian detik, lalu mendesah sambil menegakkan tubuhnya lagi. "Selalu keras kepala, Tom."

"Aku hanya tak tahu apa yang bisa kau bantu, dan mengapa kau harus," jawabnya dingin.

"Semua orang berhak untuk mendapat bantuan," ucap Dumbledore yang menatapnya dalam-dalam. "dan Hogwarts akan memberikan bantuan kepada yang membutuhkan."

"Bukan kepada yang layak mendapatkan?" tanya Tom.

Dumbledore menatapnya. "Tidak, Tom." Ia berdeham, "semua orang berhak atas kesempatan kedua."

"Apakah dalam kesempatan ini kau bermaksudnya menyinggung seseorang secara khusus—sebut saja, dirimu?" tanya Tom dengan nada polosnya. Pria tua di hadapannya terlihat terkejut.

"Tidak, nak," ia tersenyum lemah. "hanya menyatakan secara umum."

Tom berhasil menggigit kembali seringaiannya, lalu menampikkan senyum sopannya. "Tentu, profesor." Ia menggenggam tali tas selempangnya.

"Kau tahu, gadis itu juga belum kembali." Dumbledore mengatakan tiba-tiba.

Tom mengerjapkan matanya. "Maaf?"

Mata biru cemerlang pria tua itu kembali menelusuri _gargoyle_ di depan ruang kepala sekolah. "Olive Hornby. Apakah kau punya ide kemana perginya gadis itu, Tom? Kau pintar. Tidakkah kau punya perkiraan?"

Pandangannya kembali ke mata hitam milik Tom, menatapnya dalam-dalam. Tom hanya balik menatapnya diam. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya polos. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berhenti satu detak. "Tidak, profesor," jawabnya, "tidak sama sekali."

Tatapan Dumbledore terlihat tua dari biasanya. Dan juga lebih lelah. _Gridelwald_. Ia menyeringai dalam hati. "Selamat Natal dan juga liburan kalau begitu, Tom," ucap Dumbledore. Dan sebelum beranjak, ia berkata lagi, "Dan, oh, ada noda hitam di lengan bajumu."

Tom mengerjapkan matanya sambil mencuri pandang ke lengan jubahnya yang tersingkap, menunjukkan lengan bajunya yang kotor. Ia melepas tangannya dari tali tas perlahan sambil merutuki kebodohannya. "Selamat Natal untukmu juga, profesor. Dan terima kasih untuk mengingatkan atas kecerobohanku," ucapnya halus.

Dan dengan begitu Dumbledore pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di lorong ruang kepala sekolah. Senyuman sopannya berubah cepat menjadi lengkungan kebawah. Pandangan hina yang sama dengan _gargoyle_ yang berdiri angkuh tak jauh darinya.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana mungkin pemain Quidditch yang handal sepertiku tergelincir di atas sapu?!" Rose mengomel untuk kesekian kalinya.<p>

"Sudahlah, terima kenyataan. _Kau_ membuatku panik dan membuatku mencegahmu jatuh dari ketinggian empat meter di atas tanah. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih," sahut Edmond jengkel sambil menudingkan sapu terbangnya yang setengah bengkok. "Dan terima kasih Merlin, untung aku tidak menggunakan sapuku sendiri."

Rose mendelik sebal ke arah sepupunya. "Aku tidak menuntutmu untuk membantuku. Kau yang tiba-tiba ada di depanku. Membuat kita berdua jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri."

"Berhenti menyalahkanku, _Rosie_. Kalau bukan karena kau, sapu ini takkan patah. Bagaimana jika Madam Fawcett meminta ganti rugi? Aku sedang menabung!"

"Sapu itu memang sudah tergolong jelek, Edmond. Aku mendengar Madam Fawcett membicarakan tentang belanja sapu baru untuk persediaan sekolah. Dan jangan panggil aku _Rosie_." Ia menudingkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Edmond dan menatapnya bersungut-sungut.

Hermione menelan kembali rasa gelinya. Ia tahu ia seharusnya merasa bersalah dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat. Rasa gelinya lenyap, tergantikan oleh rasa bersalah yang bermain-main di dadanya. Setidaknya, dua Weasley di depannya takkan lagi ingat apa yang terjadi tadi.

Ia merasa semuanya serba salah. Memodifikasi memori seenaknya seperti itu... bukan sesuatu yang bebas di lakukan. Dia merasa seperti orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. _Yang berlalu biar berlalu, _hiburnya pada diri sendiri_, anggap saja seperti air di bawah jembatan. _

Ia berjalan gontai di belakang temannya dengan diam. Tangannya memainkan bandul kalungnya dengan gelisah. _Masalahnya, ini bukan sesuatu yang mudah dilupakan begitu saja._

"Tidakkah ironis kita yang mengajak Elara tapi justru dia yang baik-baik saja? Duh, kepalaku masih saja pusing," rutuk Rose. Edmond yang berdiri paling depan memutar bola matanya jengkel.

"Kalian tetap yang terhebat," celetuk Hermione datar.

Ia kembali ke lamunannya sendiri, menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi mereka sudah dekat dengan tepi Hutan Terlarang. Setelah terbangun dari Mantra Biusnya (tentu mereka tidak tahu bahwa Mantra Bius lah yang membuat mereka tak sadarkan diri), Rose memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki untuk kembali ke kastil dan Edmond pun menyeletuk, "Bilang saja kau malu setelah harga diri pemain Quidditchmu yang jatuh. _Rating_mu akan turun dan nantinya aku yang akan lebih hebat darimu saat lulus." Edmond pun menyengir setelahnya dan Rose memukul kepalanya dengan ujung sapu.

Hari menjelang sore, langit menunjukkan latar senja, paduan warna biru, emas, dan oranye yang indah. Embusan angin Desember bermain-main dengan ranting pohon di sekitarnya. Tak jauh darinya, Rose kini mengejar Edmond lagi. Entah ejekan apa yang Edmond lontarkan. Tanpa sadar, sesuatu yang hangat menjalar di dadanya, di seluruh tubuhnya. Menangkis rasa dingin. Samar-samar ia merasakan bibirnya tertarik sedikit, membentuk senyum kecil. Lalu hilang, digantikan kerutan rasa bersalah.

Lalu, dua Weasley itu berhenti. Mereka terlihat tengah terperangah menatap sesuatu yang besar di hadapan mereka—bukan pohon, ia sadar itu adalah sesosok makhluk yang besar. Rambutnya panjang dan gimbal. Pakaiannya lusuh dan robek di beberapa tempat. Bahkan dari sini, Hermione bisa membayangkan ekspresi tercengang di wajah Edmond dan Rose.

"RUBEUS!"

Dengan teriakkannya, Rose melemparkan dirinya ke Hagrid yang tengah sama kagetnya. Tak lama kemudian, Edmond ikut memeluk teman lamanya itu. Barulah Hagrid kelihatannya sadar apa yang terjadi, dan memeluk mereka berdua kuat-kuat. Rose terkikik bahagia di dalam pelukan sahabat lamanya, lalu Hermione mendengar tarikan napas yang cukup gemetar darinya. Mereka membelakangi Hermione, dan apabila Hagrid memperhatikkan sekitarnya lebih seksama, bisa saja Hagrid melihat dirinya,

Hermione terdiam di tempatnya dan sedetik kemudian tanpa suara bersembunyi di balik pohon di sebelahnya. Ia tak tahu persis harus bagaimana. Meskipun ia senang melihat Rose dan Edmond akhirnya bertemu Hagrid, tetapi ia merasakan perasaan tak nyaman yang menjalar di tengkuknya yang bersamaan dengan datangnya rasa terharu_. Bagaimana jika Hagrid menceritakan bagaimana ia mengenalku? Apa yang harus aku jelaskan kepada Rose dan Edmond?_ Mereka akan bertanya-tanya mengapa ia menghabiskan waktu di hutan. Dan tak hanya sekali ia bertemu dengan Hagrid. Hagrid pernah bertemu dengannya satu atau dua kali setelah pertemuan mereka.

Ia bisa saja berkelit dan berkata dusta untuk meyakinkan mereka. Tetapi, ia merasa cukup. Sudah cukup buruk apa yang telah ia perbuat. Kali ini ia merasa lebih baik diam membisu daripada berdusta.

Ia tahu, aneh memang bagaimana ia merasa bersalah berteman dengan Rose dan Edmond, tetapi tidak dengan Hagrid. _Karena Rose dan Edmond terlalu dekat dengan orang banyak, terlalu membaur. Sedangkan Hagrid, ia... menyendiri. Lebih terisolasi. Lebih aman._

Pada detik itu, ia sudah memutuskan harus berbuat apa. Dua Weasley itu melepas pelukan mereka dan tertawa. Tak pernah Hermione melihat dua Weasley itu begini senangnya, dilihat dari bahasa tubuh mereka. Mereka terlihat berbincang sebentar.

Lalu Rose dan Edmond menengok ke belakang, mencari Elara Runcorn, yang sayangnya sudah tidak berada di tempat ia bersembunyi.

* * *

><p>Hermione membaca <em>Daily Prophet<em> di hadapannya dengan seksama sambil menyeruput cokelat panasnya. Kernyitan terlihat di dahinya. Bibirnya bergerak membaca tanpa suara, iris kelabunya menelisik berita di depannya.

**PENYERANGAN DI BALLYCASTLE: 20 MENINGGAL, 7 HILANG. CORK DIPERKIRAKAN MENJADI TARGET PENYERANGAN BERIKUTNYA.**

Terdapat dua gambar bergerak tepat dibawah _headline_ itu. Hermione bisa melihat sebuah desa di dataran berbukit. Tetapi api yang melahap daerah itu merusak ketenangan dan keindahan yang seharusnya terlihat dari pemandangan itu. Pada gambar di bawahnya, ia bisa melihat sekelebat penyihir berambut pirang keemasan, jubah merah marun gelapnya berkibar di belakangnya. Penyihir itu di kelilingi oleh sekelompok besar penyihir berjubah hitam yang familiar. Ia bisa melihat satu penyihir berdiri dekat dengan penyihir berambut pirang keemasan, kelihatannya seperti tengah bertukar pikiran dan membisikkan strategi.

Ia ingat terakhir kali ketika ia pergi ke Irlandia Utara. Ballycastle ada di Irlandia Utara, dan itu sudah lebih dari satu bulan yang lalu sejak ia berada di sana. Tapi, kenapa baru terlihat sekarang? Apa Dumbledore berhasil menahan Grindelwald sampai ia baru bisa mengambil alih desa itu sekarang? Atau Grindelwald sengaja menunda waktu tampilnya di muka publik?

Kenapa Dunia Sihir tak pernah tenang dalam seabad ini, ia tak mengerti. Kenapa Grindelwald tidak memikirkan imbas dari apa yang ia perbuat? Mengapa mereka berpikir begitu dangkal untuk menciptakan tujuan mereka yang tak seharusnya diperjuangkan?

Orang seperti _diri_nya lah yang mereka incar. Apa yang membuat mereka berpikir bahwa mereka jauh di atasnya? Dalam pembuluh darah semua orang di sini, mengalir darah yang sama-sama berwarna merah. _Tak ada bedanya, kan?_

Secara tidak sadar, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari roti panggangnya ke meja di ujung Aula. Meskipun Aula Besar sudah mulai dipenuhi murid yang hendak mengisi perut mereka sebelum menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama di kereta, Hermione tidak dapat menangkap seseorang berambut gelap dengan pin ketua murid di jubahnya. Dan ia tidak mengerti darimana datangnya reflek untuk mencari penyihir berengsek itu.

_Ya, dia berengsek. Sampai tua pun ia bahkan lebih berengsek._

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar seseorang mengisi tempat duduk kosong di depannya. "Apa yang koran itu katakan hari ini? apakah semacam artikel tak penting seperti '5 Kandungan Liur Troll' atau apa? percayalah, aku dan sepupu Dowson pernah melihat satu saat ikut ayahnya bekerja dan liurnya tidak akan menjadi objek penilitiannya menyenang—oh."

Kata-kata Edmond terpotong ketika ia menatap _headline_ koran di genggamannya dan meringis kecil ketika melihat gambar bergerak di bawahnya. Leona Shafiq yang juga baru datang menjerit kecil di sebelahnya. Cassiopeia Fawley duduk di sisi kirinya, keduanya mengapitnya. Dalam batin ia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menghadapi mereka berdua. Tidur di dalam asrama yang sama selama beberapa bulan tidak berarti ia sudah terbiasa sepenuhnya, meskipun kehadiran mereka hampir sama seperti Parvati Patil dan Lavender Brown.

"Mereka membakarnya?! Apakah penduduk di sana juga...?" tanya Leona histeris.

Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya dari bandana merah menyala Leona yang menyakitkan mata ke cokelat panasnya. "Kebanyakan dari mereka telah dievakuasi oleh Kementrian, tidakkah kau baca?" jawabnya tak acuh sambil menyeruput cokelat hangatnya, menikmati rasa manis yang hangat menjalar di kerongkonganny. Semenjak cuaca mendingin, akhirnya para peri rumah menyuguhkan cokelat panas.

"Kasihan Hylla. Aku hampir menangis melihatnya," ucap Leona lirih sambil memetik anggur di depannya dan melahapnya.

Cassiopeia di sampingnya mengangguk setuju. "Ia masih menunggu kabar neneknya dari Ballycastle," ia menelungkupkan kedua tangannya, seolah ia tengah berdoa layaknya orang alim. "Merlin, semoga neneknya baik-baik saja."

Edmond mendesah khawatir. "Grindelwald makin dekat. Aku khawatir jika ia akan mencetuskan api perang."

Di balik pialanya, satu alisnya terangkat. "Menurutmu begitu?"

"Aku rasa ia akan mencetuskan perang dengan Kementrian untuk mengambil alih Kementrian, dan begitu ia mendapatkannya, ia akan mengubah peraturan dan mungkin tatanan pemerintahan, dan melakukan hal sama ke negara lain," terang Edmond yang tengah memainkan telur dadarnya dengan garpu.

"Tidakkah sebelum itu dia harus berurusan dengan Dumbledore?"

Edmond mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Dan semua penyihir bergantung padanya. Dumbledore kalah, pupus sudah."

Ia pernah sekali membayangkan apabila Dumbledore yang kalah, alih-alih Grindelwald. Apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, di masanya. Dan peran apa yang akan di ambil oleh Tom Riddle jika itu terjadi, apa peluang yang ada dan tindakan yang ia lakukan. Paling besar kemungkinannya dua; antara mereka saling berebut kekuasaan, atau, yang paling buruk, bersekutu.

Ia tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu terlalu jauh tepat ketika Leona mendesah malas. "Uh, kalian. Bisa tidak sih membuat suasana lebih cerah. Sudah cukup suram di sini. Cassie, ayo siap-siap." Dengan kibasan terakhir rambut hitam legamnya, ia dan Cassiopeia pergi meninggalkan Aula.

Leona benar adanya. Ketika ia menengadah, ia bisa melihat langit tak secerah kemarin; mungkin nanti malam akan turun salju lagi. Lebih lebat dari biasanya.

"Kemana kau kemarin? Kami bertemu—"

"Rubeus, ya aku tahu. Rose bilang padaku. Aku sangat pening kemarin dan tanpa sadar berjalan berbeda arah dengan kalian. Tapi aku tahu jalan pulang, dan langsung tidur."

Edmond mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Kau tahu itu berbahaya."

Hermione hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Kemana Rose?" tanya Edmond di sela-sela sarapannya.

"Baru berkemas."

"Oh, kadang aku lupa kalau aku punya sepupu perempuan yang tidak seperti perempuan."

Mendengar itu ia tersenyum. "Aku kembali ke asrama." ia membawa coklat panasnya, yang untungnya telah dimantrai oleh para peri rumah agar tetap hangat. Kehangatannya menjalar di telapak tangannya.

Banyak murid yang berlalu-lalang di Aula Depan. Kelihatannya mereka tengah menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama teman-teman mereka sebelum liburan. Ia melihat Leona dan Cassie yang tampaknya belum menuju asrama, dan tengah mengobrol dengan berisik dengan murid Ravenclaw. Bandana merah terang Leona terlihat kontras dengan rambut panjang lurusnya yang segelap malam. Terkadang, ia merasa merana melihat Leona yang tampaknya tak perlu usaha jika berurusan dengan rambutnya. Sedangkan dirinya, yah, ia lelah berhadapan dengan rambutnya sendiri. Meskipun rambutnya sudah lebih menurut dari pada dulu. Ia menarik lebih rendah topi rajutnya.

Ia naik dan melewati lorong demi lorong untuk melewati jalan pintas. Tak banyak orang di sini, sepi bahkan. Saat ia hendak berbelok ke lorong lain, dari belakangnya terdengar suara anak-anak berlari, lalu tak sengaja menyenggolnya. Cokelat panasnya tumpah, dan ia menyumpah di bawah napasnya. Ia tak menyadari bahwa di depannya berdiri seorang laki-laki, tampang masam dan cemberut terpampang di wajah tampannya.

"Boleh kukatakan, senang bertemu denganmu, Runcorn. Dan kau tidak perlu mengguyurku dengan cokelat panas," tukas Riddle yang tengah menggenggam perkamen basah di depannya. Ia mendesah kesal.

"Tidak bisakah aku bertemu denganmu dengan cara yang wajar saja?"

"Menantikanku, Manis?"

Hermione bergidik. "Berhenti. Itu mengerikan."

Penyihir di depannya mengendikkan bahu. "Kurasa aku harus setuju denganmu, aku lelah jika harus terjadi sesuatu jika bertemu denganmu. Ingat ketika Peeves menuangkan lender hijau di kepalamu, dan ketika aku hendak membantumu, kau malah membentakku?"

"Tidak."

"Atau saat kau keluar dari kelas mantra dengan telinga kucingmu yang imut karena lemparan mantra tak sengaja dari Longbottom dan kau melototiku agar pergi?"

"_Tidak_."

Riddle menyentuh dadanya dramatis. "Kau menyakitiku."

Hermione mendelik malas ke arahnya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Ia bisa melihat dengan samar kerlipan geli di mata gelap Riddle sedikit memudar, digantikan oleh kerlipan waspada.

"Aku hanya mau membersihkan tumpahan cokelat panasku. Atau kau lebih baik menggenggam perkamen basah yang sekarang tak ada gunanya dan jubah yang basah?" tukasnya.

Salah satu alis Riddle terangkat dengan anggun. "Betapa perhatiannya kau."

"Diam sajalah."

Dengan jentikkan tongkat sihirnya, perkamen di genggaman Riddle kering. Noda cokelat basah di jubahnya juga hilang. Setelah puas, ia menyimpan kembali tongkat sihirnya, meskipun ia mempertimbangkan untuk tetap bersiaga dengan tongkatnya.

Ia menatap perkamen di genggaman Riddle. "Perkamen apa yang kau pegang itu?"

Sudut bibir laki-laki di hadapannya tertarik membentuk seringai. "Perhatian sekali kau sekarang."

"Lupakan aku pernah bertanya."

Terdengar kekehan kecil dari depannya. "Hasil evaluasi kerja Prefek selama satu semester."

"Seharusnya kubiarkan saja basah tadi."

"Mendadak kau jadi tidak perhatian lagi. Menyakitkan."

Hermione menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kau tidak meninggalkan Hogwarts selama liburan," ucapnya.

"Itu bukan pertanyaan, kan?" tanya Riddle dengan nada geli, "dan bisakah kau memberitahuku bagaimana kau tahu?"

Untuk sejenak di dalam pikirannya, ia tak tahu mengapa ia harus mengatakan apa yang telah ia katakan. Mencegah dirinya untuk tergagap, ia menjawab. "Entahlah, aku hanya tahu."

Mata Riddle menyipit. "Oh? Ataukah sekarang kau mulai berasumsi juga bahwa aku tak punya rumah untuk pulang?"

Hermione mengerjapkan matanya. Pertanyaan Riddle menggoyahkannya. "Tentu saja ti—"

"Bagaimana denganmu?" senyum menawan—bukan seringai—terulas di bibirnya. Sejenak ia seolah melihat malaikat dengan senyum menawan yang bisa berubah kapan saja dengan cepat menjadi iblis dengan seringai keji.

Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Riddle berdiri lebih dekat dengannya sekarang. Merlin—mereka hanya berjarak satu lengan sekarang. "Ada apa denganku?"

Riddle memutar bola matanya. "Apakah kau pulang?"

Hermione mengatupkan giginya rapat-rapat. "Ya."

"Jalan-jalan? Berlibur dengan keluarga?" seringaian kecil terbentuk di sudut bibirnya. "Oh, aku lupa sekarang kau tidak punya keluarga."

Kali ini ia menggertakkan giginya lebih keras. Genggamannya pada piala mengerat. Ada sengatan rasa benci yang kuat yang selalu ia rasakan setiap kali ia bertatap muka dengan Riddle. _Begitu juga kau, ular busuk!_ bentaknya marah dalam hati, _kau bahkan tak tahu apa itu keluarga!_

Alih-alih berkata demikian, ia tersenyum. Senyum dingin yang kosong. "Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan. Sekarang aku ingin mengusulkanmu untuk mencari cermin, dan _bercerminlah_," ucapnya.

Riddle semakin mendekat. Ia bisa merasakan tembok di punggungnya. Penyihir di depannya menegang mendengar perkataannya. Dan sekarang ia baru sadar apa yang ia katakan. Apa yang harus ia jawab setelah ini? secara langsung ia mengemukakan bahwa ia tahu Riddle tidak mempunyai keluarga. _Perkataan bijak dari seseorang yang ingin selamat dari penyihir hitam_, tukasnya sedikit panik sekarang. Ia sadar lorong tersebut sudah lenggang, kemudian memperhitungkan cara untuk pergi dari penyihir di hadapannya.

"Darimana semua itu berasal?" tanya Riddle. Nadanya terdengar berbahaya.

Ia menelan ludahnya gugup. "Aku punya caraku sendiri."

"Betapa manisnya, sampai kau repot-repot mencari tahu." Seringai di bibirnya hilang. Bibirnya terkatup rapat-rapat. Matanya menyipit. Ia merasa seperti melihat pusaran gelap di matanya.

"Sama sekali tidak repot." Pikirannya berpikir cepat mencoba berkelit. "Dumbledore memberitahuku."

Riddle memandangnya diam cukup lama, lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya perlahan. "Kupikir sekarang kita mulai saling berkata jujur sekarang?" ia bisa mendengar nada sarkastik Riddle.

"Tidakkah kau suka kejujuran dan kebenaran?" tanyanya polos. Jemarinya kian mengerat di pialanya.

"Kedengarannya terlalu Gryffindor, jadi, tidak."

Ia mendelik menatap Riddle, mempersiapkan diri dari segala gerakan tiba-tiba. Ia bisa saja menghantam kepala Riddle dengan pialanya yang telah kosong. Tetapi, ia yakin itu akan hanya menyimpan sedikit waktu untuk kabur. "Aku ingin bersiap-siap pulang, Riddle. Jadi, tolong menyingkir."

Kali ini Hermione menatap kesal ketika Riddle terkekeh rendah. "Bagaimana aku mau pergi? Mereka menghalangiku."

"Mereka sia—oh." Mulutnya terbungkam seketika saat ia melihat tumbuhan merambat ditengah udara tepat di atas mereka. Ia merasa sesuatu mengalir di punggungnya, membuatnya bergidik ngeri, lalu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak menyingkir," kata Riddle sambil menyeringai geli. Kedua tangannya memenjarakannya, matanya bersinar mempermainkan.

"Oh jangan pernah berani Riddle—"

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, Runcorn."

Ia mendorong tubuh Riddle kuat-kuat. _Mistletoe_ sialan itu menghalanginya untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari Riddle. "Enyah kau—"

"Aku hanya mencoba mengeluarkan kita berdua dari sini," bisiknya halus, "Dan kau tahu apa yang mereka inginkan, bukan?" seringai Riddle melebar.

Dalam otaknya, ia kembali menggali-gali tentang _mistletoe_. Ia yakin pernah membaca sesuatu yang penting tentang _mistletoe_. Tentu, biasanya mereka pergi setelah pasangan yang mereka datangi berciuman, tetapi Hermione tidak ingin membayangkan hal itu. Tak peduli betapa menawannya Riddle jika ia ingin. Tak peduli betapa tampannya Riddle. Tak peduli alisnya yang terangkat anggun dan iris gelapnya menatapnya tajam. Tak peduli meskipun dalam seringaian pun bibirnya masih telihat mudah untuk dicium...

Ia mengerjapkan matanya. _Merlin apa yang kupikirkan?!_ Riddle mulai mendekat, masih menatapnya tajam. Salah satu tangannya berada di pundaknya, mengusapkan pola dengan perlahan, membuatnya merinding. Mereka secara berbahaya sangat dekat—cukup dekat untuknya untuk bisa melihat detail-detail di wajah tampan Riddle. Ia bisa melihat bekas luka yang sangat samar di pangkal hidung di dekat alisnya. Ia bersumpah ia tak pernah melihat bekas luka itu dulu...

_Merlin, gunakan otakmu, penyihir!_ tukasnya panik. Ia membuka data-data yang tersimpan di otaknya, membongkar satu demi satu informasi yang menyangkut _mistletoe_. Ia tahu, bahwa ada mantra untuk mengusir mereka—mantra hitam, sebenarnya. Meskipun mantra itu tidak hanya bisa digunakan untuk mengusir _mistletoe_. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia bisa merasakan bibir Riddle yang nyaris menyentuh bibirnya...

_Vitae felicitas, solum odium!_

Ia tak sadar bahwa ia telah memejamkan mata. Begitu ia membuka matanya, iris gelap Riddle menyambutnya, menatapnya geli. Ia pun mendongak cepat dan mendesah lega di sela napasnya ketika tanaman yang merambat di udara itu telah hilang. Pipinya terasa menghangat sampai ke lehernya. Sejenak ia mengira gumaman mantra secara nonverbal tanpa tongkatnya tadi berhasil, tetapi ia mendapati Riddle mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke atas. Tetap saja hal itu tidak membantu.

"Kau harus lihat wajahmu sekarang—"

"Enyah, Riddle."

Riddle terkekeh, mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. "Kukira kau akan tahu mantranya."

"Aku memang tahu. Tapi—"

Ia terlalu terlambat untuk menutup mulut dan menyesali ucapannya ketika ia melihat seringaian di wajah tampan Riddle. "Aku seharusnya sudah menduga. Gadis yang _pandai_ dalam berduel sepertimu takkan mungkin sepenuhnya suci. Mantra itu sihir hitam," belum sempat ia membalas, Riddle memotongnya. "atau kau hanya ingin menciumku, _Elara_?"

Ia tercengang mendengar Riddle. Mulutnya separuh terbuka. "Beraninya kau!" geramnya marah. Tak sanggup berkata lagi, ia mendorong Riddle dengan kasar, lalu berlari meninggalkannya di lorong. Ia sadar betapa merahnya wajahnya. Ia menghiraukan suara kekehan meledek Riddle yang bergaung di kepalanya, dan mulai berlari lebih kencang.

* * *

><p><strong>an: HAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH IDK I DONT EVEN HAVE ANY REASON TO LAUGH BUT I JUST WANT TO HAHAHAHAHAH<strong>

**right. sorry.**

**haloooo. update lagi. banyak yang minta romance, umm untuk lebihnya mungkin kedepannya ya. cerita ini sedikit panjang. huf. dan untuk Tom jatuh cinta ke mione, well, tidakkah kalian pikir dia bukan tipe yang mudah jatuh begitu saja? dia tipe orang yang hanya akan dekat dgn seseorang yang berguna baginya, dan kalo ia sudah kehilangan minat dan tidak butuh mereka lagi, dia bakal buang orang itu begitu aja. jadi, butuh proses yang cukup lama untuk sepenuhnya membuka hati, tidakkah begitu? **

**dan bisa kita lihat, betapa cueknya tom setelah menyiksa anak orang. gimana mungkin dia bisa gak mikirin bahwa ia udah melukain orang? gimana dia bisa begitu cuek? misteri. well, he just being himself. cold and indifferent. if u ask me, it just makes him sexier. ****kenapa villain psikopat banyak yang hot, itu juga misteri.**

**terimakasih untuk yang telah ngefavourite, ngefollow dan juga ngereview! dan makasih yang dah mau nungguin fic gadanta ini. maaf kalo ada typo dan berbagai kesalahan lupa review lagi, biar aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan:v**

**Karena sebentar lagi lebaran aku mau mengucapkan mohon maaf lahir batin! apalagi karena telat update hehe :v**

**fyi, ini chapter terpanjang yg pernah aku tulis. apakah malah membuat kalian bosan?**

**p.s:untuk semua latin, jika ada kesalahan, maaf. sebenarnya aku sedikit ngotak ngatik. aku hanya salah satu dari berjuta2 org yng menggunakan gtranslate. aku payah, aku tahu.**

**catsilhouette**


End file.
